Crimson Love
by Anime-Aries
Summary: [COMPLETE] What happened a year ago that would cause Sesshoumaru to leave someone he loves? What will happen to the one he loves, now that everything she once knew is falling down around her?
1. Remembering

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I have posted. So if it seems like it's missing something or somethin can be improved upon let me know *hint hint, that means read and review ^-^*. I have enjoyed reading many people's fanfiction for awhile now and decided to write one of my own. This is a Sess/OC fanfiction. I know most Sess fans are hardcore Sess/Kag fans, but please give my fic a try *pushes bottom lip out and has big puppy dog eyes*. I actually got the idea of this fic in a dream I had and it was a good story in my dream so i decided to write it. I have up until a certain part all planned out in my head, but when it gets to the end of that I will have to endure writer's block and come up with more. Don't worry though that won't be for awhile. I will also try my hardest to update as often as I can (I don't want angry readers threatening me until I post another chappie, *cringes*). OK well I think I have chatted too much so I'll let you read....on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters that will appear in my story, except of course my character that I came up with. I am not making any money from writing this story so back off lawyers!  
  
A/N: " " means talking  
' ' means thinking  
  
Chapter One: Remembering  
  
Inside the rather large sized hut, a female demoness shot up suddenly out of her slumber. Sweat glistening in the pale moonlight on her skin, her chest heaving, she stared wide-eyed into the darkness. 'That dream...Once again I find myself dreaming of you. Every night I cannot escape my fantasies that are plagued with the memory of you.' Blinking and getting her breathing back under control, she stood and dressed into a black, sleeveless, form-fitting dress, with a high neck, and slits up the sides (A/N kind of like the fighting outfit Sango wears but without the sleeves and leggings). She exited the hut and and began to walk towards the hill she now found herself night after night visiting.  
  
A half an hour passed and she finally found herself standing atop the all too familiar hill. 'There is still some time before dawn. I'll stay here for awhile.' Sighing she lowerd herself to the ground and sat. 'It has been a year since you left...so why am i still dreaming of you? Why can I not forget you and get a peaceful night's rest for once? It's funny...I can remember every moment I shared with you. I can even remember the first time I met you.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Flashback*  
  
It was a breezy summers day and the female demoness was walking through the woods gathering some medicinal herbs. Stopping near a patch of flowers, she bent down and sniffed them. "They smell so beautiful.' Sniffing again, she caught another smell laced in with that of the flower's. 'Blood? Youkai blood? Hmmm there shouldn't be any youkai within this area, I made sure when i patroled the area.' Standing up straight she tilted her head upwards and sniffed the air. With the sunlight bathing onto her face, one could behold her perfectly. She was 5'10" and had long ebony hair that reached down to the bottom of her rump. Warm, crystal-blue eyes, and creamy colored skin made her seem heavenly and an ebony colored tail poking out from her clothes at the small of her back. In the middle of her forehead was a cresent moon, to signify that she is an inu youkai, the same color of her eyes, and two royal blue stripes on each check. The same two royal blue stripes also adorned her wrists and ankles.  
  
Finding the scent she was looking for she raced off in the direction it was coming from. Within a few minutes she was close to the source. Slowing her pace down, she cautiously walked ahead. She could feel the emense power of this youkai and prefered to stay unnoticed, so she masked her scent, then carefully moved aside the branches that seperated her from the source of the blood. There in front of her, laying unconcious under a tree, was the most handsome youkai she had ever seen. Her breathe caught and all she could do was simply stare at the form in front of her. He looked as if he was tall, if he were standing, and he wore a beautiful, white, silk kimono. He had long silvery hair that was glistening in the sun. There was also a maroon colored cresent moon on his forehead and red stripes on his cheeks and wrists (A/N you all know who I'm describing right? If not shame on you!).  
  
After getting over the shock of his godliness, she noticed the large gash across his chest and abdomen that was the source of the blood she had smelled earlier. It stained his beautiful kimono and hair. It covered his hands and was pooling onto the ground. She walked over to him and felt his wrist for a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there. Taking some herbs from the bag at her side, she ran to a nearby river. Placing the herbs on a rock, she hurridly ground them up and made a paste of them with some water. Returning to the bleeding youkai, she spread the paste evenly over his wound. 'There that should help to stop the bleeding and encourage the wound to heal faster.' Glancing around at where she and the male inu youkai were located, she was suddenly struck with the realization of another problem. 'I can't just leave him here in the middle of the forest. In his condition he could even die at the hands of a weak demon, if any were to walk by. But I also can't take him to the village's healer. If I did then I could be endangering their lives and if he were to become healthy and attack the village, I would not be strong enough to stop him by myself.'  
  
Debating within her thoughts, she finally came to a solution. 'I will just have to take him back to my hut and nurse him back to health. It's far enough from the village to ensure their safety and if he were to attack anyone, it would be me and only me.' Gently lifting the youkai, she firmly held his waist and drapped one of his arms over her shoulder. Then heading off towards her hut she began to walk hurridly to her destination.  
  
Soooooooo........whatdya think? Was it good? Did it stink? Should I work on some parts, add some things? The only way to let me know is to read and review. I welcome critiscism cause that's what helps make the story better. If you send a flame I appreciate that you took the time to read my story and offer your opinion. I apologize if it wasn't up to your standards and will try to harder to appeal to your likings. I won't change the entire story however. Thanks for reading my story and remember to review ^-^! 


	2. Healing

Hello everyone, I'm back. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter one. This chapter will continue with the flashback. I know I left out what my main characters name was, but I did it on purpose, to create suspense and some mystery I guess you could say. Anyways in this chapter her name will be revealed (Dun dun dun) and you'll find out who the male youkai is, but I'm sure you already know who he is right? Alrighty, well on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters that are in this story, (except the character I made up). They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did own one fine lookin demon lord named Sesshoumaru though *drools*...I would make a show only about him!  
  
A/N: " " means talking  
' ' means thinking  
  
Chapter 2: Healing  
  
The sounds of feet heavily falling on the ground and the crunching of leaves were the only sounds echoing in the forest as the female demon carried the injured demon to her hut. As she was making her way through the forest her mind was flooded with questions, 'Who is he? Why is he so badly injured? How did he get here?' Turning out of the forest and onto the path that leads to her hut, she breathed in heavily. 'Even with the smell of blood clinging to him he still smells good. Wait, what the hell am I thinking, I don't even know who this demon is and I'm already finding myself captivated by him. Pull yourself together.' After a few more minutes of walking she finally caught sight of her hut. Walking into the hut she gently placed the wounded youkai down onto her fouton.  
  
With him laying down, she began to carefully remove his shirt. With his shirt out of the way she was able to get a good look at how deep the wound really was. 'I'm amazed that anyone could still be alive with an injury this bad.' She then stood and went over to some shelves on the far wall. Grabbing a pot and piece of cloth she quickly made her way to the river and gathered some water in the pot, then headed back. She soaked the cloth in the water and then began to clean off the dried blood from his chest, hands, and hair. With that done she made some more of the paste with the medicinal herbs and water and evenly spread it across the gash. Scanning his body, and nodding her head in approval that she had done everything she could, she noticed that his pants were also soaked in blood. Laying a blanket on top of him, she slid her hands under it and removed his pants. Then grabbing his shirt also, she went outside and sat down next to the river and washed his clothes.  
  
For the following two days she would clean his wound then place the healing paste over the injury. The wound was healing faster and his heartbeat steadily grew stronger, but she was concerned as to why he was not waking. On the third day, she was applying the paste to the wound when suddenly the male youkai's hand grabbed her wrist in a death grip. She watched as he opened his eyes and gasped at the beautiful amber color they were. After a what seemed like forever stretch of uncomfortable silence, he spoke and his voice sent shivers down her spine. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" Recovering from the trance she was put in by the silky smoothness of his voice she responded, "I'm Ayame and you are at my house because I found you unconcsious and bleeding in the forest. I have been tending to your wound for three days now." (A/N Yay, you know her name now. Yes I realize that there is already an Ayame in InuYasha, but this is not her. I just happen to like the name so I named her it, so nyah *sticks tongue out*).  
  
Ayame watched as the now concsious youkai scanned her hut. "Ahem. You think you could let go of my wrist so I can finish with tendning to your wound?" He drew his attention back onto the demoness in front of him and narrowed his eyes, but reluctantly let go of her wrist. "Thanks." She finished slathering on the healing paste then washed her hands. Looking down at her wrist she noticed that there was already a bruise forming. She scowled at it then decided to ask some of the questions that she had wanted answered since she had found this demon. "So I told you my name, what's yours?" The male youkai grunted then replied "I believe I don't need to tell you anything wench." "WENCH!!" At her yelling the male youkai winced. "Excuse me but I believe I saved your life. If I hadn't found you then you would probably be in that forest dead." She glared at him angrily and almost didn't hear what he said next. "So why did you help me?" Caught off guard by the question she began thinking, 'Why did I help him?'  
  
Growing impatient with her silence he once again asked but more forcefully this time, "Well why did you help me?" Meeting his eyes she answered, "I...I don't know, I guess maybe because I know what it's like to be alone and injured and not have anyone be there to take care of you." He noticed her face grow sad and her eyes downcast. "You must be hungry. I'll go get you something to eat." She started walking to the exit of her hut but was stopped by his voice. "Sesshoumaru." She didn't know what he was talking about so all she could do was say, "Huh?" "You wanted to know my name. It is Sesshoumaru." She nodded her head then smiled. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I'll be right back with some food." With that she exited the hut and went to go catch a fish at the river.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Sesshoumaru's POV*  
  
He was awakened by the soft touch of hand on his chest. Not knowing where he was or who he was with, he began to grow angry. He grabbed the wrist tightly then opened his eyes. He was looking at the ceiling of a hut, 'Where am I? The last place I recall being was in a forest.' At the sound of a gasp, Sesshoumaru's attention turned to the one whose wrist he was holding. 'A youkai. Not just any youkai, but an inu youkai.' Deciding to get his previous questions answered he asked her, "Who are you and what am I doing here?" "I'm Ayame and you are at my house because I found you unconcsious and bleeding in the forest. I have been tending to your wound for three days now." 'Ayame? Why does that name seem familiar?' He scanned the ordinary hut and had his attention brought back by her asking that he release her wrist. Not exactly trusting her he narowed his eyes, but decided that if she was going to do something to him she most likely would have done it to him when she found him in the forest.  
  
She finished her task and he was surprised that she was brave enough to even touch him. Seeing as how he was incredibly powerful and could kill her at any moment (sure sounds like mister high and mighty huh?). When she was done he watched her wash up and then listened to her ask her next question, "So I told you my name, what's yours?" "I believe I don't need to tell you anything wench." He winced when she yelled. Then half-mindedly listened to her ramble on in her fury. "Excuse me but I believe I saved your life. If I hadn't found you then you would probably be in that forest dead." "So why did you help me?" After asking her this question he noticed that she got a confused look on her face which then turned to sad and gloomy. Getting impatient he asked again, "Well why did you help me?" "I...I don't know, I guess maybe because I know what it's like to be alone and injured and not have anyone be there to take care of you."  
  
He stared at her for a few moments then was brought back to reality when she spoke, "You must be hungry. I'll go get you something to eat." He watched her walk towards the exit of the hut but spoke before she could leave, "Sesshoumaru." "Huh?" "You wanted to know my name. It is Sesshoumaru." He saw her nod her head and smile. A smile he realized, that made her look quite beautiful. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I'll be right back with some food." He had decided to tell her his name because he felt that he could at least pay her back for her healing him, by answering her question.  
  
With the female youkai gone he once again scanned his surroundings and became more aware of where he was. For some reason he felt comfortable here. It was warm and he found that it ad a pleasant smell to it. It smelt of wild lavender and strongest of the smell, he noticed, came off the demoness named Ayame. There was a slight breeze and he felt a chill. Looking under the blanket laying on top of him, Sesshoumaru realized that he was in the nude. He made a low growl at this and would confront her about the matter when she returned. For now he just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze on his face and the pungant smell of lavender in the air.  
  
Hurray done with chappie two! Chapter three will most likely be the last chapter of Ayame's flashback. I know I know it's a long flashback, but hey I have to set up the story. Don't worry I'll eventually get to InuYasha and the gang, maybe in chapter four or five. I just have to get some main points out. Also in later chapters you'll learn some more about Ayame and what happened in her dark and gloomy past, oopsies I've already said too much ^-^u. Well as usual I wanna know what you thought of this chapter and how you think the story is coming along. So in order to do that you know what you gotta do.....read and review! Thanks again everyone, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	3. Goodbyes

I'm back and with chapter three! Yay, I'm so happy I got a review! I wanna thank Ivan's Kitsune for being my first reviewer. I agree with you that there should be more Sess stories. Thanks for liking my story and for the advice. I was so happy that I got a review, that it inspired me to start typin and get this chapter out. So without further delay, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: *Runs around holding an InuYasha manga over her head* I own InuYasha! I own InuYasha! Well, technically I don't (Rumiko Takahashi owns it *points to the name at the bottom of the cover on the book*), but hey I can dream can't I?  
  
A/N: " " means talking  
' ' means thinking  
  
Chapter 3: Goodbyes  
  
Ayame was standing in mid-calf deep water, watching every move of the fish that swam before her. 'Come on just a little closer. There!' With that she thrust her hands into the water and pulled out the fish. Happy with the size of the fish, she headed back to her hut with a smile upon her face. Her smile didn't last for long however, when she was greeted with the cold, angry stare that came from the ocupant of her fouton. 'Uh oh, now whats got him angry?' Slightly smiling at Sesshoumaru she softly inquired, "Is something wrong?" This only caused him to narrow his eyes even farther and to arrogantly reply, "What gave you the right to remove my garments?" This calmed her down some because she felt she had a rather god reason for doing it. "Well, your clothes were soaked in blood and I needed to remove your shirt in order to get good acess to your wound." "That still doesn't explain the removal of my pants." Walking over to a table she placed the fish upon it then washed her hands and turned around to regard him. "Like I said, they were soaked with blood and needed to be cleaned. Relax I didn't see anything, I put the blanket on top of you before removing them."  
  
She then walked over to a shelf on her right and grabbed his pants. Then walking over to him she extended her hand with his pants to him. "Here, I washed them for you. The shirt needs to be sewn though, so I'll fix it for you. I don't have any silk thread though, I'll have to go to a different village to buy it." Sesshoumaru took his pants from her hand and hastily put them on. As he did this, Ayame turned around and went back to the fish that was lying on her table. After preparing and filleting the fish she prepared a fire and started to roast it. After doing this she turned around and regarded Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her. "Can I ask you a question?" A grunt was all that was offered in response. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Well.....umm...hmmm... lets see..." "Out with it wench." Scowling at that term that he once again had called her, she finally asked, "How did you get so badly injured? I didn't think anyone could live with an injury like that." Sesshoumaru drew his attention away from her and placed it upon the wall. "That's none of your business." Frowning at his cold response she thought for a moment. 'How to get him to reply. I could threaten him, but with what? Hmmm, actually that's probably not a good idea. Then how can I do it....aha i got it!' Perking up at what she thought up she decided to make a deal with him.  
  
"Okay how about this, you answer my question and then you can ask me one. There has to be something you want to know about me." Sesshoumaru thought this over. There were questions he wanted to ask her, but because of what he would have to say in order to answer her question, it was holding him back. Ayame sat herself onto the floor and sighed. "Alright, how about you can ask me more then one question?" Finally, curiosity overpowering him, Sesshoumaru agreed. "Very well." "Alright, well, start talking!" With his attention still on the wall in front of him, Sesshoumaru began his story and Ayame listened intently. "First I will need to tell you some background information before I can get to the event in which I was injured occured. My half brother, who is a filthy hanyou, aquired my father's fang, Tetsiega, when he died. It is an extremely powerful sword, it can slay 100 demons in one swipe and it should belong to me, but I recieved the Tensiega, a sword that can revive a person who has either died or is on the verge of death. I have been trying to obtain the sword from the hanyou for some time now, but have not been able to. As I said the sword has the ability to eliminate 100 demons in one swipe by using the wind scar. My half brother at first did not know how to use the wind scar. He discovered how to conjure it however and was able to beat me with it before. This leads me to how I became injured. I once again tried to take the sword from him, but was defeated by the wind scar for a second time. (A/N I know the first time he was defeated by it he met Rin right? Well lets assume he tried to take it again and got defeated once more.). That is how I got injured and I was blown away by the force of the wind, and that is how you found me in the forest."  
  
Sesshoumaru focused his attention once again onto Ayame and saw astonishment written all over her face. Meanwhile, Ayame was processing his words in her mind. 'Why does he hate his half brother? Why would he risk his life for a sword, however powerful it may be?' Having more questions that she wanted him to answer pop up in her mind, she took in a deep breath. She was just about to ask him another question when her nose detected the smell of something burning. "Oh no the fish!" Racing over to the fire she picked up the fish that was smoking. "Hehe, oops. Well it's not too burned." Walking back over to Sesshoumaru, she handed him the fish, which he slowly accepted. "So why do you hate your half brother so much and why would you risk everything just for a sword?" "I believe that you said that if I answered your one question that you would answer mine." This caused Ayame to then frown in disappointment, 'Oh yeah, sheesh I was hoping he would have forgotten about that.'  
  
"Fine, what's your question?" Sesshoumaru took a few moments to ponder over what question he wanted her to answer first. "Why exactly do you live so close to a human village? Most demons can't stand the smell of them and would prefer to live long distances away from them. So why do you willingly stay in close proximity?" "I'm obligated to. I protect the village from any harm that might befall onto them by demons." Perplexed at her answer, Sesshoumaru prodded some more. "Why do you protect that filth?" "They aren't filth, and I protect them because most of the people's ancestors that used to live in that village, helped me when I was little." Sesshoumaru noticed that her face once again took on a sad look, but he still had questions he wanted answered, so he kept on asking. "How did they help you?" "Can we please talk about something else? I don't enjoy remembering that time in my past." "We made a deal, you have to answer my questions." "And if I refuse?" "Then the consequences could be great." With a sigh she then began to tell him her story, while he got to sit back, eat, and listen. (A/N Sorry, but I"m not going to put in the story of her past in this chapter. Don't worry though you'll find out sooner or later.)  
  
After hearing her story Sesshoumaru was shocked, even though as usual his stoic mask was in place. 'Could it really be her? But I thought that she...no it can't be, it just must be a coincidence.' (A/N I know I'm evil leaving you hanging ^-^). The sun had now set and the fire was growing fainter, but Sesshoumaru could still see Ayame's face perfectly. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her head was drooping. He felt a pang of guilt for making her remember such a horrible experience. She blinked and the tears that were briming on her eyelashes finally slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I thought that I had gotten over this and I promised myself that I wouldn't cry about it anymore." Sesshoumaru got off of the fouton and moved over towards her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. Suddenly he wanted to see her smile again, he didn't want to see her crying anymore. 'Why do I care if she is sad or not? I don't really know her all that well, so why do I feel as if I must comfort her?'  
  
Ayame looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, confused at his actions. "What are you doing?" "I think it would be obvious that I'm comforting you." "Oh....thank you, but you shouldn't be out of bed though, your wound is not fully healed." Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru walked back to the fouton and sat down. He felt more relieved now that he was away from her. His thoughts and actions were confusing him and being next to her, smelling the sweet scent of lavender that was radiating off of her was driving him crazy. He then watched her stand and tend to the fire. She added a few more logs and the hut then lit up. Ayame walked over to the corner of the hut and spread out an extra fouton and blanket. Crawling under the blanket she layed down and faced away from Sesshoumaru. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru," were her last words that evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next morning*  
  
When Sesshoumaru awoke he noticed that Ayame was nowhere to be seen. Her fouton was rolled up in the corner, and there was some food and a note next to his. Picking up the note he read it.  
Sesshoumaru,  
Went to get some silk thread for your shirt. Be back in a few hours. Make yourself at home.  
  
-Ayame  
  
He picked up the dish of rice next to his fouton and ate it. After finishing he was once again left with his thoughts about what had happened the night before. 'There is something about her that intrigues me. Maybe it's because she shows no fear towards me or because we both share something in common, the fact that we have lost ones that we love. (A/N There is somewhat of a hint for ya, the fact that she has lost someone or someones).' Thinking that since Ayame would not be returning for awhile, he would get up and move about. His wound was healed enough that he could move around and not risk reopening it. Sesshoumaru walked outside into the sunshine and inhaled the fresh air deeply. He lowly growled though when he caught the faint smell of humans within it. Then walking over to the nearby river, he sat down on the ground and stared out over the water, thinking to himself.  
  
He had been sitting there for an hour when he heard a twig snap from behind him. At first he thought it was Ayame, but when he sniffed the air, he found that it did not smell of lavender but of pine. Quickly standing and turning around, he was able to dodge the swipe that came from the attacker that was now behind him. Once again he dodged the swipe, but this time he attacked back and his hit was a success. The attacker hit the ground then stood up and faced Sesshoumaru. It was a male wolf youkai. He had short black hair (A/N About the shortness of Miroku's) that stuck out in spikes for his bangs. He also had brown eyes and a dark green diamond in the middle of his forehead which was accented with green stripes on his cheeks and wrists.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing around here?" The wolf youkai barked out angrily. "I could ask the same question to you." Replied Sesshoumaru as calmly as ever. "Why you stupid mutt! Why are you at Ayame's hut? Where is she? What have you done with her?" Sesshoumare narrowed his eyes at the wolf, 'How does he know Ayame?' A feeling of protectiveness washed over him at the thought that Ayame might have a relationship with this youkai. 'Wait, why do I care if she is seeing this youkai or not?' He was interrupted form his thoughts, however, when the wolf youkai once again demanded that he know where Ayame was. "Why do you care where she is?" "You bastard what have you done with her!?" With this the wolf youkai was about to rush at Sesshoumaru and attack once more when a voice called out.  
  
"Watari! What do you think you are doing?" Ayame was standing a few feet away from Sesshoumaru and was staring intently at Watari. "Well, what do you think you were doing?" "I...uh...thought that this mutt over here," he pointed to Sesshoumaru who in response growled, "had done something to you. So who is he anyways?" Ayame looked from Sesshoumaru to Watari and noticed that there was blood on Sesshoumaru's claws and that Watari had a cut along his shoulder. "This is Sesshoumaru, I am taking care of him until he is well again, and since he is my guest I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call him names or attack him. He deserves to be treated with respect." Watari stared at Ayame confused, she had never stood up for a demon before. Something was different about her, he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him and this made him angry. She was his and no one would take her away from him."Well what about him, he attacked me also, see." He pointed to the cut on his arm. "Most likely in self defense."  
  
Watari had had enough of this, he turned around and was about to leave when she spoke to him, "Was there something you wanted?" He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her. Then looking over at Sesshoumaru and narrowing his eyes he replied, "No it's nothing. Bye." With that said he took off into the forest. Ayame only stared at the spot Watari was just at, "Well that was strange." She then drew her attention to Sesshoumaru, "Sorry about that Watari can be a little hot headed sometimes. He didn't hurt you did he?" Sesshoumaru looked over to Ayame and smirked, "Of course not. He is a weak and lowly demon, he had no chance." Ayame rolled her eyes, "Be that as it may, that weak and lowly demon happens to be a friend of mine, so please don't kill him. By the way I got some thread so I should have your shirt fixed in no time." She smiled at him and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. She then went inside of her hut and came back out with his shirt. Then sitting down next to the river she began to sew it back together. Sesshoumaru also sat down and the two spent the rest of the day in one another's company. When night came Sesshoumaru was wearing his newly sewn shirt and Ayame was fixing dinner, with a closer eye this time. They ate and then settled down to sleep. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru," were once again the last words uttered that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Sesshoumaru once again awoke to an empty hut. There was food by his fouton, but this time there was no note. He ate the bowl of rice, then stood and went outside. He spotted Ayame next to a tree by the river, hanging some sheets and clothes to dry. "It seem that you are an early riser." Ayame turned around and flashed him one of her warming smiles. "Well I have to be in order to be able to protect the village. Which reminds me. I have to patrol the area and take care of a few things in the village today, so you will be here by yourself for most of the day. Also, how is your wound coming along? It should be healed by now." "It is." "Good, then you don't have to stay around here all day, you can walk around, but please refrain from going into the village. I don't want there to be a commotion." She finished hanging the laundry and turned to Sesshoumaru. He nodded his head in compliance which earned him another smile from Ayame. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you later then, bye." That said, she began to walk down the path leading to the village.  
  
It had been a few hours since Sesshoumaru had last talked with Ayame. He had walked for awhile and found a hill that overlooked a pond with a field of flowers next to it. He had been sitting there thinking. 'Since I am now healed I will be leaving. However, I find that when I am not with Ayame, she is constantly on my mind. This could prove to be a prolem with my work. I suppose I will just have to ask her.' While Sesshoumaru was off in dream land, Ayame was busy in the village. She had explained to everyone in the village that the cause of her absense was because she was taking care of an ill friend. Everyone in the village accepted her reason and so she went about the village helping out where she could. At around noon she sensed that a demon was nearby. It wasn't Sesshoumaru or Watari, so she went to go investigate. While heading through the forest towards the demon her thoughts once again strayed to the silver haired demon. She found herself constantly thinking about him and honestly it didn't bother her.  
  
She came upon the demon at a clearing in the forest. It was a snake youkai, a weak one at that. She attacked it and had the upperhand in the fight. With Sesshoumaru on her mind, though, she was not paying close attention and the snake youkai bit her on her shoulder and injected its poison within her. This angered Ayame greatly and she swung her claws at the youkai and cut its neck. It fell to the ground dead with a wet thud. Looking over her arm, she decided that the injury could have been worse and because of her vast knowledge in healing, she could easily make an antidote. She raced off towards her hut trying to keep her heartbeat slow though, so as not to quicken the spread of the poison. Upon arriving she noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't around. She was slightly disappointed, but went inside and gathered the herbs she needed, a pot for water, and a cloth for cleaning.  
  
Walking over to the river, she filled the pot with water and sat down with her legs out in front of her. She then undid the the ties on her dress (A/N The black form-fitting one) and let it drop down to her waist. (A/N Shes not nude, she has breast wrappings on). She ground the herbs up with water and then dunked the cloth into the water. She was about to wash the wound when she was startled by a familiar voice. "What happened, who hurt you?" It was Sesshoumaru, he had smelled her blood and had gone into his protective mood. "It's nothing, it was just a snake youkai, it's dead though. Besides, the wound isn't that bad. It's just the poison we have to worry about." "It poisoned you?" Ayame nodded her head and quickly added, "It's okay though, I have the antidote, see." She gestured to the herbal paste  
  
Without a word Sesshoumaru took the cloth from Ayame's hand and began to clean her wound. Finding herself once again confused by his actions she asked, "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" "You helped me heal, so shall I help you." Ayame smiled at him and nodded her head. "Thank you." As he finished cleaning the wound she handed him the paste and he spread it over the wound. "When will it take affect." "In a few minutes. It has a side- effect though." "And What's that?" "Extreme drowsiness. I should fall asleep soon. It doesn't last long though, at the most ten minutes." He could tell it was already taking affect because her eyelids were drooping and she began to yawn. "I think it's working now, see you in ten minutes." She then gave one last yawn and layed down on the soft grass.  
  
Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to fully admire her beauty. He traced her jaw with a clawed finger, then down her neck and arm. He noticed how the sunlight danced off of her creamy skin and shone brillantly in her hair. 'Truly, if I were stay away from her, I would be driven mad with the thought of her.' He then leaned over and burried his nose in her hair. Inhaling deeply, he reveled in the intoxicating smell. He then raised his head and simply scanned her body with his eyes. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she awoke. He patiently waited for her to open her crystal blue eyes, to wake from her slumber and was finally granted it when he heard her breathing and heartbeat quicken. Ayame fluttered open her eyes, only to be greeted with a set of amber ones. "Uh....hi....is something wrong?" Shaking his head no, Sesshoumaru moved out the way so she could sit up. 'Well that was odd. Him being that close to me actually made me nervous and my stomch get tied in a knot.'  
  
She sat up and retied her dress. Then standing she stretched. "Nothing like a nap." She turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I have to get back to the village. I'll be back a little before sunsset." He nodded his head and she turned around and headed back to town. 'I'll ask her tonight at the hill I found earlier.' Sunset came around and sure enough Ayame was back. She was very tired, between killing a demon, helping the farmers in the field, and most of all watching over some of the children in the village, it was a wonder she had any strength left. Walking up to her hut she found Sesshoumaru waiting for her outside. "We need to talk," was all he said before he took her arm and lead her towards the hill. "Can't this wait Sesshoumaru? All I want to do right now is sleep." "No it can't wait." Deciding that she was walking too slow, he picked her up bridal style and ran to the hill. He was there within a few minutes and he placed her upon her feet.  
  
Ayame was speechless. It was beautiful. The moon reflected off of the pond's water and there were numerous fireflies flying about the flowers. "Ayame" She was brought out of her stupor by his voice. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru and waited for him to continue. "As you know I am healed now and I must be leaving." Her face became melancholy and she slightly nodded her head. "I would like you to come with me." She looked up into his eyes and it hurt her to see the hopefullness in them and knowing that she would crush that hope when she answered him. Barely above a whisper she began, "Sesshoumaru, as much as I would love to come with you, you know I can't. I have a duty to protect this village and I can't abandon them. I'm sorry." He knew that she most likely would have refused, but he was still hopeful. He could always force her to come, but then she would resent him and frequently try to escape in order to return. He brought his hand up and lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his. He could see the moisture in them. "If that is your choice, then I will go." He let go of her chin, but placed two fingers at the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Someday." (A/N You know what I'm suggesting by that right?).  
  
He then turned and she watched him as he left. All she could do was watch him go. Her voice was gone and tears silently fell from her eyes. Her knees became weak and she slumped down to the ground. "Sesshoumaru," was all she could choke out before grief overtook her and she sat there with tears overspilling from her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
And now here sat Ayame upon the same hill where she lost him. The same hill, but a different Ayame. Her eyes no longer showed the same warmth within them and she did not smile as much. She stared over the surface of the pond and softly placed her fingers at the exact same spot that he had. 'Someday,' she thought, 'Someday.' The sun started to come up and Ayame then stood and made her way to the village with that word repeating itself over and over in her head, 'Someday.'  
  
Holy cow! I wrote a lot! I wanted to finish the flashback in this chapter, but I guess I didn't realize how much I had to put out in order to finish it. That's ok though, more story for you to read. Watari, you know, the hot headed wolf youkai, he will show up again, along with Inu and the gang. I know that Sesshoumaru leaving Ayame is sad *tear*, but trust me it will get happier again. Well, since your done reading the chapter there's only one thing left to do....review! I'd like to thank Ivan's Kitsune once again for being my first reviewer. Alrighty then until chapter four, see ya! 


	4. Enter Party of Five

Hello again everyone! Chapter four a comin'. Once again I wanna thank Ivan's Kitsune for reviewing my story. You ROCK ^-^! I'm afraid that before this story can take on a happier tone, it's going to get sadder. Poor Ayame, I'm putting her through so much grief, I must be evil. *Sigh*, but it'll get better once she is back with Sess. After all who wouldn't be happy at being with Sess? Well now since that's outta the way, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: *looks up at the sky and sees a star* Star light star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that.....I owned Sesshoumaru! *hears someone yell "Fat chance!!"* Who said that!?  
  
Chapter 4: Enter Party of Five  
  
Ayame had just strolled into the village, as the sun had now fully risen above the horizon. Scaning the surrounding buildings she found that most people were still inside, nice and warm with the ones they loved. Sighing to herself she briefly thought, 'That could be me, if I hadn't let him go.' She was interupted from her thoughts, however, when a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist and she was pulled backwards into an embrace. She briefly thought that it was Sesshoumaru, but after smelling the strong scent of pine, she dismissed that thought. "Hello Watari," she said sullenly. "Good morning to you too, beautiful." Rolling her eyes, Ayame slipped out of his grasp and continued on her stoll through the village. Watari wasn't fazed by her action or the mood she was in. She had been like this every morning for awhile now. He quickly jogged up next to her and confronted her. "You've been thinking about that bastard mutt again haven't you?" Ayame's eyebrows twitched together in anger and she balled her hands into fists. She knew that he was just trying to comfort her, but she hated it when he addressed Sesshoumaru in such a rude manner. 'After all it's my fault he left in the first place.'  
  
Sensing her anger Watari tried approaching the matter in a different light. "How about you take today off and we go for a walk or something?" "I can't do that, I have too much to do around here today." Huffing in disappointment, Watari added, "If you say so. I better be going then." Before leaving though he finally said, "And try to be happy today okay?" Ayame turned her head to him and put on a fake smile, "Okay Watari, I'll try." He smiled back and then ran off into the forest. As soon as he was gone, her smile was replaced by a frown. 'The only time I will ever be happy again, is if I see Sesshoumaru.' She made her way towards the fields and found that, as usual, the farmers were already awake and tending to their crops. They waved to her as she walked up and she returned it. Then began to help them.  
  
At around 11:00 a.m., she was wanted at the other end of the village. Something about a request for help from a neighboring village. She quickly made her way to the other end of the village, greeting some familiar faces on the way. Upon reaching her destitnation, she walked up to the stranger and listened intently to what he had to say. " Good morning Ayame-sama." "Please, just call me Ayame." "Very well. My village requests your help in the matter of exterminating a demon that has been running loose in the village and terrorising the citizens. We have heard of your kindness in the fact that you protect over this village, so we thought that you would be able to deal with the matter. We are also willing to pay you for your services. Will you help us?" Ayame took a minute to think it over. The area surrounding this village was clear of any demons, so it should be safe. Also the chores that she had to do could easily be taken care of by the villagers. "How far away is your village?" "It is a few hours away by walking." It would take her less than half the time if she were to run. "Very well, I will help you." "You are most gracious Ayame-sama." She ignored the sama that he had placed at the end of her name and turned around to talk with some of the elders of the village. She told them of the chores that needed to be done and they said it would be taken care of. She then informed them that she would be back within a few hours and that they would be safe since there were no demons near by.  
  
Without further delay she once again spoke to the man. "Get on my back. We will arrive much quicker if I run there." Not exactly sure what to do, the man just nodded his head and obeyed. With the man now secure, Ayame took off in the direction that he had told her to go. The man was amazed at the speed in which they were traveling. Never had he experienced anything such as this. It seemed that within no time they were already at the entrance to his village. Ayame placed him back onto his own two feet and took a look around. The buildings were either collapsed or on the verge of collapsing and the crops were all destroyed. She turned her head towards the man and took in the scared state he was in. "Where are the rest of the villagers?" "They are in a clearing in the forest." Ayame followed his finger with her eyes to the direction that he pointed. Then turning her head back to the scene of destruction before her, she spoke, "Go join them. Don't let any of them leave. I will come and get you when the demon is gone." "Thank you and good luck." He then turned and hurridly walked in the direction he had just pointed to.  
  
Ayame lifted her head and sniffed the air. She would have no trouble finding this demon, it's filthy stench was everywhere. The freshest scent was coming from somewhere at the far end of the village. She masked her own scent then made her way in that direction. Upon reaching the demon, she could hear it lumbering about in the forest. She sensed that it was powerful, but not as powerful as she. The demon came into view and she identified it as a bear youkai. A rather large, ugly, and smelly one at that. There was something else about this youkai though that seemed a bit off. That's when she noticed it, a jewel shard was glowing a soft pink from inside his right arm.(A/N I'll explain later on how she has miko powers). Not waiting another moment she lunged at the bear youkai and cut its stomach. It howled in pain, but regained its composure and glared at her. "Well well well, what have we got here? A little bitch huh?" Hearing the youkai's gruff sounding voice only made her want to kill it faster. "I'm gonna enjoy tearing you to pieces." Ayame only smirked at this and dodged the bear's swing of its claws. She landed behind it and made quick work of severing its right arm off. Then without hesitation, she cut its throat, silencing it for good. Stooping over the bear youkai she shook her head and quietly laughed, 'What happened to the whole tearing me to pieces part?'  
  
Bending down over the bear's severed arm, she dug out the shard, which was instantly purfied in her hand. Then pocketing it she went in search of the villagers. She found them a distance away by a small stream. "You no longer have anything to fear. The demon is dead and will no longer bother you." There were some shouts of happiness and hugging between families. Ayame washed her hands off in the stream and viewed her reflection. 'I don't even recognize myself anymore. Amazing how something can change a person so much.' Her brooding was interupted when she noticed the reflection of the man from earlier standing next to her. She stood and turned to him. "We are in debted to you." He handed her a sack of money with a smile upon his face. Ayame shook her head, "It was nothing. Please keep that money and use it towards rebuilding your village." The man was over joyed and he couldn't help himself, he flung his arms around Ayame and embraced her. "Thank you, thank you," he muttered over and over again. A little surprised at the man's action, Ayame just softly patted his back. "Your welcome."  
  
Removing herself from the man's embrace, she said her goodbyes and returned to her village. She arrived at the village at around 4:00 p.m. and was greeted by the smiles and laughter of the children. She smiled, a true smile, at their innocent faces. The one thing that truly made her happy and forget her troubles, were the children in the village. They all ran up to her and jumped up and down excitedly. "Ayame! Ayame! Your back! Your back!" they all shouted in unison. She nodded her head yes and bent down to their level. She was then enveloped in six different embraces, by six pairs of tiny arms. She laughed and the children all let go and then looked at her expectantly. "What is it?" She softly inquired. "Is it true that you went and fought a big scary demon?" One little girl asked. "Yes Sakura, it is true." "So then tell us the story! Was there blood and guts?!" One of the older boys of about ten asked. Ayame laughed again at this, "Maybe later, okay Takune." There were sounds of disappointment and Ayame found herself smiling once more. She stood up and shooed the children off.  
  
She then went to one of the elder's houses and let him know that she had returned. He told her that all of the chores were finished and that she had the rest of the day to herself. She thanked him then left. 'The rest of the day to myself. Just what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?' She returned to her hut and sat down inside.Then withdrawing the jewel shard from within her clothing she examined it. 'It's been awhile since I've seen one of these.' Her facial expression became one of anger and she closed her fist around the jewel shard. The corner dug into her skin and drew blood. She released her grip when she noticed red droplets fall onto the floor. She decided that she could use a bath. The stench of that bear youkai was still lingering on her skin and it sickened her. Placing the jewel shard onto the table she stood and headed for the hotsprings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Meanwhile, some distance away from the village*  
  
"InuYasha! We want to take a break! We've been walking for hours now and are all tired!" Yelled an angry Kagome to a stubborn hanyou. "Feh, you humans are weak." This was the last straw Kagome wasn't going to put up with his attitude anymore today. "Oh InuYasha," she sweetly called. InuYasha knew what that meant and also knew what would come next. "Si..." "Fine, alright we can take a break. Just don't say it." Kagome smiled and plopped herself down on the ground. InuYahsa just hopped up onto a tree branch, muttering under his breath. Sango walked over to join Kagome but was stopped by the all to familiar hand groping her. "Hentai!" She screamed as she swung around and hit Miroku on top of his head with her boomerang. Miroku hit the ground unconscious and Sango just smirked then sat next to Kagome. They were then joined by Shippo and Kirara.  
  
Kagome had taken off her shoes and was now rubbing her feet. "Ouch, my poor feet are killing me!" Sango looked at Kagome puzzled. "Killing you?" Kagome looked at Sango and smiled, "Yeah, it just means that they hurt, A LOT." "Funny way of putting it." "Hehe yeah i guess it is." The group rested for an hour then started their walking again. They walked for a few more hours, when Kagome noticed that the sun was setting. "InuYasha, don't you think we should be setting up camp now?" InuYasha just kept on walking, seeming to ignore her question. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. "What is it wench!?" "The sun is setting." "What's your point?" "My point is that we should be stopping and setting up camp right now." "Feh. Calm down, we're almost there." Kagome looked at him confused. "Almost where?" "There is a village up ahead." "Oh." Kagome was thinking that she was finally going to be able to sleep in an actual bed. After all Miroku would probably pull his "There is a curse upon this house" act and they would get to stay at the best place in the village. That's when she sensed it. She stopped suddenly in her tracks. "Are you okay Kagome?" asked Sango, worry in her voice.  
  
"Th...There's a jewel shard up ahead." At her comment InuYasha spun around. "What did you say?" "I sense a jewel shard up ahead. It must be in that village." Without another word the group raced off towards the village. Upon arriving at the entrance they were confused. In the fading rays of sunlight, they observed the village, but noticed that everything was calm. "Are you sure you sense one Kagome?" "Yes, positive." InuYasha called to a nearby villager. "Hey, old man!" The old man turned his attention to InuYasha. "Hello, can I help you young man?" "Yeah. Has there been any powerful demons through here? Most likely evil and sinister looking?" The old man began scratching his chin, "Nope 'fraid not. The only demon around here is Ayame and she's not evil or sinister. Quite the contrary, she protects us." Upon hearing the old man's words, Kagome became confused, 'Why would a demon protect a village of humans?" "Do you know where we can find this demon?" InuYasha asked. "Yep sure do. She lives about a mile out of town, that way." He pointed in the direction of Ayame's hut. "Thanks old man." "No problem sonny."  
  
The group then made their way to Ayame's hut. The whole way there Kagome couldn't help but to keep thinking of reasons why a demon would want to help humans. They were now almost at the hut. InuYasha sniffed the air and registered the smell of lavenders. "Be on guard everone, just in case." The group nodded their heads then pressed onward.  
  
Ayame sensed a group of five coming towards her. She walked outside and sniffed the air. 'Hmm...three demons and three humans traveling together?' She returned her attention to the path in time to see the figures appear. She suddenly stared wide-eyed at what she saw. White hair, amber eyes, 'Sess..Sesshoumaru..?' No it wasn't Sesshoumaru, he did not wear a red haori and he deffinatly would not be travling with humans. She sighed. Then looked up at the group once again. "Can I help you?" She asked them when they were close enough. InuYasha and the group stopped and stared at her. Kagome was the first one to speak. "Would I be correct in assuming that you are Ayame?" "Yes, you would." "Would I also be correct in assuming that you have a jewel shard in your possession?" Ayame narrowed her eyes. 'So she also has miko powers.' "Yes, you would also be correct in that assumption." "Well...I was wondering...ummm..." "We want the jewel shard!" Barked out InuYasha. "And if I refuse to give it to you?" InuYasha swung his sword at her. Not hard enough to hurt anyone, just hard enough to get his point across.  
  
Ayame, however, just stood her ground and at the last second, caught the blade between her palms. "Now, now. There's no need for violence." She released the sword and InuYasha withdrew it. "InuYasha! Sit!" There was a loud thump, as InuYasha hit the ground face first. Kagome looked up at Ayame, " Sorry about that. We do not wish to start any violence. Please allow me to explain the situation." Ayame simply nodded then gestured for everyone to enter her hut. They all entered, the last being an angry hanyou with dirt on his face. Once inside they all sat down around the fire and Kagome began the story. (A/N I'm not going to put in Kagome's whole story on how she broke the jewel and how she and InuYasha are recovering the shards because I think everyone already knows that by now.).  
  
After hearing Kagome's story, Ayame sat in silence for a few moments. She then stood and went over to the table and grabbed the jewel shard. She handed it to Kagome, "I hope that you succeed in your journey, miko." Smiling up at her, Kagome took the jewel shard, but noticed that it was already purified. "But...how?" "You are referring to the fact that it is already purified?" Kagome shook her head yes. Ayame smirked, "It seems then, that I too possess some miko powers." "How though?" Ayame stared into the fire and responded. "I inherited them from my mother. She taught me the basics before she died." "Oh...I'm sorry." There was a stretch of silence, in which everyone in the hut was in deep thought. Kagome was the one to break the silence. "I was wondering. Everyone in this village seems to trust you with their lives. Why do you protect them?" Glancing out the window, Ayame noticed how late it was. "I'm afraid that is a story best left until tomorrow. If you would like you all may stay here for the night." Everyone except InuYasha nodded their heads in acceptance. There was something about this demoness that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Everyone situated themselves about the hut and one by one drifted asleep. Ayame was the last one asleep and just the same as every night, the last thing on her mind was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Woohoo chapter four done! Ayame will tell about her past in the next chapter. I know, finally you get to learn why she gets so depressed when she remembers the past. Also, either in the next chapter or in chapter six, get ready for some more sadness. After that though it should start getting happier. Unless I change something at the last minute. You all know what to do now right? Of course you do, since you're all so smart. Review! Welp, I have to go do homework now (oh yay so much fun *gag*). See yas!  
  
~Aries 


	5. The Past

I'm back and with chapter five. In this chapter you'll get to find out what exactly happened in Ayame's past. Also remember how Sesshoumaru was thinking things like 'Is it really her..?'? Yeah, well I'll also be explaining that in this chapter also. Grrr! I HATE school! My English teacher is evil! He gave us this big long packet of review that we have to have done by Friday and it's so not enough time to finish it. Why must teachers be so cruel? From now on I'm gonna put review responses underneath my little intros of nonsense.  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: I know, I do update kinda fast, but that's a good thing right? Most likely on Mondays, Wenesdays, and Fridays, I will have a chapter out because I get outta school at 1:00, so it gives me plenty of time to type them out. Tuesdays and Thursdays are kinda iffy cause I get outta school at 3:20. And Saturdays and Sundays I most likely will also have a chapter out. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you don't mind the sadness!  
  
Heaven-Dragoon: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to know my story is startin to get around. I most definetly agree with you that Sess is cute! I'll try to update as often as possible and I'll try to keep to the schedule that I listed above. But if my evil teachers keep giving me so much work, then a chapter might get delayed *gasps in horror*. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: *Walks into her room and then sees Sesshoumaru* "My wish came true!!" *Pounces on Sesshoumaru* "What do you think your doing wench?" "Oh Sesshoumaru, don't deny your love for me!" *Sesshoumaru removes Aries from around his waist then leaves* *Aries plops down onto the ground with a frown on her face. Holds up a sign that reads, 'I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.' Flips the sign over, '*sigh* Sadly she also owns Sesshoumaru.'  
  
A/N: " " means talking  
' ' means thinking  
~ ~ means in a dream  
  
Chapter Five: The Past  
  
~ "Sesshoumaru wait!" Called out Ayame desperately. All she could see of him was his back getting further and further away from her as she ran closer to him. Her legs were growing heavier from running and her voice grew hoarse from calling out to him. She slowed down and began to whisper his name, "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru please, I'm sorry." He never turned around once and never stopped walking away. Then she heard his voice loud and clear, repeating the same words she would always wake up remembering, "Someday."~ That was her cue to become conscious. She sat up in bed and just stared into the darkness. She could hear the soft sounds of breathing coming from the other ocupants in her hut. Quietly standing up, she made her way to the exit of the hut. Scanning the sleeping forms, she made sure that she had not awakened any of them. Then turning around, she left and just the same as every night, she made her way to the hill.  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes and watched as Ayame left. He had awoken when he heard her tossing and turning in her sleep. She had been mumbling something, it sounded like she was calling out to someone, but he couldn't make out who. When she awoke he slowed down his heartbeat and breathing so as not to alert her that he was awake. When she left he wanted to follow her but decided against it. He had questions for her, but thought it better to ask them when everyone else was awake too. Glancing outside, he calculated that it was a few hours before dawn. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, then tried to get some more rest.  
  
Ayame was sitting ontop of the hill watching the fireflies below. She shivered as a cold wind blew by, 'Guess I should start bringing a blanket with me now that the seasons are changing.' She stared ahead of her, lost in thought and oblivious to the fact that unlike every other night, this night was different. This night, she had company. Hiding within the dense foliage, was Watari. He knew that he would find her here and that worked out to his advantage. He had also whitnessed her meeting with the strange group of travelers the previous day. He quietly growled from the back of his throat. That hanyou that was among the group had a striking resemblence to the mutt that had left Ayame heartbroken. He knew that now, more then ever, she would be thinking of Sesshoumaru.  
  
He needed to make his move and fast, before she would be lost to him forever. Walking out from behind the branches, he slowly approached Ayame. Sensing someone behind her Ayame turned around. "Watari, what are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you Ayame." "If your going to tell me to forget about Sesshoumaru again, then just please keep it to yourself." Watari balled his hands into fists at that name. "That's not what I wanted to talk about." Quirking an eyebrow at him, she waited for him to continue. "Ayame...I...." He sat down next to her and held her hands in his own. "You know how I feel about you Ayame. That's why I want you to be my mate." Ayame was speechless, she knew Watari liked her, but she never would have expected this from him, at least not now. She knew she had to tell him how she felt about him and also knew he wasn't going to like her answer. Looking into his eyes, she softly spoke her words as gently as possible. "I'm sorry Watari but I can't be your mate. I love you as a dear friend and nothing more. I will always be there for you and I know that one day you will find a demoness that you will love even more and who can make you happy. Until then, you can count on me to be there for you as a friend."  
  
Watari was crushed by her response. Somewhere deep down though, he had been expecting that answer. He let go of her hands and cast his eyes downward. "No Ayame, your wrong. There will never be another who makes me feel this way. There will always only be you." Without another word he stood and left her alone upon the hill. (A/N Ahhh poor Watari. Don't feel so bad for him though, you'll see why later on.). Ayame just closed her eyes and was once again in deep thought. As Watari was making his way through the forest, desperate thoughts were flooding his mind. 'Damn that mutt for ever coming into her life! Damn him for making her fall in love with him! There is no way I will be able to be with her. She won't be able to come away with me because of the damn village she protects. Ha! She would rather spend her entire life until she dies, protecting that village, than to live a happy life. Well, I'll just have to fix that and I know the perfect way how to." Since the first time Watari had seen that Ayame was in love with Sesshoumaru, he had been coming up with this plan. He had a few years earlier met a strange hanyou who was gathering jewel shards. The hanyou had approached Watari, seeing as how he had in his possesion a few shards and requested that he hand them over or die. Watari struck a deal with the hanyou. The deal being that Watari would give him the jewel shards if he would do one favor for him. The hanyou agreed and Watari, still to this day, had not had that one deed performed. Now of course he knew exactly what he wanted that hanyou to do for him and he would make sure it was done today. (A/N Uh oh what's gonna happen? You know what hanyou I'm talkin about right?)  
  
The sun had now risen and one by one, each member of InuYasha's group began to rouse from their sleep. The first being InuYasha, followed soon after by Kagome. Rubbing her eyes in an attempt to push the last remnants of sleep away, Kagome looked around. "InuYasha," she softly asked, so as not to wake the others, "where is Ayame?" "She left a few hours ago." He simply put it. "Left? To where?" "How should I know?" "Well, what should we do now?" "You should hurry up and make breakfast wench. I'm starving. Then afterwards, we'll go search for her." Kagome's eyebrows twitched together at InuYasha's rude comment, but she went ahead and started fixing breakfast anyways. Awoken by the commotion, Sango sat up and stretched. "Morning Kagome." "Kagome smiled at Sango, "Good morning Sango. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes." Sango nodded her head, then began to pet Kirara who had jumped into her lap the second she was awake. Miroku was the next one awoken, then shortly after was Shippo. "Mmmm, something smells good." Shippo said tiredly through a yawn. Kagome smiled at him. "Breakfast is ready." The group ate their meal in silence, then stood and prepared themselves. Exiting the hut, InuYasha sniffed the air and found the scent he was looking for. He began to walk in the direction of Ayame, followed closely by Kagome and Shippo, Sango and Kirara, and lastly Miroku.  
  
Ayame was sitting and enjoying the warmth of the sunlight, when she became aware of the presenses coming towards her. InuYasha and company walked up to Ayame, then seated themselves in the grass next to her. "Okay, start talking. Why do you protect a village of humans?" Demanded InuYasha. Ayame lightly laughed, "You get straight to the point don't you?" InuYasha didn't respond to her, he sat and stared at her with those amber eyes that were all too familiar to her. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and to ponder on where to start her story. "I suppose I will just have to start from the begining. I hope you all are prepared for a rather lengthy tale." With that said, she began. "When I was a child I lived in the eastern lands. My father and mother were the lord and lady of those lands. I say were because they were killed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(A/N Yeah yeah I know another one. This one won't be as long though). "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you guys?" A child Ayame of about six, was running through the halls of the expansive house in search of her parents. She turned a corner and came upon her father's study. She could hear talking coming from inside, so she pressed her ear to the door. " Lord Ryu, Lady Yumi, it is a pleasure to have you visit." Came the polite gretting from a soft, soothing voice that Ayame recognized as her mother's. "It is a pleasure to be here Lady Sazume." This voice Ayame did not recognize. It was low and rugged sounding. "And where might your mate be?" The owner of the rugged voice inquired. "He should be here shortly." Ayame's eyes were suddenly covered up with a pair of clawed hands. "Guess who?" Came the rich and smooth sounding voice of her father. "Daddy!" Ayame squealed in delight. She turned around and hugged his neck. He had medium length black hair and soft chocolate colored eyes. There was a yellow cresent moon in the middle of his forehead and golden stripes on his cheeks. "What are you doing out here little one?" "Well I was looking for you and mommy, when I heard strange voices coming from inside. Who is in their daddy?" Ayame's father smiled down at his daughter and she smiled in return. "What do you say we go find out?" Ayame nodded her head eagerly and held out her arms, signifying that her father needed to pick her up now.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms, then pushed open the door and entered. All attention from within the room was turned to Ayame and her father. Ayame saw her mother standing by her father's desk. She had long golden hair and sapphire blue eyes. A purple cresent moon in the middle of her forehead and maroon stripes on her cheeks. Ayame then looked at three unfamiliar faces. A tall lanky looking male neko, who had stringy black hair and intimidating green eyes. There was a red star in the middle of his forehead and crimson red stripes on his cheeks. Standing next to him was his mate, a female neko, who had medium length red hair and purple eyes. An orange star was in the middle of her forehead, accented by pale-orange stripes on either cheek. Lastly standing next to her was a male child neko, only a few years older than Ayame. He had inherited his father's stringy black hair and his mother's purple eyes. He had a pale-blue star in the middle of his forehead and teal stripes on either of his cheeks.  
  
"So you finally decided to join us did you Shin?" The lanky neko joked. Ayame didn't like him and so she pushed herself into her father's chest as fas as she could. "And this must be little Ayame? Hello there." He smiled and waved at her. Ayame didn't answer him at first, but was then nudged by her father. "Go on, say hello Ayame." "Hello." She barely said above a whisper. "She's darling." said the male neko's mate. "Allow me to introduce myself Ayame. I am Lord Ryu of the southern lands. This is my mate Lady Yumi and my son Karisou." Ayame glanced at each figure as he introduced them. Shin walked over to his desk and handed Ayame over to her mother. He motioned for everyone to sit down and then sat down himself. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit Ryu?" Ayame made herself comfortable in her mother's lap, then listened in to the conversation. "I have a proposition for you Shin." "Oh, and what is that?" Ryu looked to Ayame then back to Shin. "I propose an arranged mating between your daughter and my son. The two of them would be good together. They would be able to rule over both the southern and eastern lands with an iron fist." The room was silent for a moment. The only movement was that of the eyes of Shin glancing at his mate then returning his gaze back onto Ryu. "I'm sorry, but I must decline Ryu. I will not force my daughter into a mating. I would prefer her to choose her mate on her own."  
  
This was not the answer Ryu was looking for. He became enraged and raised his voice in anger. "Don't be a fool Shin! Why would you risk having your daughter choose a mate who could possibly be unsuited for ruling over your lands? My son is strong, intelligent, and is perfectly capable of this task!" Shin just stared at Ryu, unfazed by his shouting and calmy answered his inquery. "I don't care if my daughter chooses a mate who is not suitabe for ruling over my lands." He looked over to his daughter who was being rocked in her mother's lap. "I only care that she chooses a mate that will make her happy. A mate who can promise to keep her safe. And a mate who she truly loves with all her heart." He returned his attention back to Ryu. "That is why I decline your offer." Ryu didn't know how to respond, he looked to his mate for help, but found that she was just as speechless. Noticing that the conversation was over with, Shin stood. "Well if that is all, then I must say that you have over stayed your welcome Ryu." Ryu glared at Shin, but then ushered his mate and son out of the room. Ayame caught a glance from Karisou as he disappeared behind the corner of the hall. "You'll regret this Shin. You have made a foolish mistake." The neko family of the southern lands then left and returned back to their own home.  
  
Shin huffed a sigh of relief, then walked over to his mate and daughter. Sazume noticed the worried expression on his face. She held his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He returned this smile then looked down at his daughter who was struggling to get out of her mother's arms and into his. He laughed, then picked her up and swung her in a circle. Ayame giggled in delight. She was then pulled into his chest and he hugged her tightly. She gazed up at him, "Daddy what was all the shouting about?" Shin smiled at her innocent nature, "It was nothing important my little one." She then leaned her head against his chest and began to doze off. Shin walked with his mate to Ayame's room and placed her down onto her fouton. Then kissing her forehead, he and his mate turned and left. They walked down the hall and into their room. Closing the door behind her, Sazume confronted her mate. "Shin, I'm afraid of what Ryu might do. You know what he is capable of when he does not get what he wants. And I"m guessing that he wanted this arranged mating only for the purpose of gaining more land and power." Shin had also quessed that to be the reason. He turned to his mate and took in the worry that was laced within her posture and eyes. "Don't worry Sazume. I will never allow Ayame to mate with his son. And I will never allow any harm to come to you or her."  
  
The following months were a blur for Ayame. Within those months she did not see her parents as much. They were busy with matters that they said she "Would not understand." Ayame was now spending most of her time out in the garden. On one such day she was skipping along and picking flowers. She had strayed some distance from the house, but she didn't care, the prettier flowers grew farther away anyways. She was about to bend down and pick some when she was stopped by an unfamiliar voice. "Hello Ayame." She looked to her left and saw Karisou walk out of the bushes. "You do remember me don't you?" She did remember him. She had not heard him speak on that day when his family was over and she found that his voice was actually rather calming, compared to his father's. Ayame barely nodded her head. Karisou smirked. "You know Ayame, your father made a stupid decision." Karisou began stepping closer to Ayame and she began stepping away from him. She was about to run away when he suddenly appeared right in front of her and seized her upper arms in his grip. He bent his head down and sniffed her hair. Ayame was frightened, she didn't know what he was doing. She began to struggle. This only increased the grip upon her arms. "You know," came Karisou's voice, "I could have loved you Ayame. You are very beautiful. I could have protected you and given you anything you wanted." "I want you to let me go!" Shouted Ayame. Karisou then complied to her wish and released his grip on Ayame. She fell onto the soft ground beneath her. "Your father will pay for his choice Ayame." She watched as he walked away and was enveloped in the darkness of the trees. (A/N Ayame is seven right now and karisou is twelve. Just wanted to clear that up for you.)  
  
Ayame stood and ran towards her house. She was scared for her mother and father's safety. She ran inside and noticed the hurry everyone was in. Servants were running back and forth and she even saw some guards running about. "Ayame!." It was her mother. She ran to Ayame and picked her up, then began to make her way to the other side of the house. "Mommy what's going on? Why is everyone in such a hurry?" Sazume looked down at her daughter, tears in her eyes. "There's no time to explain, I need to get you to a safe place." Sazume ran down one hall after another until she came to a dead end. At the end of the hall was a painting of a family portrait. Sazume placed her daughter on the ground and hugged her tightly. "Ayame I want you to go through this tunnel that leads outside. When you are outside you must run as far away as possible. Make sure that whatever you do, you do not run south. Do you understand?" Ayame didn't understand, but nodded her head anyways.  
  
Just then Shin came down the hall towards his family. He looked to his mate and she knew that it was time. He then looked down at his daughter, confusion clearly written upon her face. "I'm sorry my little one, but you must be going. You cannot stay here, it is too dangerous." Ayame didn't understand what he meant. Whay did she have to go? What was going on? Why was it dangerous? Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry. She was wrapped up in an embrace from her father. He was making soft soothing noises. "Please don't cry little one. Everything will be okay, but you must go now." He held her at arms length and wiped her tears away. "You need to be the brave little girl I know you can be, okay?" Ayame nodded her head. "Good. Now you have to get going. Hurry." Shin lifted up the painting on the wall and Ayame entered the tunnel that laid behind it. She turned around and the last thing she saw was her mother crying and a sad look on her father's face. "Goodbye my little one. Always remember that we love you." With that her father lowerd the painting and Ayame was consumed in darkness.  
  
She did as her mother and father told her to do. She made her way through the tunnel and made it to the end. Stepping outside she turned around and saw that there was smoke coming from her house and what seemed like a endless number of demons were engaged in battle. She now understood what was happening. The southern lands where attacking her home land because of her father's refusal of Ryu's proposition. She also understood that she would most likely never see her parents again. Distracted in her thoughts she didn't notice two demons making their way towards her. "Well looky here. Seems like we have ourselves a survivor." Said one of them. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to fix that won't we?" The other one responded. Ayame's vision was becomg ingulfed in red. She could not control her anger and it overtook her. She had had some training in fighting from her father after the meeting with the southern lord. He had said that it was necsessary and now she was glad that he taught her. She lashed out at the two demons and struck them down.They had managed to get in a few good hits though. She had been slashed along her back and down her leg. When the demons fell upon the ground dead, her vision once again became clear and she remembered the last part of her parent's wishes. She was to run away, but to make sure not to go south. Despite the pain in her back and leg and the warm blood that was being soaked into her clothing, she ran.  
  
She had been running for three days now. She had not stopped and she never looked back. Exhaustion, pain, and hunger, however, were pressing down on her. She was about to give up, to just collapse and lay down in the forest and die, when she smelled humans. There was a village upahead. She urged her body foward and made it to the village. Some people had noticed her and gasped in horror at the sight in front of them. They saw a beaten and worn-down demon, wearing clothes that were now a crimson color. A few ran up to her. "Please," began Ayame in a weak voice, "I need help. It hurts so bad...hurts so bad." Finally giving in to her exhaustion, she collapsed onto the ground. A man gathered her up and took her to the village healer. She had spent the next few weeks recovering. When she was fully healed she decided to repay the village for its kindness. She would stay there and protect them for as long as she was alive and there was strength within her body. The villagers accepted her decision. They even helped to build her a hut outside of the village in a nice clearing within the forest.  
  
She had lived there ever since and kept true to her words. The village had never been harmed because she had always kept it safe. That is how she met Watari. It hade been ten years since Ayame first arrived in the village. Watari had been roaming the forest and came upon the village. Thinking that he could easily take it over and make the villagers serve him, he tried to attack it. He was not prepared to meet Ayame however. She had defeated him in a battle and he returned to the forest with his tail between his legs. A few days later though, he was back. Ayame was prepared to fight him again, but he said he was not there to fight, but to apologize. Since that day they had become friends and remained so to this day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"So now you know the whole story." Ayame had purposely left out the part about Sesshoumaru though, having a hunch that InuYasha was Sesshoumaru's half brother. The group was in silence, processing her words. 'Poor Ayame, she has been through so much sorrow.' Were the thoughts of Kagome. InuYasha was in shock, 'She was the daughter of the lord and lady of the southern lands? I had heard stories of what had happened when I was younger, but I always thought that she too had been killed.' Miroku was in thought, with his eyes cast down and Sango wiped a tear away from her eye. "If you don't mind me asking Ayame," Kagome softly spoke, "what happened to the eastern lands?" Ayame glanced at Kagome and had a hard time coming up with words. She managed to, however, and spoke, "I can only guess that they were taken over by Ryu. His son Karisou is most likely the lord of them." "Oh..." Was the quiet response from Kagome. Their conversation was put on halt, when a flock of birds came fluttering out of the forest causing a racket. Ayame suddenly shot up from her sitting position. She sniffed the air and her eyes went wide in horror. "No....it can't be." She raced off towards the village. 'Please don't be what I think it is.' InuYasha was running to the village also. He had also smelled it. There was smoke in the air.  
  
Dun dun dun, my first cliffhanger! Phew, this chapter took awhile to type out. So now you know about Ayame. Isn't it sad? When Ayame told her story to Sesshoumaru she had left out the part about her being the daughter of the lord and lady of the eastern lands. That's why he was wondering 'Is it her?' cause he had heard stories about what had happened, just the same as InuYasha had. In the next chappie, well you'll see. I don't want to give anything away. So now that the reading is done, that means it's review time! Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	6. Fire and Shadow

Hello everyone! Aries here and with chapter six. *Stretches*, oy, I'm so tired, I actually got the hideously long review packet for English done on time. It took me some long hours of staying up at night to do it though. Even though I'm tired, I just couldn't allow myself to rest unless I got this chapter done. So, here it is.  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if the chapters are hard to read. I type them out this way cause I dunno, it just feels right to me. I'll try and make it easier to read. Sessy should show up soon so don't worry. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries is sitting at her computer pondering on what to type up when her stomach growls.* "Sesshoumaru!" *She hears shouting coming from another room* "What is it wench?" "Go get me something to eat!" "No way, you don't own me so therefore you can't order me around." *Mutters to herself about a certain youkai who was gonna regret that later and about how she wishes she owned InuYasha.*  
  
Chapter Six: Fire and Shadow  
  
Ayame raced through the forest at top speed. Her lungs were burning from her rapid intakes of air in her hysteria. She sensed that InuYasha and the others were following her, but that didn't concern her. All that was on her mind at the moment was the smoke and blood that she had smelled, drifting in the air. She willed her legs to go faster and was rewarded with them doing so. Bursting out of the trees, she suddenly came to a halt. Her eyes became wide and anger washed over her. What she had feared had happened, was now happening before her eyes. InuYasha and the rest of the group also came bursting from out of the forest and they too all stood and gaped at the site that lay before them.  
  
Houses were on fire and burning to the ground at a rapid pace. The villagers were all dead. Some laying slaughtered and bleeding in the middle of the road, others being charred in the remains of their homes. No one had been spared, not even the children. Ayame's vision began to turn red. Her hands clenched tightly into fists, her claws digging into her skin and drawing blood.  
  
'How could this happen? Why would someone do this...how could someone do this? The children, they're all dead, murdered, killed. But by who?'  
  
She sniffed the air and a menacing growl left her throat. She recognized that smell, she had encountered it a few years earlier. At that time she had had a few jewel shards in her posession that she had taken from some demons she had exterminated. She had been walking back to her village from visiting another, when she was greeted by the site of a hanyou dressed in a baboon's pelt. He asked for her jewel shards and she had refused. They battled and he eventually over-powered her. He took the jewel shards and left her there to die. However, Ayame was able to gather what strength she had left and made it to her village's healer.  
  
That same smell was now clinging to the village like a disease. The hanyou's filthy stench was everywhere. Ayame sniffed again and recognized another smell. It was faint, but her nose caught it. Underlying that of the hanyou's was Watari's. This confused her. Why would his smell be within the village. InuYasha also took a good wiff of the air and he too growled loudy.  
  
"Naraku!" He growled. "That bastard! I'll kill him!"  
  
'So, Naraku is his name? It seems that InuYasha and I now share a common enemy.' Thought Ayame.  
  
Her thoughts were inturupted, however, by the irritating laughter coming from ahead of them.  
  
"Ku ku ku ku ku. So, it seems we meet again demoness. And you too InuYasha."  
  
"Naraku you bastard! How could you do this? The village did not have any jewel shards and posed no threat to you. So why would you attack them and not just come for us?" Demanded InuYasha.  
  
"Because I was asked to destroy the village. It was a little favor I had to repay. But now that it's done I can start back up with obtaining the jewel shards. Starting with yours!"  
  
Naraku then lunged at the group who all dodged it. Kagome told Shippo to get to a safe spot and he followed her orders. Miroku was about to use his wind tunnel when the buzzing of insects reached his ears. Cursing under his breath, he attacked them with his staff. Sango and InuYasha were constantly attacking Naraku, while Kagome was firing arrows. Ayame, however, kept her eyes on the destruction of her second home. Her eyes scanning every inch, taking in every dead body. Her gaze stopped on the small bleeding forms of Sakura and Takune, only two of the children that were murdered.  
  
'I never even got to tell them my story. And now they will never get to hear it.' Were Ayame's thoughts.  
  
Ayame was once again overcome with anger and red bleed into her eyes. Her demon side was taking over and she made no attempt to restrain it. She rushed at the figure in the baboon pelt, the cause of all this destruction. Naraku wasn't expecting the attack and was unprepared for the hand that was now thrust into his abdomen.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done asshole. Now die!"  
  
With that Ayame ripped her hand upward and cut Naraku in half. The body disintigrated and a wooden doll fell to the ground.  
  
"Dammit! He sent another one of his puppets." Yelled InuYasha. "That coward."  
  
'A puppet?' This enraged Ayame even more. 'He isn't dead. He must die, he must pay for this.'  
  
Her demon side was still in control and Ayame needed to get away before she accidentally hurt one of the people standing near her. She ran off into the forest, blinded by her anger.  
  
"Ayame wait!" Called out Kagome, who started to run after her.  
  
She was stopped by InuYasha grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"And just what did you think you were doing?"  
  
"I was going to go help her! Now let me go."  
  
Sighing, InuYasha spoke to Kagome and tried to get his point across. "Kagome, if I let you go after her, there is a chance she might attack you. If you didn't notice her demon side was in control. You stay here with the others, I'll go after her."  
  
Realizing what could have happened to her, Kagome nodded her head. InuYasha took off after Ayame. However, she was far ahead of him. Ayame came to a clearing in the forest and stopped. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. She heard some movement to her side and was about to attack at whatever was over there, when her limbs were suddenly paralyzed. The only movement she was allowed, was that of her head. She looked to her side and watched as Watari emerged, a huge smile plastered on his face. He approached Ayame and she in return growled.  
  
"Come now Ayame, is that any way to thank your savior?"  
  
"What are you talking about Watari? What did you do to me, why can't I move?"  
  
"Just a little trick I picked up. You know, I was planning on asking Naraku to get rid of that mutt Sesshoumaru for me, but you did just fine getting rid of him yourself. So instead I asked him to destroy your village and save you from a life of servitude. You no longer have to spend your life bowing to the wishes of those humans. You can come with me now and live happily as my mate."  
  
Repulsed at Watari's actions. Ayame spit out, "I will never be your mate Watari! You can die for all I care. You bastard how could you do that? You are no better than that damn hanyou Naraku! You are just a coward!"  
  
Her words angered Watari and he backhanded Ayame. A trickle of blood ran down her cheek.  
  
"Bitch! Don't you ever talk to me that way! You should be thanking me for what I have done! I have freed you and what do you do? You spit in my face and call me a coward!"  
  
Ayame was shocked. Never had she seen Watari act this way. He had always been so kind, he would never have raised his hand at her in violence. She then realized that this wasn't Watari at all. This was a demon who had been corrupted by madness.  
  
"You have gone mad Watari." Whispered Ayame.  
  
"Maybe I have, but it has gotten me what I want."  
  
He took his thumb and wiped the blood off of Ayame's cheek. Then raising it to his mouth, he licked it off of with his tongue. Ayame flinched at his touch, then felt disgusted when he licked her blood off of his thumb.  
  
"You taste so sweet Ayame. I have wanted to do this for some time now..."  
  
He lowerd his mouth down to meet hers and kissed her. As much as Ayame was disgusted before, she felt ten times that now. She felt one of his fangs graze across her lower lip, then sink down and nip it. He drew blood and that's what he wanted. He sucked on her lip, drinking in the blood, then when he had enough, he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes.  
  
He slid his tongue along his lips, lapping up the remainder of her blood that still lingered upon them, then softly spoke, "Heavenly, truly heavenly."  
  
He was cut short of his enjoyment when InuYasha finally arrived upon the scene. He took in the site before him and growled. He saw Ayame, paralyzed and eyes wide in fear. Then he saw the male youkai and could only assume that he had harmed her, judging from the smell of blood in the air and the frightened look Ayame would give him. Without further analization required, InuYasha attacked the male youkai. His first attack was unsuccessful, but after quickly striking again, his sword connected and tore through Watari. InuYasha withdrew Tetseiga and watched as the youkai hit the ground, lifeless. Free from the spell, Ayame slumped to the ground as well. The red bleed out of her vision and her eyes returned to their normal crystal blue.  
  
"Thank you InuYasha." She spoke.  
  
He drew his attention off of the dead corpse lying on the ground and placed it upon the living form that was on the ground.  
  
"Your welcome." There was a short stretch of silence, then InuYasha spoke again. "I'm sorry about what happened Ayame. I'm sure that the villagers would not blame you and are in a better place now."  
  
Ayame looked up at InuYasha and oddly her face was calm. She stood and briefly looked at Watari's lifeless body. She sneered in disgust at it, then turned and regarded InuYasha.  
  
"I would like to go bury the villagers now. That is the least I can do for failing them. This filth, however," she gestured to Watari, "deserves to rot in the sun and have no one weep over his death."  
  
She began to walk back to the village, followed by InuYasha. Upon arriving she found that the blazing buildings were now reduced to smoldering ashes and that Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all busy digging graves. She felt her heart clench and silently thanked them for their kindness. Noticing the arrival of the two, Kagome stopped what she was doing and ran up and embraced Ayame.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ayame. It's all our fault this happened. If we hadn't asked you to tell us about your past, then you could have noticed Naraku's presense and saved the village."  
  
Ayame patted Kagome's back, then withdrew from the hug. "Please do not blame yourselves for this. It is my fault, I should have patrolled the area this morning and put a warning barrier up around the village. To make up for my mistake, I will avenge their deaths. Which leads me to a favor I would like to ask of all of you. Seeing as how we all now have a common enemy, I would like to join you on your journey and hunt down and kill this...Naraku. Will you allow me?"  
  
Not being the ones to make the decision, the group turned toward InuYasha and awaited an answer. InuYasha was busy thinking the matter over. Ayame was skilled in fighting and strong, so having her join them would be useful. She also had nowhere to go now, seeing as how there was no way to rebuild the village and there was nothing holding her here. He came to a final decision.  
  
He nodded his head, "Ayame, you are welcome to join us."  
  
Ayame slightly bowed her upper half in greatfulness, "Thank you InuYasha."  
  
For the remainder of the day they dug graves and burried the bodies of the villagers within them. Ayame placed flowers upon the graves, then knelt and prayed. She promised them that she would avenge them and she would not fail in that task. That night, no one slept and when the sun rose, it shone upon the tired faces of the group. They ate breakfast, then prepared themselves to leave. InuYasha was at the front leading the group, Kagome following with Shippo on her shoulder. Next came Sango, with Kirara at her side and Miroku right behind her. Last was Ayame. As they were leaving the village, she turned around and said her silent goodbye to the villagers and to what was left of her second home.  
  
Now that this sad part is over with, the story should start to get happier now. Phew, finally...I don't think I could have put in any more sad parts. Sessy will show up in the next chapter, yay! Even though the way he and Ayame meet again won't be to....hmmm how to put it....heart warming. Well, you'll just have to wait and see. *Mwuhahaha* (evil laugh). *Coughs* ^_^U. You know what you have to do now...review! I hope this chapter was easier to read, even though it felt kinda weird typin it out. If you think it was better this way lemme know and I'll continue to type em out this way, despite the weirdness. If not, then I'll go back to how I was originally doing it. Until chapter seven, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	7. Crimson Reunion

Here I am with chapter seven! Sorry I haven't been updating as quick as I usually do, but I was having somewhat of a hard time thinking up how I wanted to type this chapter out. Ayame and Sesshoumaru will meet up in this chapter. Yay! I know finally. Sorry to say that Naraku will not be killed in this chapter, but he will be sooner or later. I did put in some bashing of him in this chapter though ^-^. Now, on to reviewer responses!  
  
leila: Yay I have a new reviewer! I'm glad that you like my story. Don't worry they will meet up in this chappie. Thank you for the compliment! I hope that you will continue to enjoy reading this story! Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries walks into her room with a glass of water and stops in the doorway when she sees Sesshoumaru typing on her computer* "What do you think you are doing Sesshoumaru?!" "I'm making this story better. Ayame needs to meet up with me already for...reasons that are my own." "You pervert! Get off my computer!" *Sesshoumaru gives her an ice cold glare* "Didn't I already tell you that you don't own me so you can't order me around?" *Aries glares back at him* "But I do own the computer you are using so get off!" "No!" "That's it you asked for it!" *Pours her glass of water on top of Sesshoumaru's head. Then realizes what shes done and runs.* *Sesshoumaru races after.* *Aries runs for her life while screaming, "I don't own InuYasha!"*  
  
Chapter Seven: Crimson Reunion  
  
It had been a month since the fateful day the village had burned down and Ayame had joined InuYasha's group. Since then her heart had begun to heal and she had begun to act almost like her old self. Of course she owed her thanks for this mending of her soul, to her newly acquired friends. They helped her get through that tough time and she was comforted with the fact that together they would destroy Naraku. One thing had not changed, however, and of course that would be her dreams. She still would dream of Sesshoumaru and she would still awake every night with the thought of him. But not being able to go to the place where he left her life, she would just lay back down and stay awake the rest of the night, or go off somewhere and sit by herself until the sun rose.  
  
On one such morning Kagome had found Ayame sitting quietly by a small waterfall. Ayame had her eyes closed and seemed almost as if she were asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Kagome just gathered some water and was leaving when Ayame spoke to her.  
  
"What awakes you this early in the morning Kagome?" She softly inquired.  
  
Kagome turned around and regarded the demoness who now had her eyes open and was staring unblinkingly at her. "I just thought that I would prepare breakfast before InuYasha wakes up and demands to know why I haven't already fixed it."  
  
Nodding her head in understanding, Ayame closed her eyes once more. Kagome was hesitant about leaving. She knew about how every night Ayame would awake a few hours earlier than everyone else and would go off and find a peaceful place to be by herself. What she wanted to know, was why she would awake every night and go off and seclude herself. Striding over towards Ayame she slowly sat down beside her. Ayame opened one of her eyes and peeked over at Kagome.  
  
"Was there something you wanted Kagome?"  
  
Thinking her words over carefully, Kagome asked what was on her mind. "Ayame, every night you awake a few hours before dawn and find a place to seclude yourself from us. Why is that?"  
  
Opening her other eye and turning her full attention to the miko, Ayame answered her. "I have always been an early riser Kagome. I 'seclude' myself from the group when I awake, as you put it, because I merely do not wish to awaken you." Only half of her response was true. Ayame was an early riser, due to her former duties at the village, but she did not leave just because she didn't want to awaken them. That was part of it, but she mainly left because she needed time to think.  
  
Sensing that Ayame's answer wasn't the whole truth, Kagome probed some more. "You are hiding something aren't you?"  
  
"What makes you think that I would hide something?"  
  
"Well for one thing you answered me way too quickly and I have awoken on some occasions and heard you mumbling in your sleep. What do you dream about that would cause this? Does it have to do with the villagers?"  
  
Noticing the worry that was etched upon Kagome's face, Ayame sighed. 'You knew you couldn't hide this forever. You can trust her, so just tell her.' "No Kagome, I do not dream of the villagers."  
  
"Then what do you dream about?"  
  
"My dreams...contain the memories of a man I love, but who left because I was not able to be with him because I was bound to the village."  
  
Her interest sparking, but not wanting to upset Ayame, Kagome added, "Please, if it does not bother you, I would like to know how you met him."  
  
Laughing to herself at the curiosity that was alight in Kagome's eyes, Ayame decided that it would probably do her some good to get this off of her chest. Nodding her head, she began. "Very well, I will tell you of our meeting."  
  
For the next hour Ayame told her tale to the intently listening Kagome. She left out some key parts though. She didn't say what his name was because in doing so Kagome would tell IuYasha and well, she didn't want to think about what would transpire after that. She also left out the description of him just in case Kagome made the connection that the demon she was talking about was Sesshoumaru. When she had finished her story she smiled. She felt as if now she had someone she could talk to about this whenever she wanted. Ayame looked at Kagome's face and laughed. The way Kagomes facial expressions changed from sadness, to surprise, to disbelief, then anger, was entertaining.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts by the sound of laughter, Kagome turned to Ayame, "What's so funny. How can you be laughing after telling such a sad story? Don't you even miss him?"  
  
Getting her laughter under control, Ayame smiled and answered Kagome's inquery. "Of course I miss him Kagome. That is clearly proven in the fact that he is constantly on my mind and in my dreams. But I am not sad that he is gone, because I know that after we defeat Naraku and I am able to live my life freely, I will see him again. Even if I have to search for years and trek across the highest mountain, go through the most dangerous forests, or face the toughest demons, I will find him."  
  
Kagome smiled at this. "That's so romantic." Sighing to herself she admitted, "I wish I had someone I could do that for."  
  
"But you do have someone Kagome."  
  
Confused at Ayame's words Kagome just simply replied, "Huh?"  
  
"I said you do have someone. Only you don't have to cross mountains and forests to get to him. You only have to walk a few feet back to camp and you've found him"  
  
Understanding where Ayame was going with this, Kagome almost shouted, "What! You don't mean InuYasha do you? No way! I don't love InuYasha." She denied.  
  
Ayame smirked, "I see the way you look at him Kagome and the way you always relax when he is around. I know you love him and denying it won't make it go away."  
  
Huffing in defeat Kagome agreed, "Alright, so I do feel something for him. It's true that I do feel comforted when he is around and sure sometimes I give him dreamy looks, but they are all in vain." At this Kagome's face became sullen.  
  
Not quite understanding what she meant by that, Ayame implored, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You remember when we were all at your hut and I told you the story of how I broke the Shikon jewel and about how I am the reincarnation of a priestess?" At this Ayame nodded her head. "Well the priestess that I am reincarnated from is Kikyo and she and InuYasha loved one another. She was killed , though, but is unable to find rest, so she has become a walking corpse and she feeds off of the souls of dead maidens in order to remain in this world."  
  
"So because she is still somewhat alive, InuYasha still has some feelings for her?" Asked Ayame.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. Ayame smiled and a puzzled look befell Kagome's face. "Well then, I guess we will just have to make him forget about this, Kikyo, and make him realize how much better you are than a walking corpse." Mused Ayame.  
  
Hearing these words of encouragement, Kagome smiled. They were brought out of their conversation though by the loud hollering of InuYasha demanding to know where breakfast was.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Kagome whispered.  
  
Not knowing what that statement meant, Ayame just brushed it away and stood. "Perhaps we should be heading back before we both get lectured."  
  
Agreeing with her, Kagome stood and they both walked back to camp. Upon arriving they were greeted by an unhappy hanyou. "Just where the hell have you been? Why isn't breakfast ready?"  
  
Ayame and Kagome glanced at each other and shared a smile. "And what the hell are you smiling about?" Demanded InuYasha.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just glad to be greeted with your happy face this morning InuYasha." Spoke Kagome in an innocent sing-song voice. Ayame started laughing at this, which earned her a glare from InuYasha. Kagome then went about making breakfast and for the rest of the morning they all chatted and ate. After finishing breakfast the group packed up and headed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*One week later*  
  
The group had acquired two more jewel shards and were currently heading in the westward direction, following another one. They had also encountered another one of Naraku's puppets, but made quick work of it. Kagome and Ayame had included Sango in their conversation from a week earlier. Ayame told her about her dreams and the man she loves and they also all talked about how thick-headed InuYasha was for not seeing that Kagome was a much better choice than a soul-stealing corpse.  
  
The group was walking through the forest when both InuYasha and Ayame suddenly halted. Sniffing the air InuYasha growled and unsheathed Tetseiga, but Ayame just stared with wide eyes.  
  
'Sess...Sesshoumaru?!' She sniffed the air again and reveled in the smell, but then noticed how stale it smelt. 'He hasn't been here for at least a week.'  
  
The rest of the group, nervous from the sudden stop and growl from InuYasha, made themselves alert in case of an attack. "What is it InuYasha?" Kagome quietly spoke.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. He was here, maybe about a week ago." Resheathing Tetseiga, InuYasha added, "Hopefully he went back to his lands in the west and we won't have to have an encounter with him." The group began walking again and Ayame followed, caught up in her thoughts.  
  
'So he lives in the west. I'll have to remember that. What exactly did InuYasha mean he returned to his lands in the west? Could it be that he is the western lord? It would make sense, after all he did dress rather exspensively and was arrogant enough to pass for a lord.' She sighed to herself, 'At least now I know where to find him.' Was her last thought before the group settled down and made camp for the night.  
  
The next morning the group awoke, ate, and then once again began following the jewel shard that was heading west. As they were walking, Ayame admired how it was going to be a beautiful day. She drew in a deap breath of air, but then was jolted out of her admiration of the morning by what she smelt.  
  
'Why of all times? At least I have a few hours until..*gulp* I go into heat.'  
  
She silently prayed that they would reach a village soon and she could dismiss herself for a few days. At around noon her prayers were answered and they came upon a village. They all gathered around the entrance and scanned it. Deciding that there were no threats here, they would take a break. They walked over to a riverbank and rested. Kagome began cooking lunch and the rest of the group patiently waited. After eating, Ayame cleared her throat and announced that she would be needing to leave for a few days. InuYasha understood why, he had smelled it when they were gathered at the entrance to the village. The other's however did not understand. Kagome had asked her why she needed to go, but Ayame just said that it would be better if she left so as no harm would come to the group and that they shouldn't worry because she would be back in a few days. After everything had been made clear, Ayame said goodbye and left.  
  
She had been making her way south-west for a few hours now, when she decided to stop and take a break. She stretched and was about to sit down against a tree when she sensed it. The jewel shard that they had been hunting, was making it's way towards her at an alarming pace. Readying herself for battle, she awaited its arrival. It finally came out of the forest and she was overcome with rage. It was another of Naraku's puppets. It was dressed in its usual baboon pelt and there was a soft glowing pink comig from wihin it. The power of this puppet was evenly matched with hers, so she knew that she had a chance to win, even if she was by herself.  
  
"Ku ku ku ku ku," came that hideous laughter, "so you are all alone are you? Well that makes it easier for me."  
  
"What is easier for you?" Barked out Ayame.  
  
"The fact that I will kill you and you will not have any help from your little companions."  
  
After he finished saying that, Naraku lunged at Ayame. She dodged, but was too slow and was struck through her left shoulder by one of Naraku's tentacles. Red now bleeding into her eyes, she turned around and slashed at Naraku. She managed to chop off some tentacles, but because of the jewel shard, they were quickly regenerated. Naraku only laughed at this and Ayame in response became even more overwhelmed by her demon side. Not thinking about what she was doing she attacked Naraku. He was able to dodge because her movements were not smooth and under control, thanks to her rage. She struck at him again and he once again dodged, but then he too attacked and a tentacle pierced her side. Ayame hit the ground, breathing rapidly and blood pouring from her wounds.  
  
'Is this how it will end? Am I also going to die at the hands of the one who murdered the innocent people of my village. No, I will not! I must defeat him. I must live so that I can avenge their deaths. I must live so that I can see Sesshoumaru again.' Her mind was then flooded with the thought that she might not see Sesshoumaru again. She pushed her thoughts away and cleared her mind. She needed to be focused. She shakily stood and glared at Naraku.  
  
'Please, give me strength Sesshoumaru.' In a blur Ayame rushed at Naraku and slashed him down the middle. Naraku was shocked, 'How can she move so fast with injuries such as those?' His thoughts were cut short, however, when the body of the puppet disintegrated and a wooden doll and jewel shard fell to the ground. Bending down and picking up the jewel shard, Ayame purified it, then put it in the small bag at her hip. She then took in the state she was in. Her wounds were bleeding profusly and her vision was becoming blurry. She wanted more than anything, to just fall to the ground and rest, but she knew that in doing so, she would never get back up. She didn't want to die, not like this. She needed to do something and quick. Not thinking clearly, she raced off as fast as her legs would take her.  
  
All thoughts were focused on one thing, Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to die without seeing him once more. She needed to tell him how she felt and that she was sorry. So all she did was run. She had been running west for two days now. Her wounds would stop bleeding and clot, but then reopen because of her strenuous physical activity. She sniffed the air for just the smallest sign of his scent, but had no luck. She didn't care, she knew he lived somewhere in the west, so that's where she ran. On the third day of her never-ending run, she finally picked up his scent. Warm tears stung at her eyes and she was filled with hope. She urged her legs, which now felt like two heavy logs, onward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Within Sesshoumaru's home*  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his library going over some scrolls, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Came his smooth reply.  
  
The door slid open and in walked Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin wants to go outside and play and pick flowers, but Jaken won't let Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru peered over the top of the scoll he was reading and noted Rin's face. She was giving him that look again. That look that he always found himself not being able to resist and the one he would always give in to. Sighing he put down the scroll and stood.  
  
"Very well Rin, I will accompany you outside."  
  
Overcome with joy, Rin ran up and embraced Sesshoumaru's leg. Then looking up at him, she gave him a big toothy smile. Then grabbing his hand, she lead him to the garden. Upon entering the garden, Rin ran off and started picking flowers. Sesshoumaru simply stood and watched over her. They had been out there for a half an hour, when a breeze blew by. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and picked up the scent of blood making its way towards himself and Rin. Making his way towards Rin, he told her to go inside quickly. Knowing what that tone of voice meant, Rin nodded her head in compliance then ran inside. Sesshoumaru waited. It was getting nearer. He sniffed the air again and found another scent that was being overwhelmed with that of the metalic scent of blood, lavenders. Memories of a year ago popped up into his head and he shook them away.  
  
'It couldn't be her. She is miles away, protecting that damn village full of filthy humans.'  
  
Suddenly a figure flew out of the trees and stopped a few yards away from him. Sesshoumaru, even though he didn't show it, was shocked. It was Ayame and she was injured. She was covered in blood and, he noticed, her wounds were still bleeding. He noticed she was gasping for breath and was swaying on her feet. He was about to ask here what she was doing here when, she suddenly began to fall over. He rushed over to her and caught her. She was shaking from exhaustion.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry...I" She barely got out, before succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and rushed into his home. (A/N He has both his arms in my story. The other one grew back on its own). He rushed upstairs, barking orders at servants to get things for him, on his way upstairs. Entering a room and gently laying her down on the fouton, he began to remove her blood stained clothes. He briefly recalled that she had done the same thing when he was injured. After removing her garments, (A/N She's not totally nude, she has breast wrapings on and Sesshoumaru placed a blanket over her, from her waist down.) he noticed just how badly her injuries were. Thinking to himself, he knew that she would need a great amount of care to recover from this and also knew that she would be fighting for her life.  
  
Yay! Well, they're back together although I did warn you it wasn't going to be a heart-warming meeting. Never fear though, with the good care of Sesshoumaru she should be feeling better in no time. Keep in mind that Ayame still has the jewel shard. That will come into play in later chapters, cause Inu and the gang will follow it to Sesshoumaru's lands. Doh! *Smacks forehead* I gave too much away! Oh well. Anywho, it's review time now! I hope you enjoyed reading this chappie and until the next one...see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	8. Awaking

Chapter eight is here! In this chapter and the ones following, will be the long awaited and highly anticipated Sesshoumaru moments. *Grins* I can't wait to type these ones out! Although this chapter is mainly gonna be about Ayame getting better, so don't expect to many romantic or fluff scenes to appear. Don't worry though, they will come! Hmmm..okay well I can't think of anything else to say, so on to reviewer responses!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: Yay your back! I sowwy that you got banned from you computer. I must say I know what it's like, which is why since I have this story to continue, I must be on my best behavior in order to not get it taken away. But hey, at least you can outsmart your parents and use the school's computers, like you did, lol! Your lucky your school lets you get onto this site. The ones at my school all have that program BESS on them, so you can't go to a whole bunch of sites. I agree with you that school bites. I loathe school with a passion. In fact if it wasn't recquired that I go to school, I most likely would not. Thanks for the review and I hope you get your computer privelages back!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries is running away from the wrath of Sesshoumaru beacuase of the whole glass of water on his head incident. Runs back into her room and closes and locks the door. Sees Kagome on her bed reading a piece of paper* "Quick Kagome put a barrier up around my room!" "Why?" *Hears a loud thump on her door* "Cause Sesshoumaru is tryin to kill me!" "Oh...okay." *Kagome puts a barrier up and they can both hear Sesshoumaru's curses. Aries sticks her tongue out, even though Sesshoumaru can't see it. She turns to Kagome.* "So whatcha readin?" *Kagome holds up the paper.* "Just a legal document that says you don't own InuYasha." "What!" *Aries grabs the document then reads it.* "Noooooooo!"  
  
Chapter Eight: Awaking  
  
It had been a long day and night for Sesshoumaru. After getting Ayame's garments off, he mentally noted that it was going to take quite some time to heal her wounds. His servants had brought him some water, cloths, bandages, and medicinal herbs, just as he had ordered them to. He had cleaned her wounds and placed some herbal paste on them. He then wrapped the wounds in the bandages and made sure that there was nothing else that he could possibly do. Sesshoumaru had stayed with her the whole night and made sure that she didn't give up and exit this world. Morning came and Sesshoumaru found no change in her status. A servant brought him his breakfast and as he ate his mind was overcome with questions.  
  
'Why is she here? Shouldn't she be protecting that filthy village? Did she come here to see me one last time because she thought that she was going to die?'  
  
Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts, Sesshoumaru leaned over Ayame's body. He scanned her face with his eyes and came to a startling conclusion. He found that she was different from what he remembered. She hardly looked like the Ayame he could recall. Her complexion seemed much rougher, as if hardened and was less prone to showing emotion. He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply. He was glad that her scent hadn't changed and he took comfort in that thought. Although he did pick up the traces of the fact that she was in heat when he inhaled and had to control himself. With his body so close to hers, he could feel heat radiating off of her skin. Placing his hand on her forehead he found that she had a fever.  
  
'Probably from her wounds getting infected.'  
  
Cursing under his breath, he stood and walked to the door. He needed to get some fresh, cold water and a clean cloth. Sliding open the door, Sesshoumaru turned around and made sure she was fine, before sliding the door shut and hurridly heading off to gather what he needed. Upon returning, Sesshoumaru found Ayame struggling. Her fever had risen and she was digging her claws into the fouton in pain and discomfort. Quickly soaking the cloth in cool water, he placed it upon her forehead. She still would not calm down, however. He held one of her hands in hopes that she would relax. Her claws were piercing his skin, but he didn't care. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and stopped her assault on Sesshoumaru's wrist from her claws. He went to release her hand, when he noticed that she had a strong grip upon his and would not let go. So he stayed with her for the rest of the day.  
  
For the following week, there were only a few changes in her condition. Ayame's fever had gone down and her wounds were finally starting to heal. She was now in a stable condition, so Sesshoumaru left his servants to tend to her so that he could catch up on his work. Rin had asked who Sesshoumaru was taking care of and if she was going to be her new mother (A/N I forget how you say mother in Japanese. Is it okaa-san?). Sesshoumaru had told her that he didn't know and saw her frown. He was trying to get his work done, but his thoughts would keep straying to the demoness that was a floor above him, and he would find himself not understanding what it was that he had just read.  
  
Upstairs Ayame was starting to stir from her unconcsiousness. Before opening her eyes she listened and became aware of what was around her. She found that she was alone. She inhaled deply and a small smile graced her lips. Sesshoumaru's scent was thick in the air. Her eyes fluttered open and she discovered that her vision was blurry. After her vision cleard, she gazed around the room and noticed that it was very ornate. Most of the furniture was made of a dark oak. The room had a high ceiling, walls that were a rich cobalt color and floors that were also made of wood. She heard a rustle of fabric and her attention was drawn to the balcony. She found that it was the thin, powder-blue curtains, moving from a soft breeze. The sun was starting to set and it cast a red-orange hue to the room.  
  
Ayame went to sit up, but was stopped by the dull throbbing in her shoulder and side. She layed back down. Her throat was parched. She desperatly needed some water. Looking around her, she found that there was none. At least not some that was suitable for drinking. Carefully, as to not put stress on her wounds, she sat up. After a few minutes, she was sitting up and resting her back against the wall. She needed to get up and find some water before she died of thirst. She removed the sheet that was laying on top of her and noticed something.  
  
'Where the hell are my clothes!?'  
  
Scanning the area around her, she couldn't find them or anything else that she could dress into.  
  
'This must be Sesshoumaru's way of paying me back for doing the same thing to him.' She mentally laughed at this. 'Oh well, I suppose it's better than wearing a blood soaked outfit.'  
  
Retrieving the previously discarded blanket, she wrapped it around herself and tucked in the corner (A/N You know, like how you do with a towel.). After doing this, she caustiously started to stand. Her legs were weak and wobbling. When she was about half way standing up she almost fell, but had braced herself against the wall just in time. Finally standing up she gave a sigh of relief.  
  
'Great, now that that's done the hard part comes next...actually walking.'  
  
Keeping herself close to the wall for leverage, she slowly made her way to the door on unsteady legs. After about ten minutes she had reached the door, slid it open and was now making her way down the hall, but still staying close to wall. She sniffed the air and concluded that Sesshoumaru was on the level below her and that there were no servants around.  
  
'Good. I would actually prefer to do this on my own.'  
  
Sniffing the air again, she tried to locate some water. Not finding the scent of some, she decided to keep walking until she finally did find one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*In Sesshoumaru's study*  
  
Sesshoumaru had been rereading the same scroll for an hour now and he still could not concentrate on what it said. Finally deciding to give up on it, he rolled it back up and placed it on his desk. Walking out of his study, he made his way towards where Ayame was residing. He was standing in front of her doorway and peering into the room. A shot of panic went through him.  
  
'Where is she?' He thought desperatly.  
  
Regaining his composure, he found her scent. She had been in here, but then left and was now making her way through the halls. Following her scent for a few minutes, he turned a corner and finally found her. She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. He began walking towards her and was stopped by her voice.  
  
"You know...this house is far too big for only you to be living here." Ayame opened her eyes and looked over at Sesshoumaru. 'He's just as handsome as I remember.' She briefly thought before snapping back to attention by the sound of his voice.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked her with no emotion evident in his tone.  
  
His voice still sent shivers down her spine. "I was looking for some water."  
  
She watched as he walked closer to her. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up and her stomach doing flip-flops. "You could have just asked a servant."  
  
Swallowing hard, she responded, "There were none around and I wanted to get it myself. Besides I needed to stretch my legs anyways."  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his hand gently where the wound is on her side. "But in doing so, you have reopened your wound."  
  
Glancing down at where his hand was she could see spots of red soaking through the sheet. The closeness of his body and the warmth from his hand was playing havoc with her emotions. She calmed herself down and took a deep breath.  
  
'He's only concerned for your well being, nothing else.' She repeated over and over in her head. "Well, so I have." She sheepishly spoke.  
  
Sesshoumaru was close to rolling his eyes, but refrained from doing so. "I will take you back to bed, then get you a glass of water." At Ayame's nod he carefully wrapped his arm around her waist so he could pick her up. Noticing her flinch, he repositioned his arm then scooped her up and made his way towards her room. Ayame rested her head on his chest and found herself taking in deep inhales of his scent. Sesshoumaru also noticed this and smirked, but said nothing. When he had placed her upon the fouton, he left to get some water. When he returned he handed her the glass of water, which she drank hungrily, then said that he needed to tend to the wound she reopened. Ayame undid the blanket that was wrapped around her, but placed it so that it was covering from her waist down. (A/N Remember she has breast wrappings on, but ummmm....yeah... x_x.). Sesshoumaru cleaned the wound and began putting some more of the herbal paste on it. He noticed that everytime his finger grazed across her skin, it made her shiver. So he purposely made sure that his fingers would brush across her flesh more often. When he had finished putting the paste then bandages on, he retrieved a fresh sheet and layed it on top of her. Ayame handed him the other one and he set it off in the corner, for a servant to get later.  
  
Ayame stretched her arms above her head, being carful of her shoulder. Then laying them back down beside her, she found that she was having a hard time of keeping her eyes open. Sesshoumaru also noticed this. He had wanted to ask her some questions, seeing as how she was awake, but decided that they could wait until the morning. He stood and was about to leave when a warm hand grasped his wrist. He turned around and saw Ayame looking up at him.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru. For everything." She dropped his hand and placed her own by her side.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head then turned and left. Once again Ayame found herself alone. She yawned, then made herself comfortable and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Meanwhile, back with Inu and the gang*  
  
"InuYasha, I'm worried. Shouldn't she have returned by now?" Asked Kagome for about the millionth time that day.  
  
"Would you stop worrying. I'm sure she's fine. Ayame can take care of herself, she is a demon after all." Shot back InuYasha.  
  
"But still, she said she would be back in a few days, not a week." Retorted Kagome.  
  
"I'm afraid that I too am worried InuYasha." Sango added in.  
  
Miroku was about to say something well, something perverted, but thought that he shouldn't after seeing the stare Sango gave him and how she had reached for her boomerang. The day that Ayame had left, the group had decided to stay the rest of the day at that village, despite InuYasha's protests. Miroku had pulled his usual stunt and the gang got to stay at the nicest place in the village. The next morning, Kagome had said that she could not feel the jewel shard anymore. This had angered InuYasha and so they had walked in search of it for that entire day, with only two breaks.  
  
They were now searching for the jewel shard and for Ayame. The group had gotten worried when they had come across the site where Ayame and Naraku fought. InuYasha had been following her scent for awhile, in hopes of finding her, but had lost the trail after a few days. Seeing that the sun was setting, InuYasha lead the group to a clearing in the forest and there they made camp. Kagome went off to be by herself for awhile. After she hadn't returned for some time, InuYasha went searching for her. He found her sitting in a field of flowers. He could smell the faint scent of salt mixed in with that of the flowers. He approached her.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" He softly asked her.  
  
"I'm just so worried. After we found her blood around that one area, I can't help but to keep thinking she's dead."  
  
InuYasha sat down next to her. "I'm sure she's fine Kagome. She's tough and can take care of herself." He saw some tears fall from Kagome's eyes. They slid down her cheeks and left glistening trails in the moonlight. InuYasha reached out and wiped them away with his thumb. Kagome turned to him and looked into his eyes. Within them she saw caring and kindness.  
  
"Please don't cry anymore Kagome. I promise we'll find her."  
  
With that he drew her into an embrace. Kagome hugged him back, enjoying this moment. InuYasha then held her at arm's length and jokingly spoke to her.  
  
"Now it's time for you to make some dinner. I'm starving."  
  
Kagome laughed and InuYasha helped her up. The two walked back to camp where they found an unconcsious Miroku. They both shook their heads, already knowing what had happened. Kagome started to make dinner. After they ate, they all set up their sleeping materials and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sheesh! For some reason that chapter was kinda hard to type out. I was having some trouble figuring out how I wanted to put it. I hope it turned out okay. Well now that Ayame is awake there should start to be some fluff scenes coming soon. I can't wait to get the next chapter out! Lol! I probably sound like such a nerd right now. Since this chapter is done, that means it's......yup you guessed it, review time! Until the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	9. Sunshine

I'm back and with chapter nine! *Dances around all happy* I'm so happy cause school was canceled today due to air quality, cause there is a huge fire and the smoke and ash are being blown over to where I live. *Crosses fingers* I hope they cancel school for tomorrow too. It's crazy over here cause there is so much smoke that it covers the whole sky and is casting an eerie orangish glow to everything. Also it's literally snowing, but its ash instead of water. I feel bad for the people whose houses burnt down and I hope that the firefighters are able to stop it soon. Anyways back to my story. This chappie will just have some more Sesshy and Ayame moments. Hope you enjoy! On to reviewer responses!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: Yay! You got your computer back! Sorry about your world history test. I had to take that class last year and I didn't know alot of the people also. Woohoo go us! But I'm sure you probably did fine. Now I have to take American history and there are TONS of people I have to know *rubs temples because of a major headache from just thinking about all of the people*. Honestly I can't understand why we need to take some of these classes. How are they gonna benifit us in the future? And I speak English, so why do I need to learn about it? Grrrr, it makes me so mad sometimes to think about how our government is wasting my brain space by making me learn stupid crap that I won't use in the future. *Takes a deep breath and counts to ten*, Phew , now that that's out of my system. Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries slowly opens her door and peeks outside. Doesn't see anyone so exits.* "Hahaha I have escaped. Sesshoumaru thought he could get me back. Phish, yeah right." *Stops because of a low growl eminating from behind her.* "Uh oh." "Uh oh is right wench!" *Sesshoumaru leaps at Aries and pins her down to the ground.* "So, you thought pouring your water on me would be funny, did you?" *Aries starts laughing,* "Yeah I did, as a matter of fact." *Sesshoumaru growls and Aries stops laughing.* "Well, you won't think it's funny anymore after what I do to you next." "I'm not worried, cause you can't do anything to me or else this story won't get finished." *Sesshoumaru thinks that she has a point, but then comes up with another solution.* *The scene changes to that of a dark and musty dungeon. A recording can be heard playing over and over again saying, 'Aries does not own InuYasha.' Aries is seen hanging from the wall with shackles around her wrists. She is happily typing on a laptop with her toes and singing to block out the annoying recording.*  
  
Chapter Nine: Sunshine  
  
Ayame awoke the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes. She pulled the blanket up over her heard. After a few minutes of being unable to fall back to sleep, she gave up. Sitting up in bed, she stretched her back. She gazed outside and thought that she was getting lazy because she would usually have been up hours before the sun decided to rise. She looked to her right and found that there were fresh bandages for her wounds and also...a kimono. Ayame wrinkled her nose in disgust. She never really enjoyed wearing kimonos. She found them to be restricting and tight. Picking it up in her hands she gasped. Even though she disliked wearing them, didn't mean that it wasn't beautiful. It was made of white silk and had black stitchings of willow trees on it. There was also a see-through black lace obi to match it. Ayame was brought out of her shock at the garment by a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She replied.  
  
The door opened and in came a female kitsune. She was wearing a plain outfit and was with out a doubt a servant. She also had short, reddish- brown hair, pink eyes, and a ruby square in the middle of her forehead, with rose colored stripes on her cheeks. She bowed, then came over to Ayame.  
  
"Good morning Lady Ayame, I am Keiko. Lord Sesshoumaru has asked that I see to it that you have bathed and dressed before going down and eating breakfast."  
  
Ayame sniffed the air and agreed that she needed a bath. She nodded her head, then wrapped the blanket around her, tucked in the corner and stood. Gathering up the fresh bandages and Kimono, she followed Keiko outside and into the hall.  
  
Before following the kitsune to the hotspring she spoke, "I would prefer to bathe alone and dress alone if that's alright?"  
  
Keiko turned around and regarded her, "Of course Lady Ayame." She said with a smile.  
  
Ayame could tell that she was going to become quick friends with Keiko. Ayame smiled back, then looked confusedly down the hall, then in the other direction. "Uhh, so which way to the hotspring?"  
  
"You go straight down this hall, turn right, then left twice, right once more, then straight. You should come to a big wooden door with carvings of dogs on it. Behind that door is the hotspring."  
  
"Striaght, right, left twice, right, straight." Ayame repeated.  
  
"That's correct." Keiko said. "Is there anything else Lady Ayame?"  
  
Ayame pondered this for a moment then replied, "Just one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please, just call me Ayame. I don't like having my status raised above others. I'm no different from you so I would like you to address me as such." She smiled at Keiko.  
  
"As you wish, Ayame."  
  
Ayame nodded her head, then made her way towards the hotspring. She was admirering all of the paintings and the intricate patterns upon the rugs, when finally she was in front of a pair of large wooden doors. Sure enough, there were carvings of dogs on the doors. She traced the carvings with her fingers and wondered at their craftsmanship. She then pushed open the door and entered the room. Walking over to the side of the hotspring, she undid the blanket, then her breast wrapings and neatly put them in a pile. She placed the kimono and fresh bandages off to the side, so as not to get them wet. She washed herself off, then slid into the refreshingly warm water. Sighing to herself, she slid down in the water until only from her nose up was left above the surface.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*In Sesshoumaru's room*  
  
While Ayame was bathing Sesshoumaru was in his room looking out over his lands from his balcony. He had gone in this morning to give Ayame the kimono to wear and was surprised to find her asleep. She had been laying on her right side (A/N The uninjured side) and the blanket had fallen down to her hips. It layed smoothly untop of her and formed into her curves. Her hair was splayed about her and was gently falling over her face. Sesshoumaru moved some strands behind her ear and marveled at their silky texture. He then looked over her face. Her long, dark eyelashes fanned out across the cream color of her skin and her lips were slightly parted, drawing in slow and steady breaths of air.  
  
Her intoxicating scent was thick in the air and he found himself being overcome by the sudden urge to claim her lips. To taste her and know every inch of her. He caught himself leaning over, closing the space between them. Fighting to regain control, he stood then left and retreated to his room.  
  
'How is it that I can fight off armies of demons, but one woman can make me become so weak?' He thought to himself. He sighed to himself then exited his chamber and slowly made his way to the dinning room to await Ayame's arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Back at the hotsprings*  
  
Ayame had just gotten out of the hotspring and was drying off. She put the fresh bandages onto her wounds, then used the rest to bind her breasts. After drying her hair off and de-poofing her tail, she dressed in the kimono. She was surprised to find it to actually be comfortable. She combed her hair, then exited the room. Waiting outside was Keiko.  
  
She bowed then gestured for Ayame to follow her. "Lord Sesshoumaru is awaiting your presence in the dinning room."  
  
Ayame followed Keiko and mentally noted which halls they took and which directions they turned. A few minutes passed and they came to another set of large doors. These ones, however, seemed strangly ordinary. Keiko stated that this was the dinning room and that she waste no time entering. She then bowed once more and left. Not knowing what to expect, Ayame took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. She entered and took in the appearance of the room. It was rather large and had a high ceiling where a chandelier hung down. It was not needed at the moment because the sun was coming through the set of large windows on both sides of the walls. The walls were an ivory-white and had oak moldings. She also noticed that the floor was a large rug which had a full moon and what looked like a family of dogs on it. There was a light tugging at the bottom of Ayame's kimono and she brought her attention to the little girl looking up at her.  
  
Ayame bent down to the child's level and smiled at her, "Hello, I'm Ayame. What's your name?"  
  
The child gave her a smile back and answered, "Rin's name is Rin."  
  
Ayame laughed at how she refered to herself in the third person, "It's nice to meet you Rin."  
  
Rin smiled even bigger then began to jump up and down, "Will Ayame- chan play with Rin in the garden after breakfast?"  
  
"I'd love to Rin." With that Rin began to shout noises of excitment and Ayame laughed.  
  
They stopped, though, when a loud "Ahem" brought their attention to the demon sitting at the head of the table.  
  
Ayame stood and walked over to the table, whereas Rin ran over and took her seat to Sesshoumaru's right. Ayame was gestured to take the seat to his left and she did. They were brought their meals and they ate in silence. Rin had hurridly eaten hers and was now waiting patiently for Ayame to finish her own. Ayame was a little nervous at the silence and was thankful that the second she was done and had placed her chopsticks down, Rin had stood up, run over to her, and dragged her outside.  
  
Once outside Ayame released the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Rin lead her over to a flower patch and then began to pick some. Ayame's mind was flooded with memories from her childhood, but quickly pushed them aside. Looking over at Ayame, Rin saw the sad look on her face. She came over to Ayame and gazed up at her with concern on her face. Ayame smiled down at Rin and gently spoke.  
  
"You know, when I was a little girl, I used to love to pick flowers too."  
  
Rin then seeing her smile, also did so. "So how come you don't like to anymore?"  
  
"Well, it's not that I don't like to, it's just that I never had the time to." Wanting to change the topic, Ayame quickly added, "Come on, I'll show you how to make them into wreaths."  
  
With that the two went about picking flowers that they thought were pretty. Once they had enough, they went and sat in the shade underneath a tree. Ayame showed Rin how to weave the flowers together and into a wreath. Once she finished with hers, Ayame placed it on top of Rin's head, who squealed in delight, then returned to making hers.  
  
Sesshoumaru had just entered the garden and was greeted with the site of Ayame and Rin sitting under a tree. He watched as Rin placed a wreath of blue and white flowers on top of Ayame's head and in return Ayame laughed. Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled at the scene, however, his usual emotionless mask made it seem as if nothing had happened. He made his way towards the two and watched as they both turned their attetntion to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Yelled Rin. "Look what Ayame-chan made Rin!" She pointed to the wreath of pink and yellow flowers on her head.  
  
"It's very nice Rin, but could you excuse us for a moment, I need to speak with Ayame." He stated more then asked.  
  
Rin nodded her head then ran off to pick some more flowers. Ayame watched her go, then noticed Sesshoumaru sit down in front of her. There was a stretch of silence in which the two just stared at one another. Ayame was the one to break the silence.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at her for a minute, then spoke. "I want to know everything. How you got injured, why you came here, and why you didn't go to your village instead."  
  
Ayame sighed, "I had a feeling you would want to know that. Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
Ayame began to recount the events that lead up to this. She told him of how Naraku had slaughtered and burned her village down, how it was Watari's wish that Naraku did this, how she had then traveled with InuYasha for awhile, and then how she battled with one of Naraku's puppets, got injured, and ran to his lands. When she finished, Sesshoumaru was shocked, even though he didn't show it.  
  
'How could so much happen in just one year.' He mentally asked himself.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice, "I'm sorry if my coming here has inconvenienced you. If you would like, I will leave. But I just wanted to be able to see you one more time and to apologize for not being able to come here with you a year ago." After saying this, her eyes became downcast and she turned her head to the side. She awaited his answer and hoped that he would not turn her away. She then felt Sesshoumaru place his fingers under her chin and turn her head so that her eyes would meet his. She looked into the depths of his golden orbs and remembered that a year ago, they had been like this and she was expecting the same answer as last time. She was expecting him to leave her life once more. When he spoke she focused every ounce of her being onto his words.  
  
"Ayame, I do not wish for you to leave." Was all he said, but it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. They slid down her cheeks and she smiled then threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. Sesshoumaru welcomed the embrace and found himself snaking his arms around her waist. He heard her thank him and he nodded. He then brought his face down and he nuzzled her neck. He remembered how he felt this morning when he saw her sleeping. He gently kissed the crook of her neck and felt her stiffen then relax. He licked his lips and was drawn into the heavenly taste of her. He wanted more, but was denied when she pulled away from him.  
  
Ayame had been shocked at the feel of his warm lips on her neck. She wasn't expecting it, but she quickly got over that. Honestly she had enjoyed it, but she reluctantly pulled out of his arms, not wanting to start anything out here, especially since Rin was close by. Another stretch of silence consumed the two and Ayame found herself shift under Sesshoumaru's gaze. Trying to break the silence once more, Ayame asked the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I thought you didn't like humans, so how come you keep one around you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had also thought about that on many occassions, so he already had an answer for that. "Because she is different."  
  
Accepting his vague answer, Ayame turned her attention over towards Rin who was sitting down and had a pile of flower wreaths next to her. Ayame smiled and had her attention brought back to Sesshoumaru when he asked her a question.  
  
"Why did you never tell me you were the daughter of the eastern lord and lady?"  
  
Caught off guard by that question Ayame countered his question with one of her own, "How come you never told me you were the lord of the western lands?"  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He wanted his question answered and she was trying to avoid it. Seeing that that wasn't the answer he wanted she only offered one more reply, "Would it have made a difference if I had told you?"  
  
"Yes it would have." Calmly stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh yeah, how so?"  
  
"I would have respected you more and accepted your help more freely."  
  
Ayame's eyebrows twitched together and she glared at Sesshoumaru, "You don't respect me?" She asked, anger laced in with her words.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, then leaned over towards her so that there was only an inch of space between them. "Back then I didn't, but now...I happen to hold you in the highest respect."  
  
Ayame judged the distance between then and thought that Sesshoumaru was going to close it and kiss her. She was mentally hoping he would, but was disappointed when he drew back. Sesshoumaru then stood up.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." That said he turned around and strode towards the house. He smirked while walking, happy with how things had just gone.  
  
Ayame shook her head, then went over to Rin who now had a large stack of wreaths next to her. The two stayed outside for an hour longer, then were called inside for lunch. Sesshoumaru did not join them for luch or for dinner that day. Ayame had made her way back to her room after tucking Rin in for bed and was now changing into a sleeping yukata that she had found laying on the end of the bed. She walked over to the balcony and leaned onto the rail, while looking out over the scenery that was before her. She thought about where InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were. She thought that they were probably worried sick about her. She sighed and turned away from the window. She would have to ask Sesshoumaru tomorrow if she could go and see them and let them know that she was alright. Ayame then layed down in bed and got comfortable. She smiled, remembering what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru.  
  
'He wants me to stay.' Where her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Woohoo! Another chapter done. I know I left Inu and the gang out of this chapter, but they will be in the next one. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I haven't forgotten about Ayame avenging the villagers either. That will come into play soon. I will probably have Karisou appear again, although maybe not for awhile, I dunno I haven't decided yet. When I was typing this chapter out I accidentally hit the restart button with my toe and it erased some parts. Sheesh how clumsy am I? Good thing I had it saved and it only erased a few paragraphs. I would have gotten really angry if I hadn't saved it at all. Anyways, now it's review time! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and until the next one...see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	10. Brotherly Brawl

I'm back! No, I'm not dead, I've just been really busy. You can blame the delay of this chapter on my teachers. They have given me sooo much homework and I've had quiz after quiz and test after test. In fact, I had a Chemistry test today, I have a Geometry test tomorrow, and an English and History test on Friday. Yay, what a fun week....not! Anyways sorry times a million for not being able to get this chapter out on time! Inu and the gang will show up in this chapter. On to reviewer responses!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: Sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter out on time, according to my previously said schedule thingy. I hope it hasn't been too painful waiting for me to type this out. You take Spanish? Are you in begining Spanish or Advanced? I took begining Spanish last year, but didn't want to take the next level higher this year (one year was enough for me!). I've mostly forgotten how to say basically everything, but I remembered the basics, like hello, goodbye, how are you, and the ever important, where's the bathroom. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: *Sesshoumaru walks into the dungeon and hears that the batteries in the tape player are running out and the recording is playing really slowly. He turns his attention to the sleeping form hanging from the wall. He then looks down at the laptop by her feet and reads what she has written* 'Aries doesn't own Inuyasha,' is written over and over again. At the very bottom, something else is written, 'Hanging all day and listening to tape over and over again makes Aries a dull girl.' *Thinking that she has had enough punishment, Sesshoumaru unchains her from the wall, then walks into Arie's room. He places her on the bed and hears her mumble "I don't own InuYasha." He then leaves.* (A/N Awww Sessy was actually nice to me (*feels all warm and fuzzy inside*.).  
  
Chapter Ten: Brotherly Brawl  
  
The next morning Ayame awoke quiet refreshed. The sun was up, birds were chirpping, and it was going to be a beautful day. Looking to her side, she noticed that a roll of clean bandages and a new kimono were once again placed neatly next to her. Holding up the kimono, she wasn't surprised to find that this one was just as exstravagent as the last. It was made from black silk and had pink stitchings of sakura blossoms on it. There was also a matching pink obi that went along with it. Standing up and straightening her sleeping yukata, she then gathered the bandages and kimono and headed off towards the hotspring. Upon arriving she undid the sleeping yukata and her breast wrappings then placed those, the fresh cloth for bandages and the black kimono off to the side. She surveyed her wounds and found that they were healed and no longer needed to be banadaged. She lightly touched the now healed wound on her side and brushed her fingertips over the newly grown pink and tender skin. Sighing to herself she then washed herself off and slid into the soothingly warm water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*In Sesshoumaru's study*  
  
The previous day Sesshoumaru had mainly been held up in his study. He had not gone out and joined Ayame and Rin at lunch and dinner. Instead, he sat and went over some letters he had recieved from the other lords. They were going to hold a get together and desperatly wanted him to come.  
  
'They probably just want to bother me about not having a mate again and will try and get me interested in one of the demonesses that will be there.' He mentally sighed.  
  
Sesshoumaru now sat at his desk and was pondering on wether he would go or not. He could take Ayame with him, after all he had been thinking of asking her the ultimate question. But he wasn't sure if bringing her to the get together would be a wise choice. There would most likely be a fight because Karisou and Ryu and his mate Yumi would be there and knowing about what they had done to her, he had no doubt Ayame would attack them. He made a low growling sound from the back of his throat. He had somewhat been friends with Karisou, but after he had meet Ayame and learned of what Karisou and his family had done to hers, he found that he was now giving Karisou the cold shoulder. Sesshoumaru lightly shook his head, then went back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Back at the hotspring*  
  
Ayame had gotten out and dried off and instead of using the cloth bandages for her wounds, she used it to bind her breasts. She then dressed in the beauitful kimono and combed her hair. She then exited the hotspring and made her way to the dinning room. Upon arriving she noticed that Rin was already seated and eating, but Sesshoumaru was absent. She frowned from disappointment.  
  
'Damnit, where is he? I need to ask him if I can go and tell InuYasha and everyone else that I'm alright.' She mentally cursed.  
  
Ayame walked over to the table and sat in her usual seat. Rin smiled over at her, "Good morning Ayame-chan! Do you want to go play with Rin out in the gardens again?" Rin hopefuly asked.  
  
Smiling over at the child Ayame nodded her head, "Sure Rin, but first I want to eat."  
  
The child nodded her head vigorously and was filled with happiness. Ayame ate her meal and when she was done Rin ran over to her, took her hand and was dragging her outside when a toad youkai suddenly appeared in the doorway and was trampled by the two. Ayame stopped and went over to the now crushed youkai, laying face down on the floor.  
  
"Sorry about that, are you okay?" She politely asked and extended her hand to him.  
  
The toad youkai sat up and rubbed his large melon-shaped head. He then turned his two equally large eyes onto the demoness in front of him who was extending her hand to him in order to help him up. He slapped the hand away, then stood up.  
  
"I don't need your help wench and watch where you're going!" He shouted, then stalked off.  
  
Ayame glared at his back then turned to Rin and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Not too friendly is he?"  
  
Rin looked up at Ayame and shook her head, "That's Jaken. He's Sesshoumaru's werd."  
  
"Werd? You mean ward?" Ayame asked the little girl.  
  
Rin nodded her head, "Yeah, ward. He doesn't let Rin play out in the gardens much. He says that he doesn't like to watch over Rin and that Rins a nuisance."  
  
Ayame frowned at this, "Well that's not very nice." She softly spoke.  
  
Rin then grabbed Ayame's hand and began leading her outside again. Once they were outside, Rin ran off towards the flowers. Ayame glanced around and spotted Keiko. She walked over to the kitsune and greeted her.  
  
"Hi Keiko." She waved.  
  
"Hello Ayame. How are you this morning?" Came Keiko's reply.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little curious as to why Sesshoumaru hasn't been present lately." She admitted.  
  
Keiko regarded the slightly depressed Ayame, "Lord Sesshoumaru has been in his study as of late."  
  
Ayame slightly nodded her head, "Oh...I see." She whispered. "Can I ask you something Keiko?" Inquired Ayame.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You've been serving Sesshoumaru for awhile now, right?" At this Keiko nodded her head in confirmation. "Well I was wondering. In the time you've spent here has Sesshoumaru ever, you know, shown interest in any women?" She curiously asked.  
  
Keiko thought for a moment. She had been serving Sesshoumaru for a good many years now and was looking back on those years, trying to remember. She then shook her head no. "I can't say that he has. He mostly just focused on protecting his lands and tending to his work. The other lords would bother him about not finding a mate and they still do. I've never really seen him interested in anybody, that is, until you came here." Keiko calmly replied then smiled knowingly at Ayame.  
  
Ayame's cheeks took on a faint pink tint and this caused Keiko to laugh. "I see." Said Ayame. She then remembered that she had some business to take care of with Sesshoumaru. "Do you think you could watch Rin for a moment? I need to go ask Sesshoumaru something." She asked Keiko.  
  
"I will watch Rin." She stated.  
  
"Thanks." Ayame called out as she ran back inside of the house.  
  
Ayame sniffed the air, searching for Sessoumaru's scent to follow, considering she didn't know where his study was. She found his scent and followed it. It lead her down many hallways and she noted which ones she took, just in case she ever needed to come this way again. She reached Sesshoumaru's study. He was on the other side, she could feel him there. Ayame stood nervously in front of his door, she didn't know what she was going to say and her mind was being bombarded by the memories of the events that had occured the previous day. She was roused from her thoughts, however, when she heard his voice.  
  
"Are just going to stand in front of the door all day?" Came his smooth voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Ayame blinked, then slid the door open. She saw Sesshoumaru sitting at a black marble desk. The room was lit with candles that provided just the right amount of light. Stepping inside Ayame then closed the door and just stood there. Sesshoumaru looked up from the papers in front of him and his jaw almost hit the floor. He saw that Ayame was wearing the kimono and also noticed that it was very flattering on her, it accented all her curves. Snapping out of his daze, he motioned for her to sit. Ayame sat down in front of the desk. A noise from the corner drew her attention and she saw that that toad youkai was in there, glaring at her. She glared back.  
  
"What is it you need?" Came Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice.  
  
"Huh?" Ayame said, turning her attention away from the toad and onto Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You came here for a reason correct?" Ayame nodded her head. "Then what is it?"  
  
"Oh umm..well you see.." Ayame was having a hard time getting the words out. She didn't know how he was going to react to her request, especially since she knew Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly on friendly terms with InuYasha. Sighing, she gathered her courage and just asked. "Well, as I have told you, I was traveling with InuYasha for awhile. You also know that I left them for awhile. I had told them that I would be back soon, but obviously that didn't happen. I'm sure that they are worried about me, especially if they found the area where I fought one of Naraku's puppets and saw my blood. Which brings me to what I came here for. I wanted to know if I could leave so that I can tell them that I am fine and not to worry?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned her words over in his head. "No." He simply stated.  
  
"What? Why not?" Asked Ayame confusidly.  
  
"Because that hanyou is on his way here. He should be here within the hour."  
  
"Oh..." Ayame said. She then recalled that Sesshoumaru had said that he had tried numerous times to kill his half-brother. "Your not going to fight him are you?" She blurted out.  
  
"Why does that matter?"  
  
"Because he will be with other people and they are my friends. I don't want them to get hurt." She stated, irritated with his cold attitude.  
  
"If there were to be a fight, it will most likely be started by him and I plan to defend myself."  
  
"Well could you at least try not start a fight between the two of you?"  
  
"Wench!" Came the shriek of the toad in the corner. "You do not tell Lord Sesshoumaru what to do!"  
  
"Jaken." Sesshoumaru threateningly said to his ward.  
  
"Forgive this lowly Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru." The toad said while bowing.  
  
"We shall see what transpires." Sesshoumaru stated, obviously done with the conversation.  
  
Ayame sighed then stood. She glared at the toad in the corner, then turned and slid the door open. "Thank you for your time Sesshoumaru." She spoke, then walked out and slid the door closed.  
  
Ayame went to her room and was pacing back and forth.  
  
'How did they know I was here?' She thought. She then noticed that her black outfit (A/N The black dress one) had been repaired and was laying on her bed, along with the small pouch she usually had at her waist. Just then she remembered.  
  
'Of course! The jewel shard! Kagome must have sensed it and lead them here.' She mused. Ayame picked up the pouch and emptied the contents into her hand. She held the jewel shard between her fingers and smiled. She then closed her hand around it and ran out of her room and outside to the front gates, to await the arrival of her friends.  
  
She had been waiting patiently for a half an hour and was now growing anxious. She noticed Sesshoumaru come out of the house and make his way towards the gates as well. Ayame, who was sitting in some shade under a nearby tree, now stood and readied herself, they would be here soon. No sooner had she thought that, she saw the group come running out of the forest and make their way towards the gate. Kagome was on InuYasha's back and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kirara's back. InuYasha leaped over the gate and landed on the other side, soon followed by Kirara. Kagome got off of InuYasha's back, as did Sango, Miroku, and Shippo did with Kirara. InuYasha unsheathed Tetseiga and it transformed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" He barked out. "Give us back Ayame you bastard!" That said, InuYasha then charged at Sesshoumaru and the two began to fight.  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes, 'Alright, so Sesshoumaru was right. InuYasha did start the fight.' Ayame watched the fight and saw that Sesshoumaru was dodging InuYasha's attacks, but he himself was not retaliating. Ayame smiled at this then ran over to the rest of the group.  
  
Upon seeing her Kagome shouted, "Ayame! Your alright!" She then hugged Ayame.  
  
"Yes Kagome I am fine." She withdrew from the embrace only to then be hugged by Sango.  
  
"We were so worried about you Ayame. What happened?" Asked Sango.  
  
Ayame patted Sango's back, "I'll tell you later." She withdrew from Sango's embrace but was then embraced by Miroku.  
  
"It's nice to know your safe." Said Miroku, while inching his hand down to grope her.  
  
Sango was ready though and hit him on the head with her boomerang. The monk hit the ground unconscious and the three girls shook their heads. There was a loud clang of metal to metal and Ayame turned around to look back at the fight. Sesshoumaru had drawn his sword and was now blocking with it. He still was not attacking however.  
  
Ayame turned to Kagome, "Kagome please, we need to stop them. InuYasha has it all wrong. I came here on my own when I became injured. Sesshoumaru is not keeping me here against my will. You know what you need to do right?" She asked frantically.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "SIT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ayame turned around just in time to see InuYasha fall face first into the ground and create a six foot crater. Regarding Kagome once more, Ayame thanked her then made her way towards the two brothers, followed by Kagome, Sango, and the now awake Miroku. Ayame then stood by Sesshoumaru and watched as InuYasha climbed out of the hole in the ground, cursing and mumbling. InuYasha stood up and turned towards Kagome.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!?" He demanded.  
  
"Because I told her to." Replied Ayame.  
  
InuYasha turned his attention to Ayame. "Well then why the fuck did you tell her to do that? We came here to rescue you from this arrogant son of a bitch," he pointed to Sesshoumaru, "so why would you stop that?" He asked, anger laced within his words.  
  
"That's why." Ayame calmly stated. "Because you have the wrong idea. I don't need to be rescued, I'm perfectly fine."  
  
InuYasha wasn't the only one confused, Kagome and the others all had blank looks on their faces.  
  
Ayame sighed, "Okay let me explain."  
  
Ayame told them of how she had fought Naraku's puppet and without thinking, ran here. The group still could not understand why she went to Sesshoumaru instead of coming to them. So Ayame explained how she had meet Sesshoumaru and had taken care of him a year before. She also tried to put in hints of her feelings towards Sesshoumaru without actually saying it and hoped that now they understood why she had come here. Kagome and Sango both understood. They had made the connection and understood that this was the man that Ayame said she had loved when they had discussed her dreams. What they couldn't understand was how anyone could love the cold hearted youkai.  
  
InuYasha had not made the connection and therefor was still clueless. "Feh, that's very touching and all, but it's time we go, so come on Ayame, we're leaving." InuYasha then turned around and started walking away. He was stopped, however, when Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"She will not be going with you." He simply stated.  
  
InuYasha turned around, "What did you say?"  
  
"I will not repeat myself whelp."  
  
"Well then what are we supposed to do? We came here for her." Pointed out InuYasha.  
  
Ayame turned towards Sesshoumaru, "Please, can they stay here for a day so we can clear some things up?" She asked him, hope shining brightly in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought this over. He wasn't thrilled by the idea of having his half-brother stay with him, but he found himself giving in. She was giving him that look. The one he found that Rin would also give him when she wanted him to do something. He looked into Ayame's eyes. Those shining blue orbs that he found he could lose himself in, drown in the depths of their mystery and still beg for more.  
  
"Very well. They may stay for tonight, but I expect to have matters cleared up by morning."  
  
Ayame smiled and Sesshoumaru almost wanted to do the same. "I will have a servant show you to some rooms." Sesshoumaru added, then turned around, walked back into the house and to his study. Ayame watched him go, then turned around smiled at her friends.  
  
"Shall we?" She gestured towards the house.  
  
Upon entering the house, the group found Keiko waiting for them. She showed each of them their seperate rooms, then bowed and dismissed herself. InuYasha and Miroku stayed in their rooms, while Ayame, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Rin all went out to the garden. Kagome and Shippo had taught Rin how play tag and they were now running around. Ayame observed the game and smiled. It was quite interesting. She laughed when Rin pounced on Shippo and he was declared 'it'. Ayame figured that she would worry about what they were going to do to clear matters up later. For now she just wanted to enjoy the company of her friends. The rest of the day was spent in the garden. They all chatted and were finally called inside for dinner. Ayame noted that Sesshoumaru was absent from this meal as well. After dinner, everyone said their goodnights and returned to their rooms. Ayame entered her room and found a clean sleeping yukata laying on her bed. She changed into it, but found that she was not tired. She walked over to the balcony that overlooked the gardens and stared out at the scenery, thinking. She needed to figure something out.  
  
Her thoughts were interupted when she heard the door slide open then shut. She turned around and saw the silvery-white figure of Sesshoumaru. He approached her and Ayame found her heartbeat once again speeding up and her stomach getting tied into knots. In the pale moonlight he looked even more handsome. The moons rays seem to enhance his godliness.  
  
"Have you thought of something yet?" He asked coming closer and his voice sending shivers down Ayame's spine.  
  
Ayame shook her head, "No, not yet."  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face. He then leaned over and spoke. "Well, you better think of something before morning." He said, his lips brushing against hers. "And make sure that your plan does not involve leaving me. I do not wish to lose you again." He then closed the space between then and kissed her passionatly. He slid his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. Ayame complied and parted her lips. Sesshoumaru plunged his tongue inside and explored every part of her mouth. He put one hand behind her head and tilted her head up to deepen the kiss. Ayame felt her knees weakening and was glad that he wrapped his other arm around her waist to steady her. Ayame felt him graze her lower lip with his fang and she shivered. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss after another minute. He then lowered his head down to her neck and nipped gently at the junction between her neck and shoulder. He then realized that he had removed his hand from behind her head and that it was slowly working its way into her kimono. He stopped his hand and then stood. He did not want to force this upon her. He turned and was about to leave when Ayame grapped his wrist.  
  
He turned and looked at her. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling. "Please, stay with me tonight Sesshoumaru." She softly spoke. (A/N There is no lemon coming up. They aren't gonna sleep together. Well... they're gonna sleep together just not the way your thinking ^_^U, dirty dirty mind).  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head, then scooped her up. He layed her down on the fouton and then began to remove his shirt. Ayame blushed and was thankful that it was dark enough to go unnoticed. She took in every detail of him. His lean, firm muscles and the way they stretched as he moved. She was almost drooling, almost. (A/N Raise your hand if you would have drooled. *Raises her hand*). Sesshoumaru slid onto the fouton next to Ayame and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Ayame placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had a feeling that she was probably not going to get much sleep.  
  
Yay chapter ten done! I figured that I would make this a long one since I have been neglecting to update as fast as I usually have been. Okay I'm thinking that maybe in the next chapter I'm gonna put a lemon, but I'm not sure cause doesn't ff.net not allow them? Also I've never written one and I don't wanna ruin the story with a bad lemon. Ughhh...I guess I could always do some lemony limeness. Okay well I'll have to think about it. Lemme know what you think I should do. The rating for this story will probably go to R for the next chapter, so if you don't find this story under PG-13, then look under R. Review time! Lemme know what you thought and please share your opinions on the whole lemon issue. Until next chapter...see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	11. Into the Eastern Lands

Here's chapter eleven! I decided to hold off on the lemon for now cause it just wouldn't fit into the story plot just yet. Also because I still haven't decided wether I should do it or not. I need some feedback and opinions on this subject. I've been having a bit of writer's block lately, so that's why these chapters haven't been coming out so fast. And the fact that I've been swamped with homework doesn't help it either. I can't wait until I'm out of stupid highschool. Just one more year after this one woohoo! On to reviewer responses!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Sorry that this is a bit late but I've been busy with homewok and school and haven't been able to do much on my computer x_x. How old did you turn? I hope your birthday rocked and you got everything you wanted! This is a random question but do you have msn messanger? I just wanted to know cause I just downloaded it on my comp and I'm tryin to get more people added to my friend's list. Thanks for the review and happy birthday again! This chapter is my gift to you.  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries slowly wakes up and finds that she is in her bed.* "What the..how did I get here?" *Looks around at her walls and sees the words 'Aries does not own InuYasha' written all over them* "And who did that!?" *Finds a marker in her hand. Throws it in the corner and walks to her computer desk while whistling as if nothing happened. Sits down and thinks about what to type. Drums her fingers on the desk. Shippo walks in.* "Hiya Aries-chan! How's the chapter coming?" "Not so good Shippo, I'm a little uninspired right now." "Is there anything I can do to help?" *Aries ponders this for a minute, then nods her head furiously.* "As a matter of fact there is Shippo!" *Aries whispers something into Shippo's ear.* "You want me to what!? Now way! I refuse!" "Oh come on Shippo, it'll help me. Please!" *Aries gives him the puppy-dog eyes.* "Fine alright, I'll do it." *Aries jumps for joy. She watches as Shippo transforms into Sesshoumaru and says 'Aries, you mean everything to me.' Aries pounces on the Sesshoumaru impersonator and hugs him.* "You mean everything to me too Sesshy!" *Hears an 'Ahem' from her doorway and turns to see the real Sesshoumaru.* "I can explain everything!" *Aries then begins to explain herself while Shippo turns back into his normal self and stealthily leaves*  
  
A/N: ~ ~ means in a dream  
  
Chapter Eleven: Into the Eastern Lands  
  
~ Ayame found herself shrouded in darkness. Her eyes would not adjust because there was no light for them to adjust to. Just blackness. Then upahead a small orange-red glow began to form. It was growing brighter and coming closer to her. Suddenly it was becoming increasingly hotter. Ayame noticed that the closer the glow came, the hotter it got. She finally made out what it was. It was fire. Upon discovering this, her ears were assualted with screams of pain. She placed her hands over her ears to try and block out the piercing cries, but it didn't help. In front of her bodies were laying down with blood gushing out of their wounds. She could smell the horrible scent of burning flesh. Then the cries of pain subsided and were replaced by voices speaking to her.  
  
"Have you forgotten your promise to us already Ayame?" A woman whose skin was a charred black color spoke to her.  
  
"No! I haven't forgotten! I promised that I would avenge you and I will!" Ayame called out.  
  
"Then why haven't you started your search for Naraku yet?" Asked a little boy who had an incredibly deep gash across his torso, that was spilling forth blood.  
  
"So this is how much we truly meant to you, is it Ayame? The second we are dead you just forget about us and the kindness we showed you?" One of the village elders asked. He had a large chunk of flesh missing from his side.  
  
"That's not true! You meant so much to me! I promise I will defeat Naraku, just please give me some time! I need to get stronger!"  
  
"Then get stonger Ayame. We are restless because every day that Naraku is alive, he kills more and more people. He must be stopped. So hurry and become stronger." The elderly man said and slowly he and the others began to fade away.  
  
"I will. I will become stronger. I will defeat Naraku." Ayame whispered to the darkness that was once again surrounding her.~  
  
Ayame awoke with a start. There was a thin film of sweat covering her skin and her breathing had become harsh. She stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Then looking outside she noticed that it was fairlt early in the morning. She then calmed herself down and regained her normal breathing. She then began to look back on the dream.  
  
'I need to get stronger. I can't defeat Naraku in my current state. Sure his puppets can be taken down without assistance, but Naraku himself has almost half of the jewel shard on him. Perhaps I could ask Sesshoumaru to train me. And while we are training, InuYasha and the others can search for more jewel shards and look for Naraku's hideout."  
  
Ayame decided that this was a good enough plan. She would tell the others of this plan at breakfast. Right now she needed to take a bath to clear her mind. She began to turn over to get up when she felt a hand, that was inside of her sleeping yukata and resting on her right hip, pull her back down. She then became aware of a fuzzy tail that was wrapped around the inside of her left thigh. Ayame, who was now laying back down, turned her head to look at the ocupant next to her. She was met with the golden stare of the now awake Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And just where did you think you were going?" Came his silky smooth voice.  
  
"I was going to go clear my thoughts." Ayame quietly responded.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder near her neck. After a few moments of silence Ayame spoke.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I need you to train me."  
  
"Train you in what?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Combat." Was Ayame's short and simple answer.  
  
Confused by her statement, Sesshoumaru raised himself up and was now hovering over her. His long silvery hair making a curtian around them and early morning rays of sunlight dancing upon his broad, open chest.  
  
"Why do you want me to train you in combat?" He spoke.  
  
"Because I need to become stronger so that I can defeat Naraku and avenge my village." Ayame said while staring into his honey colored irises.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a minute to think this over. He decided to make a proposition with her.  
  
"Very well. I will train you if you do somethin for me in return."  
  
Taking in the rather intimate postion they were in she didn't know exactly what he wanted, but she had a thought of what it might be. She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Uhhh, and just what would that be?"  
  
'Here it comes, oh God he's going to ask it.' Ayame thought, a bit panicked.  
  
"I want you to accompany me to a get together that has been proposed by the other lords."  
  
Ayame was suddenly relieved. But when she got to thinking she realized that if she went, she would ultimately end up running into Karisou, Ryu, and Yumi. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was awaiting an answer.  
  
"I don't know Sesshoumaru, Karisou and his mother and father will be there. I don't know if it is wise to take me. There's no telling what I'd do if I saw them or what they would do to me." Ayame stated.  
  
"I will make sure that they do not harm you. And I know that you are strong enough to restrain yourself from attacking them."  
  
Ayame was stuck. Each way she looked at it was bad. If she went then she would probably cause a scene. If she didn't then Sesshoumaru wouldn't train her. She was begining to develop a small headache. Sighing she came to a decision.  
  
"Okay I will go, but only if you promise to stay with me. I don't particularily want to get attacked by three demons."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "I promise." He said before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. The moment was short lived, however, when a knock came at the door. Sesshoumaru looked over to the door and softly growled.  
  
"I'll be down soon Jaken." Sesshoumaru bit out. He would have to punish his ward later for interupting.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." The toad youkai sqwuaked out, before hastily walking away. He knew what that tone meant and he didn't want to stick around for much longer.  
  
Sesshoumaru then stood and dressed back into his shirt. He then walked towards the door and slid it open. Before leaving he turned in Ayame's direction.  
  
"We will continue this conversation later." He spoke, then at Ayame's nod he walked out, slid the door closed, and made his way towards his study.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*One hour later, in the dinning room*  
  
Sesshoumaru was at his usual seat at the head of the table. To his right was Rin, Shippo, Kagome, and InuYasha. To his left was Ayame, Sango, and Miroku. A half an hour earlier Keiko had delivered an arm full of outfits to Ayame's room. There were many beautiful kimonos and two other fighting outfits that were identicle to her black one, except one was white and the other a dark, midnight-blue. Ayame had asked why there were two other fighting outifts and Keiko had said because she was to begin training with Sesshoumaru the next day. Ayame was shocked that the outfits could be made in such a short amount of time. She accepted the clothes from Keiko, then dressed when she had left. She had chosen to wear a light-blue kimono with stitchings of lilies on it in white. She had then made her way down to the dinning room and was greeted by the sight of all her friends.  
  
They were now all eating their meals and listening to Ayame's plan. She told them that she would be training with Sesshoumaru and that they should gather the remaining jewel shards that were not in Naraku's possesion and also try and find his location. They all agreed to the plan and were surprised when Sesshoumaru stated that he too would accompany them in the fight against Naraku. After breakfast the group went outside into the gardens, except for Sesshoumaru who returned to his study. Rin and Shippo were playing tag and had included Jaken who was not too happy about it. Miroku and Inuyasha were watching over them while Ayame, Kagome, and Sango, who had Kirara in her lap, sat under a tree near a pond, and were talking.  
  
"Ayame, I was wondering, is Sesshoumaru the man you said you loved?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Ayame smiled, "Yes Kagome, he is."  
  
"But how can you love someone who is so cold and emotionless? Not to mention the fact that he has tried to kill InuYasha numerous times." Pointed out Kagome.  
  
"He's not like that to me though. He has changed. Didn't you notice yesterday that he didn't attack InuYasha?"  
  
"That did seem a bit odd to me." Said Sango.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement, "I suppose he has changed. I guess all that matters is that you love him Ayame."  
  
"Yes, it does. Anyways enough about me. How have things been in the past few weeks between you and InuYasha, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blushed a bit. "Things have been fine. He hasn't gone to see Kikyo in awhile and we even hugged one night."  
  
"Maybe he's starting to finally come around." Ayame mused. She then turned towards Sango, "And what about you and Miroku?"  
  
Sango's expression was priceless. She was surprised by the question. "Wh..what!? What do you mean? There's nothing happening between us." She denied.  
  
"Uh huh yeah sure Sango. I bet if he were to stop gropping you, you would probably miss it." Ayame joked.  
  
Kagome laughed and sango's cheeks flushed. The group silenced when a screaming Jaken ran by them, followed closely by Rin and Shippo. The three then busted up laughing.  
  
InuYasha and the rest of the group stayed the rest of day and said that they would be leaving first thing in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Ayame had adorned her black fighting outfit, since she knew she would start training today, and was now waving goodbye to her friends. They had decided to meet back here in a few weeks and discuss how things were going. When the group was out of sight Ayame walked back inside. She was meet by Keiko, who lead her to the dojo. Upon arriving she bowed and dismissed herself. Ayame went inside and was astounded by how large it was. It was big enough to probably allow Sesshoumaru to be in his true form and still have enough room to move around. Both the floors and walls were made out of wood and weapons were hanging from the walls. Ayame spotted Sesshoumaru, who was not wearing his armor, over in a corner. She made her way towards him and was surprised when he charged at her. She barely had enough time to dodge his claws. She got into a fighting stance and faced Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Always be on guard." He told her, then attacked once more. Ayame was prepared this time and was able to dodge his attack then counter his attack with her own. Sesshoumaru dodged it. The two went about fighting like this for awhile before Sesshoumaru stopped. He had needed to see how skilled she was and where improvements could be made. He instructed her in different stances and fighting techniques. By the end of the day Ayame had improved greatly. Sesshoumaru said that they would continue where they left off tomorow. He was impressed with her abilities. She had actually been able to pin him down a couple of times. Ayame was extremely tired and worn out. She went to her room and changed into a clean sleeping yakata. She laid down and the second her head the pillow she was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Ayame was being shook awake. Her eyes were closed but she sensed that Sesshoumaru was trying to get her to wake up. She pulled the covers up over he head in protest. The blankets were then pulled away and she was aware of how cold it was. It suddenly became even colder when Sesshoumaru poured cold water onto her head (A/N Hmm deja vu. I guess Sesshy wanted his own revenge from when I did the same thing to him.). Ayame sat up sputtering. She glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Get ready. I will expect you in the dojo in half an hour." With that he turned and left.  
  
'Gee what a nice way to wake up.' Ayame sarcastically thought. She recalled the other morning when she awoke to Sesshoumaru being right next to her and contrasted it with this morning.  
  
She then stood and glanced out the window. It was still dark outside. She gathered the white fighting outfit and went to the hotspring. After her refreshing bath she dressed, went down to the dinning room and had a quick breakfast, then headed for the dojo. Upon approaching the dojo she remembered how she was off guard yesterday. She prepared herself then entered. She was glad she had prepared herself because she was able to dodge the sword that was thrust her way. Sesshoumaru resheathed the sword then stood up straight.  
  
"I will be teaching you how to use weapons today." He lead her over to a wall that was covered with swords, katanas, daggers, and numerous other sword-like weapons. He instructed her to pick one. Ayame looked over the weapons and decided on a pair of kodachis. Sesshoumaru showed her how to use them and when she had gotten the hang of it, they battled. Ayame was keeping up with him, but was unable to attack back. She was mainly parrying his attacks. Sesshoumaru had cornered her. She knew she needed to think fast. She distracted him by attacking with the kodachi in her right hand, while she wrapped her tail around the one in her left hand. Sesshoumaru blocked the attack then came at her. He swung his sword at her, but stopped it an inch away from her throat.  
  
He smirked, "I win again."  
  
Ayame also smirked, "Not so fast, I believe it's a draw."  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly felt the tip of her other kodachi pressing against his back where his heart is. He lowered his sword and Ayame did the same. She then took the kodachi from her tail and now held it in her left hand. Sesshoumaru once again found himself being impressed by her skills. She was a quick thinker. He decided to end the lesson for today. Judging by the position of the sun, Ayame guessed it to be about 4:00 p.m. As they were walking out of the dojo, Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"You remember your part of this bargain right?"  
  
Ayame nodded, "Yeah. When is it anyways?"  
  
"Tomorrow." He calmly said.  
  
Ayame stopped dead in her tracks. 'Tomorrow!? Why couldn't he have told me earlier? Like yeasterday!? At least then I would be able to prepare myself mentally before actually going.'  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the lack of her presence by his side. He turned towards her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Ayame snapped back to reality and shook her head. "No, it's just I wish you would have told me this yesterday."  
  
She began walking again and caught up to Sesshoumaru. "We will need to be leaving in the morning tomorrow in order to arrive in the eastern lands on time."  
  
"The eastern lands?" Ayame almost shouted. She was begining to feel nautious and unsure about this.  
  
"Yes, the eastern lands." He took in the worried look on Ayame's face and quickly added, "You have nothing to worry about, I will not let any harm come to you."  
  
Ayame slightly nodded her head. "Excuse me, I need to go do some thinking." She then made her way inside and up to her room.  
  
Ayame had sat and meditated in her room for most of the night. She felt a little better by the time she went to sleep. She was glad that at least Sesshoumaru would be with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Ayame awoke when Keiko had entered her room and brought her another kimono. She was to wear this one to the gathering. Keiko stepped outside while ayame dressed. Ayame admired the kimono and found that this was her favorite one. It was made of black silk and had a baby-blue cresent moon on the back. There were also baby-blue stars scattered all over the kimono. The obi that came with it was made from black lace and also had stars on it. When she was done dressing, Keiko came back into the room and helped her with her hair. They decided to have some shorter strands of hair slightly cover her right eye and the rest was put up in a bun with chopsticks. Ayame and Keiko had then exited her room and were making their ways downstairs. Keiko said she had some chores to do and Ayame thanked her for her help before she then left. Ayame made her way towards Sesshoumaru's scent and found him waiting for her. Her jaw almost dropped. He was wearing a different kimono that made him look, if possible, even more handsome. It had the same pattern as his old kimono except where there was red, it was black instead.  
  
When Sesshoumaru saw Ayame make her way towards him, he too felt as if his jaw were hanging open. She looked beautiful in that kimono and with her hair like that. He already knew that the kimono would look nice because he had told the tailor exactly how to make it, but he wasn't expecting it to look this good. He watched as she approached him and he held out his arm for her to take.  
  
"You look quite beautiful Ayame." He spoke.  
  
Ayame slightly blushed and took his arm. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. You look rather handsome yourself."  
  
They walked outside and Sesshoumaru conjured his cloud under their feet. They began to rise in the air and Ayame 'eeped' then clung onto Sesshoumaru for safety. They were going so fast and Ayame had never experienced anything like this before. After an hour or so she got used to it and lessened her grip on Sesshoumaru's neck. She looked out over the land and her eyes grew big and bright. It was amazing. She could see for miles. She looked down at the trees tops that were zipping past them and immediatly regreted that she had. They had been traveling most of the day now and it was currently 3:00 p.m.  
  
"We will be there in an hour or so." Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
Ayame was starting to get nervous. She didn't know if she could do this anymore. She was mentally cursing at herself for agreeing to this. Sesshoumaru could smell her fear and nervousness.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen." He spoke in a soothing voice to her.  
  
Ayame looked up into his eyes and smiled, "I know, but I still can't help but to be nervous." She then leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. Ayame then opened her eyes and turned so she could look out at the surroundings. In the past few minutes she saw her childhood house appear on the horizon and slowly becom larger and larger as they were getting closer and closer. She was now feeling even more sick and nervous. Sesshoumaru landed on the ground in front of the house and Ayame knew that there was no backing out now, they had arrived.  
  
*Stretch* Yay done with another chapter! Sorry bout the cliffhanger, but this chapter is getting pretty long and if I were to keep going it would be WAY too long. Okay I would still like to have some opinions on the whole lemon thing, cause it should come up soon. The next chapter most likely won't be out for a few days cause I have to think about what's gonna happen and as I said earlier, I've been diagnosed with a bad case of writer's block. Hmmm not much else to say except please review! Until the the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries. 


	12. The Meeting

Here's chapter twelve. Again I apologize for the delay, but I've again been swamped with homework. I just had an essay due on the stupidest topic and I have a geometry project that's gonna be due soon and ugh...it's tiring. Anyways here is the next chapter that picks up where Ayame and Sesshoumaru arrive in the eastern lands. I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to set this up, so I hope it comes out alright. On to reviewer responses!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: Thank you for once again reviewing. I apologize for keeping you waiting for my chapters. It's worth it though, right? I hope so. Thank you once again and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries is sitting on her bed reading a magazine when InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku walk in.* "Hi guys!" *The group looks at Aries then InuYasha speaks,* "So Aries, we heard that Sesshoumaru caught Shippo impersonating him and he found you hugging him. So what did he do?" *Aries holds up a piece of paper for them to read. Kagome takes it and reads it out loud.* "This hereby states that Aries does not own InuYasha or any other characters that appear within it. Also, Aries is forbiden to get within ten feet of Sesshoumaru." *Kagome looks up from the paper.* "He got a restraining order placed on you!?" *Aries looks up from her magazine and has an evil grin on her face.* "Yeah, but I can always torment him from afar. Watch!" *Aries gets up and runs into the living room where Sesshoumaru is seated on the couch. She stops ten feet away from him. Sesshoumaru glares at her* "What do you want?" *Aries puts on an innocent look* "Oh nothing, just wanted to do this." *Aries pulls out a hose from nowhere and sprays Sesshoumaru. She then sticks her tongue out at him and runs away cackling madly. InuYasha and the others watch her run away and are all shaking their heads.*  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Meeting  
  
Sesshoumaru was leading Ayame towards the front doors of the mansion. Ayame gulped and held her breath as they walked inside. Looking about she noticed that everything was the same as she remembered, but different at the same time. The structure of the rooms were the same, but the furnishings were what set them apart from what were in her memories. Ayame swallowed hard as they walked towards a large room where music and friendly chatting could be heard. She stopped and as she did, so did Sesshoumaru. He looked over at her and noticed her face was lowered and she had her head in her hand.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this Sesshoumaru. They're going to recognize me and there's no telling what will happen after that."  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear the worry that was clearly evident in her words. "We made a deal and I told you that I will not let anything happen to you. We won't stay for too long anyways. Just long enough to make our presence know."  
  
Ayame looked up into his eyes, "Perhaps you should address me by a fake name, maybe that would help." Ayame said with some hope returning to her. It was quickly extinguished, though, with her next thoughts. "No, that won't help because they'll recognize my scent."  
  
Ayame's thoughts were cut off as two demons made their way towards where they were standing. The pair closed the distances and Ayame noticed that they were both wolf demons. The male had short spikey brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a red diamond in the middle of his forehead and black stripes on his cheeks. Ayame assumed the woman next to him was his mate. She too had brown hair, but hers was almost as long as Ayame's. She had sea-foam green eyes and a light pink diamond in the middle of her forehead and pale yellow stripes on her cheeks. When they were in front of Ayame and Sesshoumaru the male stuck out his hand and Sesshoumaru took it in his and shook it.  
  
"It is good to see you here Sesshoumaru." He spoke in a deep voice.  
  
"I'm glad to be here Inari." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Inari's attention next went to Ayame who was trying desperatly to make herself be unnoticed. "And who is this lovely lady here with you Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and introduced Ayame to the couple. " Inari this is Ayame. Ayame this is Inari and his mate Haruko, the lord and lady of the northern lands."  
  
"Hello." Ayame quietly spoke and shook Inari and Haruko's hands.  
  
"Well now, have you finally decided to settle down Sesshoumaru?" Inari joked and grinned when he saw the blush spread across Ayame's face.  
  
"Perhaps." Was Sesshoumaru's emotionless reply.  
  
Growing bored with this idle chat, Haruko spoke up. "Well since you two have so much to talk about, I think I'll take Ayame and show her around."  
  
With that Haruko took Ayame's arm and lead her into the main room where everyone was gathered. Ayame looked back at Sesshoumaru for reassurance and was met with a nod from him. Once inside, Ayame immediatly looked around for any signs of Karisou, Ryu, or Yumi. Not seeing them she heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
'Maybe I won't even have an encounter with them at all.' She thought hopefully.  
  
There were many other demons and demonesses here, however. She guessed that they were friends and allies of the lords and ladies. Haruko was leading Ayame around introducing her to people. The two walked by a group of demonesses that all looked stuck-up and as if they would not even exchange a word with someone lower then them.  
  
"I would stay far away from them if I were you." Warned Haruko.  
  
"Why?" Asked Ayame, who was much more relaxed now. She was actually enjoying herself and even considered Haruko to be a friend.  
  
"Well, since you came here with Sesshoumaru, they will be watching you like a hawk, no doubt. You see, they have a liking for him and are easily roused by jealousy. Just watch your back." She tried to say reasurringly, but it didn't help.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that." Ayame said.  
  
She looked over to where Sesshoumaru was talking with Inari and some other demons, when she saw Karisou walk up to him. She watched as they exchanged greetings and began to talk.  
  
"Ayame....Ayame...Hey Ayame!" Haruko shouted while shaking her.  
  
"Huh? What? What is it?"  
  
"You okay?" Haruko asked a little worried.  
  
Ayame blinked a few times then smiled at Haruko, "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry."  
  
Haruko lead Ayame off to the otherside of the room and introduced her to some more people. Every few seconds Ayame would look over towards where Sesshoumaru and Karisou were. She noticed that Karisou still had his stringy black hair, but it seemed to work for him. He was actually rather handsome and his purple eyes made him seem mysterious. She brushed the thought away when her stare locked with his and she turned away.  
  
'Please don't come over here! Please don't come over here!" She repeated in her head.  
  
Ayame tried to focus her attention to what the people around her were saying, but her thoughts kept straying. She kept thinking that Karisou was going to race over here and thrust a sword through her stomach, or at least something along the lines of killing her. Some slow music began to play and the chatting died down. People began to pair up and begin dancing. Inari made his way over and lead Haruko to the dance floor. Ayame noticed Sesshoumaru coming towards her. He held out his hand and she took it. They made their way towards the dance floor and passed some of the snooty demonesses on their way. Ayame noticed the hate filled glares they gave her, but they didn't faze her one bit. She knew that they were all talk and could not back it up. The two began to dance and Sesshoumaru started up a conversation.  
  
"Having fun?" He inquired.  
  
"I was until I spotted Karisou." Ayame said wih a sigh. "He doesn't know who I am yet, does he?"  
  
"Inari had mentioned to him that I came here with you, so I had no choice but to tell him your name."  
  
"And? What happened? What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he would like to meet you. Your name did strick a chord within him. It was easy to see on his face."  
  
Ayame sighed, "Great."  
  
The song ended and the dancing stopped briefly before another one started up again. People were now pairing up with someone different. Inari and Haruko came over to Sesshoumaru and Ayame.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Inari asked Ayame and held out his hand.  
  
Ayame took his hand and Haruko paired up with Sesshoumaru. As Inari and Ayame danced he asked how she had met Sesshoumaru. Ayame gave him a short version of their meeting. Inari smiled and began to tell her some rather embarassing stories about Sesshoumaru. He said that he and Sesshoumaru have know each other since they were young. He recalled a time when they were both at a pond and Sesshoumaru was trying to catch a fish. He said that when Sesshoumaru had it in his hands it jumped out of his grip and flopped onto his head causing him to lose his footing and fall into the water and get drenched. Ayame started laughing and had to control herself because of some of the stares she was getting. The song ended and Inari thanked her for the dance. Haruko paired back up with Inari and Ayame walked over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
She looked at him and almost started cracking up again. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What is so funny?" He asked, his suspicion growing.  
  
Ayame smiled, "Just remembering something Inari told me."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, "He has been telling you stories about when I was young hasn't he?"  
  
Ayame nodded her head and smiled even bigger. She took Sesshoumaru's offered hand, but was stopped dead when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Would it be alright if I had this dance." Karisou asked.  
  
Ayame turned around and was met with the purple gaze from Karisou. She squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand a little tighter and looked up at him pleadingly. He gave her a look that said 'don't worry I will be nearby' and he nodded to Karisou. Ayame reluctanly let go of his hand and took Karisou's. She immediatly cringed inwardly, but she followed him. Ayame glanced back once more to Sesshoumaru and noticed that one of the snooty demonesses had jumped at the oppotunity to dance with him. She glared at the demoness who was pressing herself up against Sesshoumaru. She returned her attention back to karisou and they began to dance.  
  
"I don't blame you for not wanting to be anywhere near me Ayame." Karisou gently spoke. "You need not worry about being attacked. Tonight is strictly about peace." Ayame remained silent. "So how have you been since we last met?"  
  
"I've managed." She coldly bit out.  
  
"Yes, I can see that. It's obvious that Sesshoumaru has taken to you and yet he hasn't marked you yet?" Ayame didn't answer him, so he continued. " Meaning you are still free for the taking."  
  
"Not by you." She ground out through her teeth. "I will never be yours Karisou."  
  
Karisou smirked, "We shall see."  
  
The song ended and Karisou excused himself. Dinner was proclaimed done and everyone filed into the dinning room. Ayame sat next to Sesshoumaru and did not enjoy the fact that they had a clear view of Karisou, but on the plus side, Haruko and Inari were sitting next to them. Over dinner Inari and Haruko seemed to be making all of the conversation, but Ayame and Sesshoumaru would add something now and then. Ayame hadn't let Karisou's glances and stares go unnoticed and she was holding her chopsticks so tightly that they were on the point of snapping. Sesshoumaru, noticing the whitness of her knuckles, placed his hand on top of hers and she eased her grip. When dinner was done, everyone returned to the previous room and slowly, pairs would begin leaving. Ayame was hoping that they would be leaving soon, but Sessoumaru had said that he and the other lords needed to discuss some things and had left to go to what was once her father's study.  
  
The few remaing demons and demonesses had moved to a different room. This one containing seating and tables that had tea prepared on them. Ayame sat at a table with Haruko and she idly sipped at some tea.  
  
Ayame sighed, "So how long do you think they will be?"  
  
"Most likely a few hours." Responded Haruko.  
  
Ayame finished her tea and leaned up against the wall that was behind her. She stretched her arms out in front of her then covered her mouth with her hand as a yawn escaped. Her eyelids begin to slowly become heavy and drift closed and she began to doze off. She was awoken by the soft uttering of her name. When she opened her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru in front of her.  
  
"Is it time to go?" She asked while repressing a yawn.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, "It is late and Karisou has offered some rooms for the remaing people to stay in. We will be leaving in the morning."  
  
Ayame sat bolt upright at that, "But Sesshoumaru..."  
  
She was cut off by him placing a finger over her lips. "It will be alright."  
  
She stood and they followed a servant to their rooms. As the servant was leading them down numerous halls, Ayame recognized the way they were headed. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach when the servant stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This is to be your room for the evening Lady Ayame." The servant said while sliding open the door.  
  
"May I please have a different room?" Ayame asked.  
  
"I was told specifically to give you this one."  
  
Ayame entered the room that was lit with candles and looked about with sad eyes. Sesshoumaru came up behind her.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He asked her.  
  
"This room...it used to be mine." She said while turning around and looking at Sesshoumaru. He noticed the slight moisture in her eyes. Ayame sadly laughed, "And that sick bastard hasn't changed anything about it. Everything is still as it was when I last saw it."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked about the room, then returned his attention back to Ayame. She had walked over to a wooden dresser and was running her fingers over various objects that decorated it.  
  
"Will you be fine with this room for tonight?" He asked while walking over to her.  
  
Ayame nodded her head and gently placed the small comb she was holding back onto the dresser. She faced Sesshoumaru and forced a smile, "I'll be fine."  
  
Sesshoumaru began to leave when Ayame grabbed his hand. He faced her and was shocked when she pressed her lips up against his. Ayame placed her arms around his neck and felt him wrap one of his around her waist and place his other hand behind her head. He tilted her head up in order to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes they seperated for some much needed air.  
  
Ayame smiled, "Goodnight Sesshoumaru." She said and made her way over towards the futon where a clean sleeping yukata was laying.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked then walked towards the door. He exited and slid it closed. He followed the patiently waiting servant to his room that was located down the hall and entered. Sliding the door closed he made his way towards the futon and made himself comfortable for the night. Ayame had already changed into the sleeping yukata and let hair down out of the bun and was now looking out over the balcony and breathing in the cool, refreshing air. The scent of Karisou was thick in this room and she supposed that he spent a good amount of time in here.  
  
She sneered in disgust, 'That sick bastard.' She walked back into the room and rested upon the futon. She punched the pillow in frustration then placed her head upon it. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Okie dokie, well I hope this chapter came out alright. Next one should again come out in a few days. Lemon should be coming up soon so please please please give me your opinion on what I should. If I should have it (even though I've never done one and I don't wanna ruin the story with a bad lemon) or if I should just do some lemony-limeness, or if I should just imply that it happened. Remember to review! Till the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	13. Confrontation

I'm back and with chapter thirteen! I originally hadn't planned to type this chapter up today, mainly because I have a math project due on Wed. and I haven't even started yet, but I got more reviews than I expected so it inspired me to sit down and get this chapter out. Besides this story is more important then my math project, right? ^_^U. Okay so I decided that I'm not gonna do a true lemon, but just some lemony-limeness. I might change the rating to R so if you can't find it in PG-13, look there instead. On to reviewer responses!  
  
feudalfairyfan4ever: Hey don't worry about sounding obsessed cause to be honest I am too. Except I don't have tons of pictures on my wall. Instead they are on my screensaver. I don't have a printer for my comp so I can't print out pictures of him x_x. But if I did have a printer, you bet I would paste them on my wall! Thanks for the review, I hope you will continue to enjoy this story!  
  
Natasha Z.: Wow! Thanks so much for the compliment, it means a lot to me! I'm glad you like my story. Don't worry I plan to keep writing. After all, the story isn't over yet . Thanks again for the awesome review and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Wolf Gothicka: Yay another new reviewer! I'm glad you want more of this story, that means I've done my job as an author. I'm glad you like the disclaimers. I got tired of reading other peoples that just says that they don't own whatever it is that they are writing about, so I decided to spice mine up a bit. Although, sometimes I think maybe I torment Sesshy a little to much. Nah! He can take it! I hope... Anyways thanks for the review!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: Thanks for the review and your opinion on the lemon situation! I'm not gonna go into to much detail on the thing, I don't think it would fit quite right with this fic if I did. I sowwy that ff.net removed one of your stories. I hope you fix the problem!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries is looking through the mail and finds a letter addressed to her.* "Why am I getting a letter from the California Courts?" *Aries shrugs and opens the letter. She reads it and is confused so she reads it out loud.* "This notice is to address the matter of the previous restraining order that was placed upon you. It has been withdrawn by order of the one who enforced it. However, the matter of ownage of InuYasha and all other characters still stands, i.e. you don't own them. *Aries folds the letter back up and ponders.* "Why would Sesshoumaru remove the restraining order on me? Hmmm, maybe he wants me to be around him!" *Sesshoumaru appears next to Aries.* "Not likely. I removed it so that I can get revenge on you for that little stunt you pulled the other day." *Sesshoumaru begans to advance on Aries and she backs up. Aries puts her hands up in an atempt to keep him away.* "Don't make me get a restraining order on you Sesshoumaru." *Sesshoumaru smirks then pounces on Aries. He grabs her by the ankles and drags her away.* "I'm just kidding Sesshy, I would never do that to you. I wouldn't be able to see you be so heart broken over not being able to be around me." *Aries's atempt to get him to let her go doesn't work so she just sighs and lets him drag her away.*  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Confrontation  
  
The sun was just begining to make its presence known by filtering through the slightly swaying curtains that hung daintily in Ayame's room. The rays of golden sunlight shone annoyingly onto Ayame's face and permeated through her closed eyelids, dissolving the pleasant darkness. Irritated with this disturbance in her slumber, Ayame rolled over onto her left side, away from the sun's rays. Her hair fell over her face as she did this and she went to brush it behind her ear, but was beat to it by a hand that did not belong to her. The hand gently swept along her cheek and tucked the stray strands behind her delicately pointed ears. At first Ayame thought it was Sesshoumaru who had just done this. One inhale of air, however, proved differently.  
  
"Karisou!" Ayame shouted, while snapping her eyes open.  
  
Moving faster then she was prepared to react to, on account of her just waking and still being drowsy, Karisou had pinned her down. He was straddling her waist and had her wrists firmly in his grip above her head. Ayame glared fiercely at the grinning face above her. She began to struggle to get her hands free, but it was no use. Karisou tightened his grip painfully and Ayame barely winced at the action.  
  
"My my, aren't we fiesty this morning?" Karisou said while grinning even broader.  
  
If she could have, Ayame would have punched him with as much force as she could muster. "Let me go Karisou!"  
  
"I'm afraid that isn't a possability right now. If I do then you will no doubt try and rip me to shreads. Besides, I'm comfortable just where I am." He stated matter of factly.  
  
Ayame's pupils narrowed in anger and some red began to blur her vision. She began to fight with more strength this time and was able to raise her arms a bit, but they were then forcefully pushed back down.  
  
"You know your struggling isn't doing anything to better this situation for you." Karisou spoke.  
  
"What are talking about?" Ayame bit out through her teeth.  
  
Karisou just smirked then ground his hips into hers until Ayame was aware of something hard poking against her upper thigh. Her eyes widened in horror and her mind was racing in panic. Karisou leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear.  
  
"Do you understand now? Or should I show you some more?" He asked with amusement in his words.  
  
He then brought his mouth down to her neck and nipped at the soft skin. This enraged Ayame. Since Karisou had leaned over it loosened the grip he had on her legs. She was now able to bend her knees and she took this opportunity the knee Karisou painfully in the groin. He sucked in a sharp breath and rolled off of her. Ayame wasted no time in getting out of there. She bolted out of the door and raced down the hall towards the room she knew Sesshoumaru was occupying. She threw open the door and found Sesshoumaru awake and finishing dressing himself. He regarded her with a confused look and noticed the deep crimson tint to her eyes. She blinked and just as quickly as he had seen it, it was gone. Ayame ran towards him and latched onto him, shaking.  
  
Sesshoumaru was, to say the least, confused even more now. He could sense the fear that was radiating off of her. "What happened?" He asked with more agression in his voice then he had intended.  
  
Ayame looked up at him and had a hard time trying to voice what happened. "K..Karisou," She began shakily, "he was in my bed and.." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "he..pinned me down and.." She opened her eyes and placed a hand over her neck where he had nipped.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the bruises that had formed on her wrists and neck and he growled. She didn't need to explain any further, he understood perfectly. It was his turn to have red leak into his vision. He was going to find Karisou and pummel him till he was bloody. As if on que, Karisou came stumbling down the hall and appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Where is she!? Where is that bitch!?" He demanded.  
  
Once he was done uttering this sentence, Sesshoumaru was upon him immediatly and had knocked him against the wall. He picked Karisou up by the collar of his clothing and brought him to eye level.  
  
"You have no right to touch what isn't yours. If I ever catch you touching her I will personally make you regret it." He quietly threatened.  
  
Karisou lightly laughed, "You dare to threaten me and in my own house?"  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Karisou, "You may be residing within this home, but it does not rightfully belong to you."  
  
He let go of Karisou and watched as he dropped to the floor in a heap. Standing and brushing himself off, Karisou glared at Sesshoumaru then walked away, retreating to his room. Sesshoumaru watched as he left and made sure he was out of sight before he turned around. He found Ayame sitting on the edge of the futon with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her arms were encircled around her knees and her face was resting on top of them. He blinked away the red from his sight and made his way over towards her. He knelt down in front of her and gently placed his hand on her arm. His heart clenched painfully when he saw her flinch.  
  
"Ayame.." He softly began, but was interupted by her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"This was not your fault." He told her in a tone that called for no arguements about it.  
  
Ayame lifted her head up and shook her head. "But it is my fault."  
  
"How do you figure?" Asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It seems that where ever I go, trouble always follows me, as if it were my own shadow."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about the events that had happened to her and found she was right, but she was overlooking something and he pointed it out to her. "That may be true, but after the bad is over, you have encountered good."  
  
Ayame turned his words over in her mind and found that he was right. After her parents were killed she was accepted into the village who became her new family. After the village burned down she made friends with InuYasha and the rest of the group. And after being injured by Naraku she met back up with Sesshoumaru. She looked up into his honey colored irises and smiled.  
  
"You're right. Thank you." She whispered while wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him.  
  
Sesshoumaru returned the embrace and stood, taking Ayame with him. He scooped her up and walked out of his room and down the hall towards hers. He entered and closed the door behind him. He set her back down on her feet and she in return withdrew her arms from their place around his neck.  
  
"Get dressed and then we will leave." He told her.  
  
Aame nodded her head and walked over to where her kimono was neatly folded on her dresser. She turned towards Sesshoumaru who was still staring at her.  
  
"Turn around." She said while making a circular motion with her finger.  
  
He complied and she too turned her back towards him. She untied the sleeping yukata and pushed it off of her shoulders and let it fall into a pile on the floor. Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. He slightly turned his head so that he could see her in his peripheral vision and was rewarded with an eyeful of creamy skin. He raked his eyes over her figure and stopped when he saw the hideous purple bruises on her hips. Ayame grabbed the kimono and put it on, so Sesshoumaru faced foward once again and was cursing Karisou with his thoughts. Ayame finished dressing and decided to leave her hair down, so she tucked the chopsticks into her obi.  
  
Ayame walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Done." She stated.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and made his way towards the door. Before leaving, however, Ayame turned around and went to her dresser. She opened some of the drawers and pulled out a few of her old kimonos from when she was a child. She then grabbed the comb on top of her dresser and left, sliding the door closed behind her.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the bundle of clothes in her arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "What are those for?"  
  
Ayame smiled, "Presents for Rin." She said as if it made perfect sense.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded his head and made his way through the house and out the door with Ayame right behind him. He conjured his cloud beneath their feet and Ayame hung onto him as they lifted into the air and headed west. Karisou watched them go from his balcony.  
  
'Keep an eye on her Sesshoumaru. You wouldn't want her to be taken from you.' He mentally voiced the threat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A few hours before sunset*  
  
The entire trip had been spent in silence. Neither said a word to one another, mainly because they didn't know what to say. They arrived at their destination and Sesshoumaru lowered them to the ground. Ayame followed him inside where they were met with the overly excited and bursting with energy Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She yelled then ran up and squeezed his leg affectionatly. Sesshoumaru patted the top of her head in reply.  
  
"Ayame-chan!" She then yelled and ran into Ayame's open arms.  
  
"Hello Rin." Ayame said while returning the hug. "I have some gifts for you."  
  
Rin looked up at Ayame and smiled. "Gifts for Rin?"  
  
Ayame nodded her head and Rin jumped up and down in excitement. Ayame handed Rin the kimonos and comb and Rin 'ooed' and 'awwed' at them.  
  
"Rin wants to try them on!" She grabbed the kimonos and Ayame's hand and lead her into her room where she tried them each on and Ayame commented that she looked very pretty in them. Keiko came and told them it was time for dinner and then bowed and dismissed herself. Rin had decided to wear a white kimono that had pink stitchings of sakura blossoms on it. Ayame remembered how that was her favorite one when she was little and how her mother used to get upset with her when she would play out in the garden and get it dirty. Rin ran ahead of Ayame on her way to the dinning room, exclaiming that she was going to show Sesshoumaru the pretty kimono. Ayame wasn't feeling very hungry, so she decided to go to her room.  
  
She changed into a sleeping yukata to get comfortable, but she did not go to sleep, she had to much on her mind that was keeping her awake. She looked up at the night sky and sighed. The stars where shining brightly and the moon was just a small, silver, sliver. Ayame leaped down off of the balcony and landed on the soft grass. She walked around the gardens for awhile before she found a pond surrounded by sakura trees. She sat down at the edge of the water and leaned back on her hands. She put one foot into the water, the coldness sending a chill up her spine, and lazily swirled it about. She closed her eyes and sighed as a breeze blew by. She opened her eyes suddenly when a small nip was felt on her toe. She looked into the pond and laughed when she saw a brave little fish come over again and nip her toe.  
  
She watched the fish awhile and was only vaguely aware of what it was doing. She was wrapped up in her thoughts about what had happened that morning.  
  
'Sesshoumaru had said to Karisou that he had no right in touching what wasn't his. Does this mean that he considers me his and is thinking of asking me to be his mate?' She thought and was hopping that her assumptions were correct.  
  
Ayame sat up straight and stretched. She watched the fish dart away and thought that she had scared them away. She saw a silver reflection appear next to hers on the surface of the pond. Sesshoumaru lowered himself gracefully down and sat next to Ayame.  
  
"Why were you not at dinner?" He asked while staring out over the pond.  
  
"Wasn't hungry." Ayame responded while withdrawing her foot from the water.  
  
She wanted to ask him why he had called her his that morning, but decided against it. If he was going to ask her to be his mate then she would let him do it when he was ready. So instead she just rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru in response wrapped his arm around her waist and Ayame found herself scooting closer to him, seeking out his warmth. They remained that way for awhile and Ayame eventually drifted off to sleep. Sesshoumaru carefully lifted her up and headed back to her room. He placed her upon the futon and tried to leave, but Ayame had a strong grip on his arm and wouldn't let go. Deciding to not try and get himself free, Sesshoumaru layed down next to her. Ayame latched onto him even more and Sesshoumaru welcomed it. He traced his fingers along the stripes on her cheeks and then over her jaw and soft lips.  
  
"I will never let you be hurt by anything or anyone ever again." He whispered the promise to her then softly pressed his lips against hers, in a goodnight kiss.  
  
Awww how cute! Okay well the begining wasn't cute. I know Karisou is a sick and twisted bastard. I haven't decided what I'm going to do to him yet. Maybe I'll make him into Sesshy's personal punching bag, who knows. Expect the next chapter in a few days and to be possibly in the R section. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review! Till the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	14. Passion

Chapter fourteen! Wow I never thought that my story would get this far. I didn't even think I would get reviews. But I did and I could never be happier *cries tears of joy*. I know this chapter is little bit late compared to how I usually update and for that I'm sorry. I would also like to take this time to apologize in advance for my next chapter which won't be out for awhile, cause my English teacher decided to be so generous and assign yet another essay. Grrr! Four essays in one semester, what is this world coming to!? Anyways, on to reviewer responses!  
  
Wolf Gothicka: Uh oh...having Mr. Fluffy problems? Haha Mr. Fluffy! That's to funny! Well if he gives you trouble you could always use my favorite trick and spray him with the hose. Although that only stuns him for a bit, so once he's wet you gotta run for the hills. Thanks for the review, it was very enertaining and I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Natasha Z.: Thanks for reviewing! Thank you also for the compliment. Reading your compliments make me happy cause they let me know that, despite how I sometimes feel, I'm writing a good story. Well, here's what you've been waiting for! Ayame will be marked in this chappie. Thanks once again and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries is once again in the dungeon wih the annoying recording of 'Aries does not own InuYasha' repeating itself. Except this time she is not chained to the wall. Instead she is sitting on the floor with chains around her wrists. Aries sighs and rolls her eyes at the sorry attempt of keeping her locked up. She takes a bobby pin out of her hair and picks the locks. Aries then strolls over to the door and exits. She whistles as she walks along the corriders. Aries enters her house, still whistling, and strides past an angry and confused Sesshoumaru.* "Wench! What are you doing out of the dungeon and how did you get out?" *Aries takes the bobby pin and flicks it at his face, then keeps walking and whistling. Sesshoumaru growls and runs at Aries. Aries turns around and snaps her fingers. Instantly two ninja bodyguards appear with swords drawn and are prepared for battle. Aries smiles then walks away* "Have fun Mr. Fluffy!" ^_^  
  
WARNING!!! SOME ADULT CONTENT WITHIN!!! A/N: Don't say I didn't warn ya, and don't report me to ff.net cause this isn't going to be a raunchy and extremly detailed lemon, if it can even be called a lemon!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Passion  
  
Ayame awoke the next morning alone and cold. She wrapped the blankets around her and sighed. Sesshoumaru had stayed with her that night, that she was sure of. He had left a few hours ago, however, judging by the slight staleness of his scent. Ayame stood and stretched, her back cracking in the process. She grabbed the closest article of clothing that was next to her and dressed. Finished with dressing herself, Ayame straightened out the dark blue fighting outfit and headed out of the room. She walked the halls in search of Sesshoumaru. He wasn't in his study or in the dinning room. Ayame turned a corner and found Jaken. She walked over to him and frowned when he scowled at her.  
  
Regaining her composure, Ayame smiled. "You're Jaken, correct?" The toad just glared at her in silence and Ayame cleared her throat. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyways I would like to apologize for the time Rin and I accidentally trampled you."  
  
"Well if you had been watching where you were going then it never would have happened!" Jaken harshly spit out.  
  
"That's true and that is why I apologized. So, do you accept my apology?" Ayame politly asked, frankly she was getting irritated with this ungrateful toad, but she decided that it would be better to make peace between them then to make war.  
  
"No I don't and I would appreciate it if you left and never showed your face here again." Jaken stated.  
  
That was the last straw for Ayame, 'Forget making peace! I'm going to kick this little toad's ass and teach him a lesson!' She mentally fumed.  
  
"Why you little...What is your problem? Why are you so rude to me?" Ayame asked angrily.  
  
"You are a wench who does not deserve Sesshoumaru-sama's attention! That is my problem with you! You think that if you become friendly with the lord of the western lands you will be pampered and acquire anything you desire. Ha, I've seen your kind. You're only here for the riches and high social status!"  
  
Ayame balled her hands into tight fists. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" She yelled, "You know nothing about me or of what you speak of! I should rip out your throat for that!"  
  
Ayame began to advance on Jaken and he nervously backed away. She was just about to grab him when she was stopped by a smooth voice that she recognized immediatly.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Sesshoumaru inquired.  
  
Ayame turned around and faced him. "No problem just teaching this toad a lesson is all."  
  
Jaken ran over to his master for protection. "No problem you say? She is lieing Sesshoumaru-sama. She threatened to kill this lowly servant."  
  
Ayame crossed her arms and turned her head to the side. "You deserve it." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly rolled his eyes. "We should continue your training Ayame." He said and started to walk towards the dojo.  
  
Ayame followed him and she turned around and cast a warning glance at Jaken that said 'I'll get you later.' Ayame was glad that they were going to be training. She had some pent up anger that she needed to release and training would suit perfectly. Once in the dojo, Ayame grabbed her kodachis and prepared herself. Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and without wasting any time, he attacked her. Fueled by her anger, Ayame was able to block the attack with one kodachi and attack with her other one. She swung at him and managed to cut the fabric of his kimono as he dodged and backed up. Sesshoumaru looked down at his ripped shirt then back up at Ayame who was smirking at her accomplishment.  
  
'So she wants to fight that way does she? Very well.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru stuck his sword in the floor then began to remove his torn shirt. He threw it in the corner and took hold of his sword once more. He watched as Ayame's smirk faltered and a faint pink began to stain her cheeks. He swiftly swung his sword at her while she was off guard. She dodged but the fabric on her right shoulder had been torn. Sesshoumaru attacked her again but Ayame parryed it. Sesshoumaru repeatidly attacked Ayame and she noticed that he was slowly backing her into a corner. Ayame attacked him then leaped behind him. Sesshoumaru spun around as quick as lightning and swung his sword at her. Ayame jumped away, but the fabric on her left shoulder had ben ripped. The top half of her outfit fell open so that the back and front half were now folded over. Her bottom half was still clothed, but her torso was bare except for her breast wrappings. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was now the one smirking. Ayame's competitive side took over. She didn't want him to win, so she attacked him with everything she had and was able to get him in a corner. She blocked one of his attacks then swung her kodachi and stopped it just inches from his throat.  
  
The two were panting heavily and Ayame watched as a bead of sweat rolled down Sesshoumaru's finely sculpted chest. There suddenly came some applause from the doorway of the dojo and Ayame withdrew her kodachi and turned towards the door. Inari and Haruko were standing in the doorway smiling and applauding. They walked over towards Ayame and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That was fantastic. Well done Ayame. It's about time someone beat Sesshoumaru." Inari commented.  
  
Ayame slightly bowed, "Thank you." She uttered, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Inari noticed the glare he was recieving from Sesshoumaru. "Calm down Sesshoumaru. I was just complimenting Ayame on her beating you. No hard feelings, after all we both know that you are still able to beat me."  
  
"What do you want Inari?" Sesshoumaru stoically asked.  
  
"We need to talk," Inari looked at Ayame then back at Sesshoumaru, "in private."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and gathered his torn shirt. He left the dojo with Inari.  
  
"Perhaps you should change into something that isn't torn." Haruko said to Ayame.  
  
Ayame agreed and they walked back to the house. Haruko waited for Ayame in a small room that had a few cushions to sit on and a table with some prepared tea on it. Ayame finished changing into a forest green kimono with some celtic looking designs on it in silver and a silver obi to match. She went into the small room and sat across from Haruko.  
  
"So tell me Ayame, why did you leave so suddenly the other day? We didn't even get to say goodbye."  
  
Ayame's eyes became downcast as she spoke, "I'm sorry, but I would prefer not to talk about it."  
  
Hearing the sorrow and pain in her voice, Haruko left the topic alone. The two idely chatted for awhile on nothing in particular.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*In Sesshoumaru's study*  
  
"Well I support your decision Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Thank you Inari."  
  
There was a brief period of silence beween the two before Inari spoke up. "So she is really who you say she is and those things have happened to her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you will need to keep an eye on her. Especially from Karisou."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hmm... well if you ever need help, you can count on me."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head in gratitude.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Back in the tea room*  
  
Ayame and Haruko's conversation stopped when Inari and Sesshoumaru, who Ayame noticed had also changed into untorn clothing, entered the room. Ayame and Haruko stood and walked with them to the front gate of the house.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Ayame. I hope we can get together again soon." Haruko merrily said.  
  
"Me too." Ayame said and smiled.  
  
"I believe you have made a wise decision Sesshoumaru and I hope that happiness will find its way to you in the following years." Inari said quietly so that only Sesshoumaru would hear.  
  
"Thank you Inari." Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
Haruko walked over to her mate who whispered something into her ear. She giggled a bit then spoke some hushed words to Sesshoumaru. He nodded his head. Haruko turned towards Ayame and her smile became even bigger. Ayame was confused, but she just shrugged it off. She waved goodbye as Inari and Haruko sped off towards their own home. Ayame and Sesshoumaru walked back inside. Sesshoumaru excused himself, saying he had some work to do, but he really needed to go prepare himself mentally for what he was going to do later that night. Ayame watched him go, then walked to the gardens. She walked to the pond she had found the night before and sat down. She put one of her feet in the water then layed down on her back in the cool grass. She felt a nip on her toe and she smiled, already knowing what it was. She closed her eyes and spent the next few hours thinking and enjoying the warm sun and refreshing breeze. After a little while longer, Ayame stood up and headed back inside as the sun began to lower behind the mountains and the clouds began to turn beautiful shades of red, orange, and purple.  
  
Once inside Ayame's nose was assualted with the scent of food. Her stomach growled as she realized she hadn't eaten anything in quite some time. She went into the dinning room where she saw Rin sitting and eating, but Sesshoumaru was not around. Ayame sighed and sat down in her usual place.  
  
Rin looked over at her and smiled, as if she knew a secret. It seemed that everyone was keeping secrets from her today. Some food was brought out to her and Ayame ate it ravenously. When she and Rin were finished they went back out into the garden. Ayame watched over Rin as she ran about chasing some fireflies. After an hour or so Rin became tired, so Ayame took her to her room and tucked her in for bed. Ayame walked to her room and when she reached the door she could sense Sesshoumaru's presence inside. She slid the door open and entered. The second she was done sliding the door closed she was drawn into Sesshoumaru's embrace and he kissed her deeply. Ayame was shocked at first, but she soon relaxed and just enjoyed the moment. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss after a minute and looked down into Ayame's eyes.  
  
"Ayame, I have come to terms with my feelings for you and have found that I am in love. You are constantly on my mind and I can't go a day without thinking about you. I want to stay with you forever. Will you be my mate?" He softly spoke to her.  
  
Ayame smiled up at him, "I love you too Sesshoumaru. Of course I will."  
  
Ayame watched as the doubt and nervousness extinguished from his eyes and she found herself once again drawn into a deep and passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around her waist while the other skillfully untied her obi. Ayame's hands also went and worked at his clothing. She removed his clothing as he did hers. Sesshoumaru took a clawed finger and cut through her breast wrappings. They drifted to floor and landed silently. Sesshoumaru looked over his mate and Ayame shifted nervously under his scrutinizing eyes. He then traced his finger over cheek and down to her neck.  
  
"Didn't I tell you someday I would make you mine?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Ayame smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, you did. And I never doubted that you would." She replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru scooped her up and walked to the futon. He gently layed her down and hovered over her for a moment before pressing his lips against hers. His hand made its way to her breast and cupped it. Ayame sighed against his lips and she arched her back as he began to gently caress it with his thumb. He removed his lips from hers and began to place light kisses down her neck and torso. He moved his knee up between her thighs, opening them. He looked into Ayame's eyes as he postioned himself.  
  
"This is going to hurt." He said.  
  
Ayame saw the worry in his eyes. She smiled and nodded her head in understanding. At the same time as he entered her he bit into her neck at the junction between her shoulder. Ayame closed her eyes in pain, a few tears rolling down her cheeks and she fisted one of her hands in the blankets and the other in Sesshoumaru's hair. The pain soon subsided and she could feel Sesshoumaru softly lapping up the blood at her neck. She unfisted her hands and watched as he looked at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He then leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Mine." He whispered against her lips.  
  
They spent the rest of the night expressing their passion for one another until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*Gasp* Did I just write that? 0_0U. *Rereads the story* Hmmm, it's not to bad, I think it's kinda tasteful. I don't think I went overboard with it. To clear one thing up, yes Rin knew that Sesshoumaru was going to ask Ayame to be his mate. However, all she knew was that she was going to get a new mother, not about the whole mating process. Okie dokie well lemme know what ya thought! Again I apologize in advance for my next chapter, which will be fashionably late. Don't blame me, blame my English teacher for assigning another essay and delaying you from reading my story. *Sigh* Such a cruel world we live in. Till the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	15. On the Hunt

Chapter fifteen is finally here! Wow, it sure has been awhile since I last updated. I did warn you though that it would be awhile, however it was even longer then even I had planned. I do happen to have a good ezcuse as to why my update is so late and that is, that for my Christmas present, my parents decided to upgrade my computer (since it sucked so much). It took sooooooo long for it to get done and I was beginning to go through withdrawl symptoms. But it's finally done (Hooray!) and now it kicks major ass! Although, the long period of time I was without my computer did give me some much needed time to think about what to put in this chappie. I was having major writer's block! So I hope you can all forgive me for the longer then planned delay and now on to the reviewer responses!  
  
I Stalk Sesshomaru on weekends: I like this penname of yours better too! And I don't blame you for liking to have Sesshou chase you, although, having a wet Sesshou chase you would be even better. Don't you agree? *goes into a trance thinking about this*. Ugh..anyways thanx a bunch for the review and have fun with Mr. Fluffy!  
  
ReizoIuka: Yay! A new reviewer! Dontcha just hate when teachers give you so much homework? It's like they don't realize you have a life outside of school. I'm just happy that I'm on winter break now! Anyways, to answer your question, yes there is an Ayame already in InuYasha. However, I only know that she is in the anime, I'm not sure if she's in the manga or not cause I only have volumes one, two, and three. Thank you for the review and enjoy!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: 0_0U! When I read your review it surprised me a bit. I was thinking 'Why is she yelling at me!! What have I done!!' But then when I read your review on chapter 13, everything was better again. I must say though, I'm shocked that you would think that I had forgotten you. Of course I wouldn't forget you, how could I forget my first reviewer!? Anywho, thanks for all your reviews and I hope you will keep reviewing!  
  
meheeners: Yippie! Another new reviewer! Hmmm it seems as if almost all fangirls who are obsessed with Sesshou have pictures of him on their walls, all of them except for me! Oh cruel world! Why must I be cursed as to not have a printer! *cries*. The only way I can redeem myself is to 1) write a fanfiction about him and 2) to have a bunch of pictures of him on my screensaver. *sigh* But I wish I had a printer too. Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Natasha Z.: Hmmm, quite honestly, I'm a bit confused by your last review. I'm not sure what to make of it. I'm thankful that you did review, but am confused as to why it was a bit akward. I'm sorry if you felt it was too graphic, I didn't think it was all that bad, but everyone's opinions are different. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope that this chapter will be less akward.  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries is seen sitting on the couch watching T.V. Sesshoumaru enters panting. His kimono is torn and there is blood on his claws. Aries jumps up off of the couch.* "You didn't kill them did you!?" "Of course I did! What was I supposed to do, just stand there and let them kill me?" "No but you didn't have to kill them!" *Aries slumps back down onto the couch and shakes her head.* "Man, and they weren't cheap to hire." *Aries begins to shout and throws her arms up into the air.* "And now I'm going to go to jail because I'm associating with a murderer!" "Stop your shouting wench and go write a chapter in your story!" *Aries glares at Sesshoumaru.* "You can't order me around! Because just as I don't own you or anyone else in InuYasha, you do not own me." *Sesshoumaru ponders for a moment.* "You will go write a chapter or I will force your English teacher to assign you a 100 page essay." "*Gasp* You wouldn't!" "You don't think so?" *Sesshoumaru starts to leave.* "Alright! I'll go!" *Aries begins to stalk off towards her room, grumbling.* "I was going to go and write anyways! So nyah!" *Aries sticks her tongue out at Sesshoumaru before turning the corner and entering her room.*  
  
Chapter Fifteen: On the Hunt  
  
The next morning Ayame awoke to the feeling of feather-light kisses being placed along her jaw and neck. Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the sight of a bare chested Sesshoumaru, which led her to realize that she too was without clothes. A faint blush began to spread over her cheeks and she pulled the blankets up a little higher, not just to cover her, but also because it was quite cold in the room. Outside the window, the sky was covered with a thick layer of grey and ominous looking clouds. Ayame shivered a bit and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him, seeking out his warmth, and closed her eyes.  
  
"You aren't going back to sleep are you?" Asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Mmmm, and just why not?" Ayame responded sleepily.  
  
"Because you've been sleeping all day and it's nearly one. But if you would prefer to stay in bed I know of something else we can do."  
  
Ayame playfully slapped his chest. "Alright, you win, I'll get up."  
  
Ayame stood up and stretched. She then made her way over to where her kimono was laying haphazardly on the floor and began to dress herself. When finished she turned around and stared at Sesshoumaru's perfect body as he too got out of bed and came over to where his clothes where also piled onto the floor. Sesshoumaru had just finished putting on his pants when Ayame's arms encircled his waist and she embraced him.  
  
"I love you Sesshoumaru." She whispered into his chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around her waist also and lifted her chin with his other hand. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that lasted for a few minutes. When he broke the kiss he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"And I you." He whispered back.  
  
Ayame released her grip on him so that he could finish dressing. When Sesshoumaru was done dressing the two exited the room and headed for the dinning room, where Rin was already seated and eating her lunch. Upon seeing Sesshoumaru and Ayame, however, she immediatly jumped up and ran over to them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She yelled and embraced his leg.  
  
"Okaasan!" She then went and embraced Ayame, who had lowered herself down to her level. (A/N: That is how you say mother right? I sure hope so.).  
  
"Goodmorning Rin, well I guess it's more like goodafternoon, isn't it?" Ayame said.  
She then stood up and they all went and sat down at the table. Lunch was brought out for both Ayame and Sesshoumaru and the three ate in a peaceful and comfortable silence. After lunch they all went outside and Ayame and Sesshoumaru sat under a tree and watched as Rin ran about the garden, picking flowers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Somewhere in the northern lands*  
  
InuYasha and the rest of the group were currently following a jewel shard that Kagome had picked up just the other day. The shard they were tracking was not in possession of one of Naraku's puppets, but was being used by a snake demon, judging by the scent of the youkai. The group had searched tirelessly for all the remaining jewel shards that Naraku did not possess and according to Kagome this was the last one. They had not taken a break all day and were gaining ground on the demon. If they kept up with this pace then they would reach the snake demon in approximately twenty minutes. The entire forest was quiet, as if all other creatures had fled or gone into hiding at the knowledge of the upcoming battle.  
  
"Everyone be on guard, we'll be there in a few minutes." InuYasha warned.  
  
They were approaching the demon when suddenly InuYasha's nose was aasaulted with the scent of freshly spilt blood. The group picked up their pace and ran into a clearing where they found the body of the snake youkai laying on the ground, mangled and bloody.  
  
"How is this possible?" Kagome softly asked.  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air and growled. "Naraku!"  
  
From within the trees came that annoying laughter. "Ku ku ku ku. Well it seems that I have taken the last jewel shard that was in niether of our possessions."  
  
"Naraku, you bastard, that's ours!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
He then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and rushed at Naraku. Naraku, however, expected an attack and since he didn't want to lose this jewel shard, he sent out a cloud of his miasma and poison insects and made his getaway. The group fought off the insects until the miasma cleared.  
  
"Dammit he got away." Cursed InuYasha.  
  
"Look," said Kagome as she pointed up into the air "we can follow the remaining insects and perhaps they will lead us to Naraku's castle."  
  
The rest of the group agreed to this plan and so Kagome got onto InuYasha's back while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got onto Kirara's back and they set off after Naraku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next day*  
  
The group had followed the insects nonstop throughout the night and day. The temperature had dropped and a chilly wind did nothing to help keep their spirits up. Kagome shivered from her place on InuYasha's back.  
  
"Geez, it's so cold." She said through chattering teeth.  
  
"It's going to snow soon." Said Inuyasha, his breath creating puffs of hot air in front of him.  
  
As if on que, small white flakes began to fall silently from the sky. Kagome groaned and shivered again. InuYasha abruptly stopped and let Kagome off his back. He began to take off his fire rat skin shirt and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"Here, this should help keep you warm."  
  
Kagome accepted the shirt and quickly put it on. "Thank you InuYasha."  
  
She climbed back onto his back and once again they headed off after the insects which were leading them into the eastern lands.. After a few more hours of following the insects, a large building started to appear over the horizon. InuYasha stopped a safe distance away from the castle and the group conversed.  
  
"This is definately where Naraku is hiding, it reeks of his stench." InuYasha told them.  
  
"So what do we do now that we have found him?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"We have to go get Ayame and Sesshoumaru." Sango added.  
  
"Will the seven of us be enough to beat him, Kagura, and Kanna?" Miroku inquiered.  
  
"Hey what do you mean seven? What about me? I want to help too." Argued Shippo.  
  
"No Shippo, I don't want you getting hurt." Kagome told him.  
  
"Fine." Said Shippo while crossing his arms and huffing in disappointment.  
  
"I think that when we get Ayame and Sesshoumaru, we should be strong enough to take down Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and any other demons Naraku might have lurking around." Stated InuYasha.  
  
"Well then it's settled. We go get Ayame and Sesshoumaru, then come back and start the final battle." Kagome uttered while holding the half of the shikon jewel she had in her hand.  
  
"From here it will be a four day journey back to the western lands, so we should start going." InuYasha spoke.  
  
Kagome once again resumed her spot on InuYasha's back as the others resumed theirs on Kirara's and they started their journey to the western lands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Four days later, in the western lands*  
  
Ayame was walking in the garden, her feet making indents on the undisturbed snow and producing a crunching sound with each step. She was wearing her white kimono with the black stitchings of willow trees on it and the black lace obi that went with it. She gazed at the landscape around that was covered with the freshly fallen snow and shone in places where the sun broke through the clouds and radiated upon the icy ground. She took a deep inhale of the cool and fresh air, then let it out in a huff which resulted in a cloud of steam. She always loved the snow. It transformed the land into a beautiful and peaceful eden. The purity of the snow seemed to bring out the natural beauty of all of the suroundings. Ayame knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow. She watched as it slowly melted and clear droplets of water rolled over her palm and dripped off of her hand. She sensed Sesshoumaru coming her way and an evil grin appeared on her face . She formed the rest of the snow that was in her hand into a ball and she slowly stood up, trying to keep the snowball concealed. She turned around to face Sesshoumaru, but was pelted with a snowball. She brushed the snow out of her bangs then threw her own and watched as it hit his shoulder and snow was sprayed into his hair. She began to laugh as she watched him shake his head in order to get the snow out of his hair. Ayame walked over towards Sesshoumaru and brushed away the remaining snow that was on his shoulder.  
  
"Truce?" She said while smiling up at him.  
  
"Truce." He replied while drawing her into an embrace and kissing her. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes that matched the ice so perfectly. "The hanyou and his friends will be here shortly."  
  
"They must have found where Naraku is." She said with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"So then should I assume that we will be leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Then I need to go get a few things done before they arrive."  
  
With that Sesshoumaru turned and went back inside towards his study. After a few more minutes outside Ayame too went inside and awaited the arrival of her friends.  
  
Hmmm...kinda a short chapter. Sorry bout that, but I need to stop here so that the next chapter will pick up when InuYasha and the rest arrive. Also in the next chapter is the showdown with Naraku. Mwuhahaha finally he will pay! But then there isn't gonna be much after that. I do have an idea that will take place after the fight with Naraku but I dunno if I should do it or not. It's up to you guys if you want more of this story then I'll do it, however it deals with Kagome taking Ayame to the future and some bad stuff happens with a certain bad guy, dun dun dun. I'm not gonna say what exactly happens cause that would ruin it, but as I said before, just let me know if you want me to continue with this fic or not and I'll consider it. Okie dokie well expect the next chappie in a few days and I warn you now, some sadness to come. Until then, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	16. Gains and Loses

Yay, chapter sixteen! If my story were a person it would be able to drive by now! My little ficy is growin up so fast v_v. Okay, well, some sadness in this chapter. I feel so bad for what I'm about to do *tears*. Ah, but I don't wanna give it away so I'll stop talking about it right now. Also, and this is important, after this chapter there will probably only be one more chapter. So if you want me to continue with this story, cause I do have an idea for this story that would keep it going for a little longer, let me know. I'm not sure about my idea though cause it involves Ayame goin to the future and stuff, so ya. I would have to work some kinks out of it, but if that's what you guys want, then I'll do it. Yeah, okay, well lemme know. On to reviewer responses!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: Hehe, it's okay, all is forgiven. I used to have a problem with being late to class also. I would always be late to my sixth and seventh period, which was history then English (yuck!). I would just stay outside the classroom and talk to my friends until the bell rang, then I would go inside. I had a team class with those subjects so the classrooms were right next to each other. Heehee, I was late so many times that at the end of the year they gave me an award for being Miss Punctuality. Running across campus is no fun, but like you said at least you get excercise! Thanks for the review!  
  
Natasha Z.: It's okay, once I read your reason as to how you wrote your last review, it all made sense. Yes, I agree, being hyper and tired at the same time is not a good mix. I remember when I spent the night at my friend's once, we literally drank a 24-pack of sodas in a day. It was an interesting experience, especially since I don't think either of us slept at all that day. Sadly though, I have given up my drinking gallons of soda in a day ways. In fact I had soda for the first time in months yesterday. Anyways, I hope you had fun at your friend's house and thanks for the compliment and review!  
  
I stalk sessy on weekends: Yes there is sadness in this chapter, but I don't want to say to much cause I don't want to spoil it. *sniff* I feel so bad for having to do this! Hehe, I knew you would like the idea of a wet Sessy. Who wouldn't!? *Is in her own dream world right now*. Huh? What was I doing? Oh yeah, thanks for the review and enjoy!  
  
meheeners: I hate when the internet goes out too! Without it I have nothing to do. Just goes to show ya how much technology runs our lives. Happy Birthday! I hope you have a good one! I'd give you a present except for the fact that I'm broke. So how about I give you a chapter in my story! Sess'y perfect body, hmmm I know I would stare! *spaces out thinking about that image*. I really gotta stop doin that, oh what the heck one more time is fine! *spaces out again*. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy your present from me (this chapter).  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries is seen sleeping in her bed in her dimly lit room. The door opens and Sesshoumaru walks in. He walks over to her window and rudley yanks opens the blinds, instantly filling the room with bright sunlight* "Wake up wench! It's already 11:00 a.m." * His attempt at waking Aries up doesn't work so he goes over towards the side of her bed and starts shaking her. This doesn't work either. He ponders on what to do when suddenly he is pulled down onto the bed next to Aries. Aries begins to cuddle Sessy as if he were a big fluffy teddy bear. Sesshoumaru tries to get away, but Aries won't let go. He hears her mumble in her sleep 'I don't own InuYasha.' She then begins to sob quietly. Sesshoumaru feels bad for her so he decides to stay. At the front of the house InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo can be heard entering the house. Sesshoumaru, not wanting anyone to see this, quickly gets out of the bed, resulting in Aries being dragged off of the bed and landing on the floor.* "Huh? What happened? Why am I on the floor?" *Aries sees that she is holding Sesshoumaru. She lets go, but then instantly realizes her mistake as Sesshoumaru walks out of her room.* "NOOOO, Sessy, come back!!!"  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Gains and Loses  
  
Ayame had grown restless waiting inside. She decided to wait outside for her friends' arrival. Currently she was pacing back and forth, glancing impatiently around for any signs of her friends, but was coming up empty. Ayame was just about to go and sit down in some shade when she heard and sensed the group coming towards her.  
  
"InuYasha! Slow down, we're almost there!" Kagome yelled as she clung onto InuYasha's haori for dear life.  
  
InuYasha just ignored her and kept on going. He was approaching the gate so he proceeded to leap high up into the air in order to get over it.  
  
"IEEEEEE!" Kagome screamed as she closed her eyes and tightened her grip.  
  
InuYasha landed and Kagome hurridly got off of his back. "InuYasha I'm going to kill you for that." Kagome mutered threateningly.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha responded. He didn't quite catch watch she said due to the ringing in his ears.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who were riding on Kirara's back, landed next. Sango made her way over towards Kagome, who was looking a bit shaken.  
  
"You okay Kagome?" Sango asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, but next time I'm riding with you." Kagome said.  
  
Ayame smiled and quickly headed over to her friends.  
  
"So, what took you guys so long?" Ayame joked  
  
"Feh." Was her only response from Inuyasha.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Inuyasha." Ayame said then went about and greeted the rest of her friends.  
  
There was something different about her, InuYasha noticed. She completely reeked of Sesshoumaru. He was confused about this until he noticed the small scar on her neck and then it hit him.  
  
'She's his mate!?' He exclaimed in his head.  
  
He was, to say the least, shocked. He never knew that his brother was capable of even feeling the slightest amount of compassion towards anyone. His thoughts were interupted when Ayame walked up to him.  
  
"You okay InuYasha?" She asked with a tone of worry in her voice.  
  
InuYasha blinked and replied, "Feh, of course."  
  
Ayame gave him a questioning look then just shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
She had a feeling that he had figured out that she was Sesshoumaru's mate and he was a bit surprised by this knowledge.  
  
"Well, what do you say we go out to the gardens and talk things over?" Ayame suggested.  
  
The group agreed and Ayame lead them to a nice shaded area where they all sat down. They were just about to start the conversation when Sesshoumaru appeared and lowered himself down onto the ground next to Ayame.  
  
"So I take it you have found where Naraku is hiding?" Ayame began the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, his fortress is in the eastern lands, about a four day journey from here." InuYasha responded.  
  
"And there are no more roaming jewel shards?" Was Ayame's next question.  
  
"No. The last one was unfortunately taken by Naraku." Kagome answered.  
  
"I see." Ayame said.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow then. I'll have someone show you to your rooms." Replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh, but I need to go to my time to get some things." Kagome added.  
  
"Like what?" InuYasha demanded.  
  
"Lets see, first aid equipment, food, clothes..." Kagome listed off the supllies she needed while counting them off on her fingers.  
  
"Alright, alright." InuYasha interupted her. "Okay, so tomorrow we'll go to the well, you get the supplies you need and come back, then we go after Naraku."  
  
Everyone agreed to this and the conversation ended when everyone split up and went their own ways. Sesshoumaru returned inside, Miroku and InuYasha went and walked around the garden, Shippo, Rin, and Kirara were all playing, and Ayame, Kagome, and Sango were sitting at Ayame's favorite spot next to the pond.  
  
"So why do you think Sesshoumaru wants to come with us?" Miroku asked InuYasha.  
  
"Feh, beats me. But my guess is that he wants to make sure that nothing happens to his mate." Said InuYasha.  
  
"Oh." Miroku answered. "Wait, his what!?" Miroku shouted at the same time Kagome did from the otherside of the garden.  
  
"I'm his mate." Ayame calmly restated.  
  
"Bu but how?" Kagome asked, disbelief evident in her voice.  
  
"Well," Ayame began, "when two youkai like each other they..."  
  
"No, no, no!" Kagome interupted. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?" Asked Ayame, amusement clearly written upon her face.  
  
"I think what she means is how can someone like Sesshoumaru actually care about someone?" Sango, who had remained silent through the whole ordeal, now spoke up.  
  
Ayame frowned at this. She thought it unfair that everyone thought Sesshoumaru was some cold and heartless beast. "Everyone has the ability to care and show feelings. Just because someone may appear to be cold and emotionless doesn't mean that they actually are. Appearances can be decieving." Ayame said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ah, I see. You can't judge a book by its cover." Kagome stated. She got some confused looks from both Ayame and Sango, so she proceeded to explain the phrase. "It's just a saying people in my time use to say that you can't judge someone just by how they look"  
  
Ayame and Sango both nodded their heads in understanding and the three's conversation continued. The rest of the day was uneventful. The group used the rest of the day to relax. When night came everyone headed to their rooms for some much needed sleep. Ayame made her way towards Sesshoumaru's room. She had recently moved all of her things in there. The room was large with white walls and a wooden floor. All furnishings were made of dark wood that was polished. There was a large window that lead to a balcony off to the left of the room. Ayame changed into a sleeping yukata and layed down next to Sesshoumaru. She slowly drifted off to sleep with the knowledge that soon Naraku would finally be killed and her village would be avenged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next morning*  
  
The whole group was up before sunrise. Ayame had adorned her white fighting outfit, but to stay warm she put a thick blue kimono over it. She had her kodachis tucked into her obi so that if needed she could easily get to them. She made her way to the dining room where everyone was gathered. All were wearing their normal attire except for Kagome who was wearing jeans and a heavy sweater. After a quick breakfast they headed outside. Sesshoumaru gave Jaken specific orders to make sure that nothing happened to Rin or Shippo or else there would be consequences. After all was said and done, they set off for InuYasha's forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*In InuYasha's forest*  
  
The group was waiting around the well for Kagome to return. She had left almost an hour ago and the sun had just started to rise. InuYasha was getting impatient. He would pace back and forth a few times then look down into the well and when he didn't see any sign of Kagome he would grumble to himself. InuYasha had just walked past the well for about the millionth time and continued with his routine by looking into the well. This time however, as he looked in a large yellow backpack was thrown into his face. InuYasha fell down backwards with the backpack still connected to his face. Kagome climbed up out of the well and carefully removed her extremely large and heavy backpack from InuYasha's face with a grunt.  
  
An enraged InuYasha jumped up and began to yell at Kagome. "Watch where you're throwing that wench! What the hell do you even have in there? It weighs a ton."  
  
"Everything I said I needed to get." Kagome answered while she hefted the large bag onto her back.  
  
InuYasha sighed. He was plainly irritated. He knew that with Kagome carrying such a heavy bag it would slow them down. "Here, let me carry it." InuYasha grumbled while he took the bag from Kagome and slung it over one of his shoulders.  
  
With the return of Kagome the group once again headed off. They were now only three days and nights away from Naraku's fortress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*On the third night, in the eastern lands, a few hours away from Naraku's fortress*  
  
Everyone decided to stop in a small clearing in the forest for the night. They agreed that it would be best if they fought Naraku during the day when there was plenty of light. Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and Miroku were setting up the camp and making a fire. Kagome and Sango were at the hotsprings that was a little ways away from the camp. Ayame quietly and stealthily made her way towards the hotsprings. She could hear Kagome and Sango talking meaning she was close. She spotted their clothes not to far away. Ayame carefully went over to them and searched through them. She found what she was looking for. She picked up the jewel and removed four shards from it. She then concealed their power so that Kagome would not be able to detect them, then placed them in the pouch at her side. When done with this, she snuck away and headed back towards the camp just as Kagome and Sango were geting out of the hotsprings. That night, no one got much sleep. The threat of a surprise attack and thoughts of what would occur the next day, kept everyone from getting more then an hour of sleep at a time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next morning*  
  
The group was heading towards Naraku's fortress in complete silence. Ayame had discarded her kimono and was now wearing her white fighting outfit and had one kodachi strapped to each leg. Sango also had discarded her kimono and was wearing her youkai exterminator outfit. They had folded them up and given them to Kagome to place in her bag. They could see the fortress clearly now. They had arrived. Outside waiting for them was Kagura, Kanna, and an endless mass of weaker demons. No doubt Naraku had been expecting them judging by the welcoming party. There was complete silence as each side prepared themselves. Ayame, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha drew their swords. Kagome drew her bow, Miroku readied his staff, as did Sango with her boomerang. Kagura took out her fans and Kanna held her mirror. There was a tense moment of anticipation that was broken by Kagura who was the first to attack.  
  
Kagura sent a wind razor at the group who dodged it then split up. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru began to attack both Kagura and Kanna as the rest of the group dealt with the large amount of weaker demons. Ayame was making quick work of the demons that came at her. Because she was stronger then the others she was quickly making her way through the hoard. She constantly slashed at the demons in front of her, making herself a path to the otherside. She sliced through a few more demons and turned around. She had made it to the otherside. She barely saw the others through the thick amount of demons that covered the area. Ayame withdrew the four jewel shards from the pouch at her hip. She placed one in each arm and one in each leg. She knew that Naraku would be no pushover since he had in his possession half of the jewel shard. The four she now had within her body were just a precaution to help raise her strength, dexterity, and agility. Ayame took a deep inhale to clear her head then ran towards the strong musky scent of Naraku.  
  
Ayame slid open the door in front of her. She entered the room and qickly spotted Naraku who was patiently waiting.  
  
"It was foolish of you to come by yourself." He said, mocking her.  
  
"No talking Naraku. I didn't come here to chat with you. I came for one thing and one thing only." Ayame growled.  
  
"And that is?" Asked Naraku as he got into a ready pose.  
  
"To kill you!" Ayame shouted and as soon as the words left her mouth the battle began.  
  
Naraku shot out his tentacles at Ayame but she dodged and sliced through them. She was moving with as much speed as Naraku himself. He struck at her again but those tentacles were quickly sliced off only to regenerate just as quickly. That's when he saw the familiar pink glow of the jewel shards in her arms and legs. She was clever he had to give her that, but he had a significant amount more jewel shards then she did. Naraku drained his half of the jewel of its power. Suddenly Ayame wasn't fast enough. She could dodge some of the tentacles but it was getting increasingly harder. She cut through one only to have another pierce her through her left shoulder. Her kodachi slipped out of her hand and clattered onto the floor. She felt no pain, all she felt was a tingling sensation where the wound was and the warmth of her blood as it trailed down her arm.  
  
She dodged another tentacle but wasn't fast enough to dodge the other two that came at her. One pierced her right leg and the other pierced her left side. Ayame flew across the room and hit the floor with a thud. Naraku no longer needed to remain in this form. He returned to his humanoid form and slowly walked over to the crumpled and bleeding body that was slumped on the floor. Ayame's breath was growing ragged and she was getting tired. Her limbs were getting heavier but somehow she managed to gather enough strength to slowly push herself up and stand. Granted she was a bit wobly, but she raised herself to her full height and held her remaining kodachi in an iron grip. Naraku smirked at her attempt to seem strong. He laughed at her and Ayame grew angry, but kept her mind clear so that she could concentrate. She watched as he approached her. She held her kodachi in front of her. Naraku slashed at her. Ayame barely dodged it. He slashed at her again and again and was able to cut her right arm and torso.  
  
The battle continued this way. Naraku attacking and forcing Ayame to dodge and be pushed back. He cut her right leg and Ayame stumbled a bit. She backed up and realized that he had cornered her. She cursed her luck. In a flash Naraku was right in front of her. He slashed her right arm, causing Ayame to drop the kodachi. It too clattered to the floor.  
  
"You should have waited for your companions to finish their fights so that they could help you." He breathed into her face. "At least now I have one less problem to worry about. Your companions will be most devestated to find your lifeless body lying in my arms and your blood coating my hands. What a pity."  
  
Naraku drew back his hand ready to stab Ayame through her heart. "And now you will die."  
  
Ayame began to chuckle, a disturbing, rattling sound that came from her damaged body. "You're wrong Naraku. It is not I who will die, but you."  
  
Ayame then forcefully stabbed Naraku in the back then through his heart with her kodachi that she had picked up with her tail. She smiled as she watched his face contort with anger.  
  
"Clever bitch." He choked out before his body disintigrated just as his puppets did when destroyed.  
  
Ayame dropped her kodachi and caught Naraku's tainted half of the jewel with her tail. She slumped against the wall and slowly slid down it, leaving a bloody trail on the wall as she went. She took the jewel in her palm and purified it. She was extremely tired and was having a hard time of breathing. She figured one of her lungs must have been damaged. She looked at her self and a sad smile graced her lips. It was over, her village had been avenged and she knew that she would be joining them shortly. Ayame saw the reddish-purple glow of the jewel shards ,that had also become tainted, from within her limbs. She knew that taking them out would result in her experiencing all the pain that she hadn't felt when recieving her wounds, but she had no choice. The shards needed to be purified so that she too did not become tainted.  
  
Ayame carefully removed all four shards and purified them. She then placed them and the other half of the jewel in the pouch that was still at her hip. Just as she pulled the pouch close, an intense wave of pain washed over her. It started out as a dull throb put quickly spread to be a searing, unbearable feeling. Tears of crimson leaked from her eyes and she gritted her teeth against the scream that was building within her. The pain would not stop, it kept coming in waves that kept intensifying. Unable to supress it any longer, Ayame let the scream of pain pour out of her mouth and out of her very soul.  
  
Outside the battle was coming to an end. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had just finished with the rest of the weaker demons. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had killed Kanna and Kagura was extremely weak. All figures on the battlefield froze as they heard a piercing scream that was filled with intense pain. Eeveryone looked at one another and Sesshoumaru noticed one body was not present.  
  
'Ayame!' The thought sent waves of desperation and panic flooding through him.  
  
The others had noticed that she was missing too. All eyes turned towards Sesshoumaru. His mind was racing and he wasn't concentrating on what was going on around him. Kagura took this opportunity to attack. Sesshoumaru caught the slight movement from the corner of his eye. With blinding speed he turned towards Kagura and struck her down. Then without a moment to waste he headed towards the scream, followed by the others.  
  
Ayame needed to stand up. She wasn't going to give up, not now, not ever. She moved her legs under her and began to stand despite the searing pain that thrummed within her. Once standing she painstakingly made her way towards the door. Moving one foot in front of the other she slowly came closer and closer to the outside.  
  
Sesshoumaru and the others came to an immediate stop when they saw a figure appear in the doorway. Their eyes went wide as they saw Ayame. She was covered in blood. Her once white outfit was now as red as InuYasha's. There were massive cuts and punture wounds scattered all over her body. Ayame looked up at her friends. She made out each figure through her blurring vision. Ayame grabbed te pouch at her hip. Fresh tears of crimson slid over her eyelids and ran down her cheeks as a pain spread through her body as protest from the movement. They dripped off of her chin and landed in the pure white snow, staining it. Ayame painfully walked towards the dimming figures. She made out Kagome and turned towards her.  
  
Small, white snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Fluttering past the group. They stuck to the sticky blood that covered Ayame's body. The coldness of the snow stung Ayame's skin. Ayame swallowed, an attempt to wet her parched throat, but all she tasted was the coppery flavor of blood in her mouth. It was getting harder to stand and Ayame's strength was running out.  
  
Ayame opened her mouth to speak. "These...belong to you...Kagome." She said with a hoarse voice.  
  
Ayame tossed Kagome the pouch and as the bag left her hand she started to fall backwards. Ayame closed her eyes as she felt the wind against her face and knew that the ground was coming closer. She expected to land on the hard-packed snow, but instead something soft and warm caught her. She slowly opened her heavy eyelids and found herself looking into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. His eyes had been glazed over with worry, panic, confusion, sorrow, and fear. Ayame tried to put on a smile so that she could hopefully relieve him of some of his conflicting emotions, but her muscles were so tired that she wasn't able to.  
  
Sesshoumaru was speechless. He was holding his mate, the woman he loved, in his arms as she was dying. Her skin which was once a creamy color, was now pallor. The warmth she once possessed was replaced with an unnerving cold. She was even colder to the touch then the snow that surrounded them. The area was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the slow, harsh, and ragged sound of Ayame as she struggled to draw breath into her battered and bruised body. Sesshoumaru lowered himself into a sitting position on the ground and cradled Ayame in his arms. He looked into her eyes. He remembered how they used to be bright and full of life and how they would sparkle everytime she laughed or smiled. Now, they were dull and cloudy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Ayame whispered, her voice and body was starting to give out.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, don't talk. Save your strength."  
  
"Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry." Ayame blinked as snowflakes began to blur what little vision she had left. "I'm sorry...I don't want to go, but it's beyond my control...Just know that..." Ayame squeezed her eyes shut and tears ran down her cheeks as a wave of pain came over her. She could feel her heart weakening and her lungs collapsing. She opened her eyes and looked into those of her mate. This was her last chance to tell him, so she opened her mouth and let the words escape. "I...love...you."  
  
The words were so soft and quiet that he almost hadn't heard them, but he did. His chest clenched painfully as he watched her eyes glaze over and her eyelids drop over them. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell, rose, fell, and remained that way. She didn't take in another breath and her heart ceased its beating. He knew...that she was gone.  
  
*Cries* So sad! My eyes were begining to water as I wrote that. Okay well there is for sure one more chapter after this. However, if you guys tell me that you want me to continue with the story then there will be more. So lemme know! *Sigh* I start school on Monday so expect my next update to be in a few days. Okie dokie, well review and let me know what you thought about this chappie and if you want me to continue with this story or not. Until the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	17. In Enemy Territory

Yes yes I realize it's been awhile since my last update. Sorry, but I was just swamped with school. Well at least it's here now! Chapter seventeen! Mwuhahaha, I know I'm so evil for killing off Ayame. I was surprised that most of you were actually mad that I did that. I know if I were reading the story I would be like, 'Hmmm, Sesshy's mate is dead....that means I can have him!' I had had some MAJOR writer's block on this story, but thanx to a suggestion from a reviewer I have worked past it and now, here's the chappie! I know I said that I was gonna do the whole idea of taking Ayame to the future and stuff, but just forget about that cause now I have an even better idea! I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will go on for, but at least it's still going, right? Okay well enough with the chit chat, here's the story!  
  
Ivorytongue: *Gasp* Shhhhhh! You figured out my secret plan. Heh heh, yeah he can bring her back that way and I was planning on bringing her back that way! Good job for figuring that out! Have a cookie! ^_^. Thanx for the review!  
  
Natasha Z.: Poor poor Sesshy. *Sigh* His situation is about to go from bad to worse, then eventually better. So don't feel bad for him for too long! And with all his fangirls to comfort and huggle him, he'll be better in no time! Thanx for the review and enjoy!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: I killed Ayame off just to add some drama, even though there was plenty of it in the first few chapters. I hate to say it but from the moment I started to write this story, Ayame's fate was sealed. Ah but alas there are some good times to come, but just not yet. Thank you for the review!  
  
meheeners: Yay! I'm glad you liked your birthday present from me. Haha, your thoughts about Sesshy being single now is exactly what I would have thought, even though I felt bad for killing off someone he loved. v_v! I liked those quotes too. I needed to add some comic relief in the begining so that the story wouldn't be too sad. Wow! You got a laptop! Lucky! I've always wanted one! Thanks so much for the review and enjoy!  
  
DarkRueku13: THANK YOU!!!! Your suggestion on what to do was extremely helpful! I was having major writer's block when it came to thinking about what I was gonna do with Karisou. I couldn't thinkof anything cause I knew that I had to do something with him cause I couldn't just bring him into the story and not do anything with him. But, when I read your suggestion the little lightbulb went on over my head and I got an idea. I hope you don't mind me using your idea but it was just too good! Thanx a bunch for both the suggestion and the review!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries has just gotten out of school and has entered her house.She sees InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku run up to her.* "What's wrong guys?" *Kagome speaks in a frantic voice* "You better get outta here! If Sesshoumaru catches you, there's no telling what he'll do to you!" *Ayame scratches her head in confusion* "What are you talking about?" *InuYasha sighs angrily and explains the situation.* "He's pissed that you killed off Ayame." "Very pissed." "Extremely pissed." *Sango and Miroku added.* "Oh, uh, that." *Aries says while smiling sheepishly. She sees the terrified looks on the group's faces and can hear a low , threatening growl from behind her. Aries slowly turns around and is met with the red and angry eyes of Sesshoumaru. Aries clears her throat.* "Uh....hi Sesshoumaru. Nice day today isn't it?" *Aries looks behind her for some support, but she finds that everyone has fled. Suddenly Sesshoumaru begins to unleash his fury.* "You will pay dearly for what you have done wench!" *Sesshoumaru abruptly picks Aries up and walks towards her room. Aries drops her books, which have 'I love Sesshy' and 'I don't own InuYasha' written on the front of them. Aries is hurled into her room.* "Now start fixing this damn story and don't come out until you're finished!" *Sesshoumaru then slams the door closed and stands guard over it.*  
  
Chapter Seventeen: In Enemy Territory  
  
The entire area was dead silent. No one said a word. They were all entranced with the sight before them. 'How could this have happened?' Was the thought running through everyone's mind. Kagome sniffed and gently wiped her eyes, as did Sango. Sesshoumaru remained still the whole time. Ayame's lifeless body still clutched tighly in his grasp as if he was afraid that if he let go then every last trace of her would disappear forever. He slowly laid Ayame down on the snow and stood up.  
  
"So what do we do now?" InuYasha softly and timidly asked.  
  
"Now...we bury her." Sesshoumaru responded without even looking at InuYasha. There was no emotion in his voice, but inside a tornado of feelings raged within him.  
  
"What do you mean now we bury her!? Are you giving up so soon? Why don't you do something!? If you really love her you would..." InuYasha's yelling was cut off abruptly as Sesshoumaru's fist connected with his face and sent him flying.  
  
InuYasha landed a few feet away and before he could do anything to defend himself, Sesshoumaru was upon him in an instant. Sesshoumaru roughly grabbed the collar of InuYasha's haori and yanked him up.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of not loving her. You have no idea of what you speak of. I suggest you hold your tongue or I'll rip it out for you." Sesshoumaru spoke in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
He set InuYasha back down on his feet and just as he did so he felt a familiar pulsing at his side. He looked down and saw that the Tenseiga was emitting purple waves. Through all of the excitement he had completely forgotten about Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru drew his sword and walked over towards Ayame's body. He saw the little demons of the underworld surounding her body. They were having trouble obtaining her soul. It was as if Ayame was somehow resisting them. Sesshoumaru slashed at the demons and they all disintigrated. A purple light began to surround Ayame's body. Sesshoumaru waited for her to come back to life. He had done this with Rin so he knew that any moment her eyes would flutter open and this whole experience would fade away, as if it had never happened. But Ayame's eyes didn't open. Her heart didn't start to beat and she wasn't drawing in any air to her lungs. Sesshoumaru was confused. Was the Tenseiga broken? Why had it pulsed, telling him to use it, if it wasn't going to work?  
  
A few minutes passed and still no response. Sesshoumaru resheathed Tenseiga and reluctantly began to dig a hole. InuYasha and Miroku went over and helped him. Kagome opened her pack and pulled out a blanket. She walked over to Ayame's body and softly draped the blanket over her. When the whole was dug, Sesshoumaru tightly wrapped the blanket around Ayame's body and lowered her into the ground. When they covered the grave Sango placed a few flowers that she had managed to find, upon the top of the freshly worked soil. The group lowered their heads and each said their prayers and goodbyes. Then, without a word, one by one they turned around and began to walk away. Sesshoumaru knelt before the grave and whispered some hushed words. With a sigh, heavy with sorrow, Sesshoumaru stood and left as well. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*An hour later*  
  
The snow continued to silently fall. The patch of soil that was exposed was now covered in a thin layer of white. A figure clad in black emerged from within the trees. Karisou walked over the battlefield. He had recieved a report from one of his scouts that there was a battle occuring in his lands. He stopped as he came upon an area that seemed to have been disturbed only recently. He knelt down and placed his ear close to the ground. He could hear something underneath the earth. It sounded like a faint and distant heartbeat. Karisou quickly unearthed the grave and picked up the body that was wrapped in a blanket. He put his ear to its chest and listened. Sure enough, there was a heartbeat. It was a faint one but it was beating. He pulled the blanket down to examine the face of this mystery being. His eyes went wide and his hand began to shake. He undid the rest of the blanket and cringed at what he saw. Her body was scared with deep, horendous gashes. Karisou wrapped her body back up in the blanket and started to run back east towards his home. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*One month later*  
  
Slowly, Ayame began to stir. With some trouble she was able to open her heavy eyelids. She tried to look at her surroundings, but with her vision being as blurry as it was, it wasn't much help. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what exactly had happened. She remembered fighting Naraku and that she had been seriously injured. She also recalled being in Sesshoumaru's arms and gazing into his eyes as her life slipped away. After that she remembered some odd things. She remembered a bright white light had engulfed her. She couldn't tell how big of a space she was in beacuse everywhere she looked was just the same. What struck her as really odd was that she had seen some people from her village. They had thanked her for finally putting them to rest. At that point Ayame had guessed at what had happened and where she was. She was dead. This brought a few tears to her eyes. She was dead and she wouldn't get to see Sesshoumaru, or at least not for a long time. Ayame lowered her head as the tears spilled over her eyes and ran down her cheeks.  
  
A hand had gently wiped the tears away. She remembered looking up and seeing her father and mother.  
  
"Don't cry my little one." Her father had said in a soothing voice to her.  
  
Ayame had been at a loss for words. She hadn't seen her parents for well over fifty years and memories of that fateful day when they had been killed flooded her mind. Ayame ran up and embraced her father. Her body shook with the sorrow that was hidden deep within her at the loss of her parents. Her father lovingly stroked her hair and calmed her down.  
  
"Am I dead?" Ayame asked through a sob.  
  
"Not quite." Her father began. "This is more of a place between life and the afterlife. A purgatory if you will."  
  
"So why am I here? Why have I not moved on?" Ayame asked with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Because it is not your time." Ayame's mother quietly spoke to her child.  
  
Ayame released her embrace on her father and went and tightly embraced her mother. "I've missed you guys so much."  
  
"I'm sorry that we couldn't be there for you Ayame." Her mother said while wiping away a few of her own tears.  
  
"Ayame." Her father said to get her attention. "We are both very proud of you." Shin chuckled a little. "I never thought in my wildest dreams that you would choose Sesshoumaru for a mate. After all when I met him, he was just a boy, and he always seemed too serious for his age. But you have chosen the one you love and we support that decision. And now that you do have someone you care about, you cannot leave him to wallow in sorrow over your death. You must return.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Even as we speak Sesshoumaru is using his sword, the Tenseiga, on you. You do remember him telling you about this sword don't you?"  
  
Ayame nodded her head. "Yes, he had said that it could bring a person back from the dead."  
  
"Yes, and that is what will happen to you. However, because of the severity of your wounds it will take some time to work."  
  
Ayame could see the figures of her parents slowly fading away.  
  
"We love you Ayame." Were the last words she remembered hearing from them.  
  
Ayame once again opened her eyes. Her vision was better now, so she took the time to look around. What she found did not comfort her. She recognized everything in the room. Well of course she would, after all it was her room once when she was little. That meant that she was in the eastern lands. This thought made her feel uneasy and a bit nautious. The question that was on her mind was how in the world she had ended up getting here? Ayame knew she had to get away, it wasn't safe here. She tried to move her limbs, but they weren't responding. The only thing she was able to do was faintly move her fingers. Ayame groaned with frustration. She guessed that she had been unconcious for awhile because her muscles had atrophyed a bit. Just as she tried to move her limbs again, the door to the room slid open. Ayame quickly closed her eyes just as Karisou walked in. Maybe she could just pretend to be asleep everytime he was around and when he wasn't she could work on trying to get her muscles back in shape.  
  
She listened as Karisou crossed the room and came over to the side of her bed. He knelt down and she felt him brush some stray strands of hair away from her face. He then continued to run his fingers along the delicate curve of her cheek and then brush over her lips. The thought that while she had been unconscious Karisou could have come in and done this many times to her or that he could have even had done something even worse to her, made bile rise into her mouth. Karisou folded the blankets over so that they were now down to her waist. He then began to open the clothing that Ayame had on. At this point Ayame snapped open her eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She screamed at Karisou, but because of the lack of her using her voice it came out as just above a whisper.  
  
'So much for my pretending to be asleep idea.' Ayame thought.  
  
Startled by her voice, Karisou withdrew his hands. "Ah so you're awake."  
  
"Obviously." Ayame said sarcastically and bitterly.  
  
"As pleasant as always." Karisou spoke with amusement in his tone. This caused Ayame to narrow her eyes at him. "As for what I was doing, I was checking on your wounds. Now if you'll let me continue."  
  
"No I won't let you continue! Get away from me!" Ayame shouted, her voice returning to normal.  
  
"Well I don't see how you're going to stop me." Karisou calmly responded.  
  
That got Ayame to be quiet, mainly because he had a point, there was nothing she could do. At least not at this point. Karisou took the silence as a sign to proceed. He opened the sleeping yukata she was in but made sure that it didn't expose anything that she wouldn't want him to see. He lifted the bandages on her wounds and examined them.  
  
"Well now, the good news is that you're completely healed, at least as far as your wounds go. Your muscles will take awhile longer."  
  
"And what's the bad news?" Ayame asked, not quite sure if she really wanted to know.  
  
"Hmmm, well, the bad news, I suppose for you it would be bad, is that since you cannot move and even when you can move, you will be staying here, with me."  
  
"That's ridiculous, Sesshoumaru will come looking for me."  
  
"Why would he come looking for someone that he doesn't even know is alive?" Karisou spit out with obvious distaste at the mentioning of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ayame didn't say anything in response. Karisou sneered at her silence.  
  
"Well since you have nothing else to say, I suppose I'll go and let you get acquainted with the thought of spending the rest of your life with me." Karisou rose from the ground and strided over to the door. He slid it open and just as he was about to leave, Ayame's voice stopped him.  
  
"How did I get here?" She asked in a soft voice.  
  
Karisou looked over his shoulder at her and responded. "I found you, burried alive, at the battlefield. I brought you here and had your wounds cleaned. It has been a month since then." That said, Karisou walked out of the room and slid the door closed.  
  
Ayame couldn't believe it. It had already been a month since then. To make matters worse, Sesshoumaru didn't even know she was alive again. A few tears rolled down her face at that thought. She made a promise to herself that day. She promised that she would get better and leave here so she could go and be back with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Dun dun dun. Mwuhahaha another evil plot is being schemed in my head. Bet you weren't expecting that to happen. Well except for one person, who in fact gave me the idea. Thanx again! At least she's alive now. She may not be with the right person, but she is alive. Okay well don't expect my next update for awhile cause currently in my English class we are in the process of writing three seperate essays. Yay! NOT! Grrrr.....I HATE ENGLISH CLASS!!!! At least for one of them I get to write about Kurt Cobain, so that makes it better since he's in my favorite band! While I go calm down, you guys review! Until the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	18. Stengthening

Yay I'm not dead!!!! Wow it sure has been awhile since I've updated. I'm so sorry!!!! Please forgive me but school has just been so crazy and exhausting that I was constantly working on homework and essays and when I finally did have some time to myself, I was too tired to write. I hope it hasn't been too torturous waiting for my next chapter. Well at least I'm finally writing it cause I actually have some free time. Okay well now that I've apologized I'd like to thank you all for being patient and not killing me, thanx a bunch!! Hahaha it seems that almost all of you want Karisou to die a painful and bloody death. Right now he's hiding in my closet cause to tell the truth, in real life he's actually a sensitive guy, even though he puts on a tough guy act. But have no fear, he will not go unpunished! Okay well, I think I've kept you waiting long enough, so without further ado, here it is, chapter 18!  
  
fluffyscatdemon: I'm glad you like my story! Sorry bout the cliffhanger and the long wait for the chapter. Thanx for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Natasha Z: Hahaha yeah go me! Joking. I know Karisou is an evil bastard but don't worry he will get whats coming to him and I'll make sure that Sessy has a few words with him. Awww, sorry about your progress report. English is just no fun! I'll be happy when I'm finally free from school in about a year. So just hang in there and don't give up cause you'll be free from it some day too! Thanks for the review and enjoy!  
  
meheeners: o_OU! You were going to yell at me? Why? What did I do? Well, besides the fact that Karisou now has Ayame captive. You watched Invader Zim in your computer class? Awesome!! I love Invader Zim! Gir is the best! I used to watch it all the time, but then I stopped cause they changed all of the voices and that made me angry. Thank you for the review!!  
  
feudalfairyfan4ever: Aww don't cry, they will be back together soon, I promise! Hahaha you scared Karisou into hiding in my closet cause of your death threats. But i suppose he deserves it. Well I can assure you that justice will be done! Thanx for the review and cheer up!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries is in her garage and is playing the drums very loudly. Sesshoumaru comes into the garage with his hands over his ears and he begins to yell.* "What the hell are you doing in here, and how did you get out of your room without me noticing!?" *Aries still plays the drums but she begins to sing a song to answer Sesshoumaru's questions.* "I'm playing the drums yeah yeah, I got out through the window yup yup, I don't own InuYasha boo hoo!!" *Aries stops pounding on the drums and starts to spin the drumsticks. She looses control of one of them and it flys out of her hand and hits Sesshoumaru in the forehead. Aries stares for a minute then bolts out of the garage running for her life with an angry dog demon chasing after her.*  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Strengthening  
  
Ayame hadn't slept at all the previous night. She was too determined in getting her limbs to cooperate then to go to sleep. Sleep just wasn't important right now, it could wait for when she was finally safe and sound with Sesshoumaru. All night she put her muscles through rigirous training. Flexing her muscles then relaxing them and repeating the process countless times more. Now here it was morning and she was feeling the effects of her tiresome efforts from last night. Her arm and leg muscles were sore and sensitive to the touch, but the stress that she put upon herself was worth it because it payed off. She was now able to bend her elbows and knees and she could even lift and move her limbs around. Her hands could now lightly grasp objects and her toes could be wiggled effortlessly. Ayame smiled at her handiwork. She turned her head and looked out the window. The sun was shinning, a gentle breeze was blowing, and the remaing snow on the ground glistened. Oh how she ached to be home right now. She ached to play out in the gardens with Rin. She ached to see her friend's smiling faces. But most of all she ached to be with Sesshoumaru. Constanly throughout the night and day, Ayame wondered what he was doing and if he was all right. She desperatly needed to see him, but she wouldn't be able to as long as she was bed ridden. That was all going to change soon though. As soon as she was better and able to get around, she would be out of here, making her way home. Ayame carefully stretched and shifted her body into a more comfortable position just as Karisou walked into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*In Sesshoumaru's room*  
  
Sesshoumaru once again found himself standing on the balcony alone. He hadn't been sleeping too well lately, mainly because everytime he closed his eyes he could see the moment of Ayame's death play itself out on a continuously repeating cycle. Also, he couldn't quite explain it, but some feeling was nagging at him, trying to tell him that Ayame wasn't truly gone. Sesshoumaru just ignored this feeling because he knew that there was no chance that Ayame had survived, after all he saw her die within his own arms. As his eyes gazed out at the beautiful surroundings that shone with the brillance from the sun, his eyes seemed hollow and his face worn. Since that fateful day he had reverted back to his previous cold and emotionless self. InuYasha and the others had offered to stay with him for awhile just in case he needed anything, but he refused because he didn't want to seem weak, even though on the inside he was dying. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned away from the peaceful scene before him. He walked over to the door, slid it open and left.  
  
He walked out into the garden where he found Rin sitting by the lake where Ayame always enjoyed sitting by. Rin was humming and softly kicking her feet in the cool water while weaving flowers into wreaths. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to feel sad for the little child. She had lost the only caring mother she had ever had. He remembered how when he told Rin that Ayame wouldn't be coming back, she had wept and wept until her eyes were bloodshot and her resevior of tears had dried up. Now Rin seemed to be like her old self again, but Sesshoumaru could tell that she was only putting on an act to try and make him feel better; she was more clever then many people gave her credit for. Just as Sesshoumaru was remembering old times, Jaken came up to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken timidly asked, knowing full well how his master was feeling.  
  
"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru replied in a stoic and uncaring voice.  
  
"Megumi is here Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"What does she want?" Sesshoumaru asked in an indifferent tone.  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Very well, tell her I will be there in a moment." Sesshoumaru spoke while walking back inside.  
  
Jaken nodded his head and made his way towards the enterance hall where a tall, blonde-haired, silver-eyed, neko, female was waiting. He relayed Sesshoumaru's message to her and then waddled away in disgust from the woman. After a few moments of waiting Sesshoumaru came into the hall.  
  
"Ah! Sesshoumaru, how are you today?" Megumi asked in a cheery voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer her question, instead he got right to the point. "What do you want Megumi?"  
  
'Besides me and my power.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"Oh, you know, just to visit and see how things are going."  
  
"Things are fine Megumi. Thank you for stopping by, but I really must be getting back to work, I'm very busy." Sesshoumaru lied. He then turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh phooey. Come on Sesshoumaru, there's no need to be so cold. I thought that we could have some fun, you know get you out of this glum mood you're in." Megumi chirped while walking over to where Sesshoumaru now stood.  
  
"I'm fine Megumi and I don't need any cheering up. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to work. Goodbye"  
  
Megumi frowned at this. "Alright, well, I'll see you later then. Goodbye."  
  
With that Megumi turned around and left. Sesshoumaru sighed. He barely even knew Megumi. He had seen her at a few parties that he'd been to, including the most recent one at Karisou's. The only thing that he knew about her was that she could be stuck up and that she was interested in only looks and power.He knew that she was after him for those exact reasons which is why he tried to see as little of her as possible. Lately though that was becoming easier said than done. She had heard about what had happened to him and decided that it was up to her to cheer him up. She was now showing up at least once a week and it was begining to annoy Sesshoumaru.  
  
Outside, Megumi was stalking off after being unsuccessful once again. She had heard from Karisou that Sesshoumaru was free now but why wasn't he showing any interest in her? She was beautiful wasn't she? Most males would be groveling at her feet if she only said one word to them. So why wasn't Sesshoumaru doing the same? Oh well, it didn't matter beacuse she would make him hers sooner or later. He would come around and her dreams would finally come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Back in the Eastern Lands*  
  
When Karisou entered the room Ayame immediatly looked away. She couldn't stand to look at his face. He was carrying some food and water over towads the side of her bed. He knelt down to the left of Ayame and set the items on the floor.  
  
"I've brought you some food." He said to Ayame, whose was looking in the opposite direction and out the window.  
  
"I don't want it." Ayame spoke back with no hint of emotion in her voice, a trick she had picked up from Sesshoumaru. It would have been better to accept the food because she needed her strength, but knowing what kind of person Karisou is, she didn't trust accepting food from him.  
  
"I didn't poison it. Why would I try to kill my future mate?"  
  
Ayame cringed in disgust at this. "I've told you before Karisou, I will never be your...."  
  
Ayame's sentence was cut off, however, when Karisou firmly grabbed her chin and turned it towards him. He then roughly shoved a spounful of soup in her mouth. Ayame, surprised by this action, swallowed the soup then began to cough.  
  
When her coughing subsided Ayame looked over at Karisou, pure hatred on her face. "What the hell did you do that for!?"  
  
"Well, if you're going to refuse to eat willingly then I will have to force feed you. And since you're obviously still alive then I guess that means that it's not poisoned and therefore safe to eat." Karisou said in a condescending tone.  
  
Ayame turned her head back towards the window. "Just leave it there, I'll eat it later." She quietly spoke.  
  
"Very well." Karisou then gently grabbed one of Ayame's arms and started to massage it.  
  
This cause Ayame to snap her head back towards Karisou. "Now what are doing!?" Ayame demanded.  
  
"Stimulating your muscles." He calmly replied.  
  
Ayame forcefully grabbed his wrist with her free hand and pushed it away. "As you can see that is unnescesary. I'm perfectly capable of doing it by myself."  
  
"I guess so." Karisou said while standing up. He walked over towards the door and slid it open.  
  
"Why would you even want to help me recover anyways? Because as soon as I'm better it's going to be harder for you to keep me here." Ayame asked before Karisou left.  
  
Karisou turned his head towards Ayame. There was a smile upon his face that Ayame found to be frightening. "Because the sooner you are well, the sooner I can make you mine." Karisou said then slid the door close, cutting off the conversation.  
  
Yay!! Another chapter done. Wow 18 chapters already. And of course none of this would be possible if not for you, my loyal readers. Thank you!! Okay I want to say that yes Megumi is one of the snobby girls that Ayame encountered at Karisou's house and yes Karisou told her that Sesshoumaru is free in hopes that Megumi could keep him busy so that he won't find out that Ayame is still alive. She's definatly going to cause some problems in this fic cause I have the perfect plan for her. Mwuhahaha more evil schemes! Hmmm, that's pretty much all I have to say. You know the drill, read and review!!! Until the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	19. A Shock to the System

Yay another update! Thanx for waiting patiently for this chapter! I would have written it yesterday but yesterday was my birthday! Yay I turned seventeen!! Anyways sorry again for making you wait, but I've been so busy with school, as usual.Hmmm, not much to say except sorry for having you wait for another chapter. I hope you all will forgive me. Any who, how about I just start the chapter already.  
  
Natasha Z.: Yay!!! Congrats on making your English grade better!! Yeah I hated taking those stupid state tests too. Ugh I had to take this one where you had to pass it in order to graduate from high school, I passed it (thank goodness) but i found out that it's not even going to count for seniors who will be graduating in the year 2005. They're making it count for seniors who graduate in the year 2006, so basically I took it for no reason. *Sigh* oh well. Anyways thanx for the review and don't worry both Karisou and Megumi will get what's coming to them.  
  
Fallen Angel: x_X heh heh...ummm wow. That's the first time some one has threatened me about my story. And I hate to say it but your actually going to have to beat me up cause unfortunately Sesshy and Ayame won't be together in this chappie. Wait!! Before you raise your fist, how bout I send Karisou over to you so you can punch and kick him as much as you want? After all it is his fault that they aren't together. Anyways sorry, but if I put them together now then it would change how I have the story planned, but don't worry I promise that they will get back together, scouts honor! Thanx for the review and have fun beating Karisou up!  
  
feudalfairyfan4ever:: Hmmm, it sure does seem like Naraku and Karisou are related huh? But they aren't, they're just both really sick and demented. *Stares dumbfounded at the giant army* Uh heh heh....such a big....army you have. *Points towards the closet* He's in there!!! *hears some muffled cursing and wailing coming from inside her closet where Karisou is hiding in fear.* Hahaha have fun torturing him, although in real life he's pretty sensitive, so don't be too harsh o_Ou, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
fluffyscatdemon: Thanks for the compliment and sorry if this chapter wasn't out that fast. If I didn't have to go to stupid school then I could probably get a chapter out every day, but alas, it is not so. Thanks so much for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
  
DarkReuku13: Oh no!! Being grounded is no fun!! At least you survived hahaha. What's the story you're writing about? Of course I'll read it, just let me know when you post it ^_^! your suggestion was a big help to me,it broke through my writer's block. I had originally planned that Sesshy would revive her and they would be together then Ayame would go to the future with Kagome and Karisou would get her there, but your idea was much better! So once again thanks for the idea and also thanx for reviewing, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries goes to see if the mail has arrived and squeals really loudly in delight when she sees that it has. Her squealing has caused the cast of InuYasha to inspect what is going on.* "What the hell are you making all that noise for?" *InuYasha asks. Aries turns around and shows what came for her in the mail. She holds up a Sesshoumaru plushie then immediately begins to hug it tightly.* "Now I really do own you Sesshy!" "Like hell you do!!" *Sesshoumaru yells and tries to shred the doll up but is unsuccessful. Suddenly a group of lawyers appears behind Aries. Aries turns around slowly.* "Uh....I was just kidding...I don't own Sesshoumaru or anyone else from InuYasha." *The offending lawyers nod their heads in a gesture that says 'Damn right you don't' then leave. Aries sighs in relief then walks away hugging her Sesshy plushie*  
  
Chapter Nineteen: A Shock to the System  
  
There was a loud clattering sound in Ayame's room. A bowl had been knocked off of the dresser and broke on the floor. Ayame stood, braced against the dresser, panting. She had been able to stand and walk over towards the dresser just in time to catch herself as she fell. Ayame winced as the muscles in her legs began to cramp and cause an electric bolt of pain to course through her body. Ayame began to steady her breathing by inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Slowly she began to feel better. Her muscles were still sore and throbbing a bit, but she could manage. She was so close to the door, that to give up now would be to claim defeat, and that was a thought that Ayame didn't want to deal with.  
  
"Okay just slowly get to the door. One step at a time." Ayame encouraged herself onward.  
  
Cautiously, Ayame took her first step. Her calf muscle bunched a bit, but she just bit her lip and pushed forward. After a few minutes of taking unsteady steps, she had made it to the door. Releasing a sigh of relief she slid the door open. As soon as the door was open, Ayame was eye to eye with the one person she was trying to escape. There stood Karisou, staring at her with an amused look on his face. Panic and stress began to run through Ayame and this agrivation to her system caused her leg muscles to cramp fiercely. Ayame's vision blurred from the pain and she began to descend towards the ground. Just before she hit the ground a pair of arms encircled her and stopped her from connecting with the floor. Karisou gently set Ayame on the floor.  
  
"Let go of me!" Ayame shouted, then despite the pain she was in, pushed Karisou away.  
  
A few tears slid over her eyelids and rolled down her cheeks. They traveled down to her chin then dripped onto the wooden floor. Ayame squeezed her eyes shut tight in an attempt to cut off the annoying flow of salty water. She had never felt so weak in her life and this new feeling was unnerving. All she wanted was to be with Sesshoumaru. Was that so much to ask? Why did things have to turn out this way? For some reason Ayame felt as if she were being punished, but for what, she didn't know. Exhaustion slowly taking over her, Ayame reluctantly gave in and slipped into an unrestful slumber. Karisou picked up her now limp body and carried her back to bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*One week later*  
  
Ayame had learned from her mistake that day. Instead of trying to escape right away she was now just getting used to walking in general. At night she would walk laps around her room. It was boring and redundant, but it was working because now she was able to stand and walk with ease. Ayame had cleverly kept this little fact from Karisou however. Whenever she sensed him coming, it was back to bed with her. He still believed that she was bedridden, but since the day he saw her standing, he had kept a closer eye on her.  
  
Presently Ayame was sitting up in bed and was staring out the window. Her ears twitched as she picked up a faint noise coming from inside of the room below her. Ayame moved to the edge of her bed and leaned her ear close to the floor. She could hear Karisou and the voice of a woman she didn't recognize. It sounded like they were having a heated conversation and being unable to resist, Ayame listened in.  
  
"You're supposed to be taking his mind off of her Megumi! We had a deal and I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain." Karisou shouted in anger.  
  
"I'm trying Karisou, but he just doesn't seem interested! I don't get it. For some reason Sesshoumaru won't pay attention to me and he is showing no interest in me what so ever." Megumi stated.  
  
The mention of Sesshoumaru's name caught Ayame's full attention. She lowered her ear so it was now flat on the ground and she strained to hear what they were now saying because they had lowered their voices.  
  
"Well try harder Megumi because if he finds out that she's not only alive but within my captivity, then we are both as good as dead. She is recovering faster then I planned, which complicates our plans."  
  
"Hmph why even bother with her Karisou? It's obvious that she doesn't feel anything for you but disgust. Why not just kill her? Sesshoumaru's not the only one I've had my eye on you know. You could always have me if you wanted." Megumi said in a seductive voice while staring longingly at Karisou.  
  
Pure rage running through his veins at her words, Karisou strode over towards Megumi and sharply slapped her face. Megumi placed a hand on her stinging cheek and looked over at Karisou with watery, stunned, eyes.  
  
Karisou glared down at Megumi. "Just make sure you get your part of the bargain done or else I'll kill you myself. Now get out of my sight." He said in a low and threatening voice.  
  
Ayame listened as she heard Megumi leave the room. She sat back up in bed and stared wide-eyed at the opposite wall. Ayame was speechless. Megumi was supposed to distract Sesshoumaru by being his mate. But that plan wasn't working and this brought a smile to Ayame's face. She sneered at the thought of Karisou's plan succeeding, because she knew that it was impossible. Ayame turned her attention towards the door. She sensed that Karisou was coming. Ayame swallowed the lump in her throat. She could smell the anger radiating off of Karisou. She prepared herself for the worse as he forcefully slid the door open.  
  
She watched, transfixed as he slid the door shut then turned towards her. There was a smirk on his face that made Ayame feel uneasy. Suddenly, without warning, Karisou had ran towards Ayame. He pinned her against the wall and made sure her hands were secured. He was straddled over her, with her legs firmly held between his, his face only inches from hers. He looked into her eyes and what Ayame saw did not comfort her. What she saw was an intense amount of lust. Ayame began to become frightened, her pulse quickened and she started to struggle. She opened her mouth to scream, but Karisou placed his mouth over hers. She could feel his tongue inside her mouth and it was making bile rise into her throat. She went to bite down, but Karisou sensed this, so he withdrew. Karisou pulled back and stared at Ayame.  
  
Ayame began to fight against his grip once again, but this only caused him to push her harder against the wall. "Fighting me isn't going to work Ayame. I've waited long enough for this and I'm not going to have this moment be ruined. Don't worry though, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Well except for this."  
  
Karisou placed his hand on Ayame's shoulder and slowly slid her sleeping yukata down so that her neck and shoulder were now exposed. He ran his thumb over the bite mark she received from Sesshoumaru. He then took his claw and traced a thin line over it that started to draw blood. Karisou then began to lower his mouth to the small cut he just created. He licked up the blood. He next barred his fangs and was about to bite down when Ayame jerked her knee free with all her might and was able to knee Karisou in the stomach. Karisou coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. He clutched his stomach and in doing so released Ayame. She drew back her fist and thrust it towards Karisou's face. There was a loud crack as Ayame's fist connected with Karisou's face. Karisou was sent back a few feet where he lay unconscience on the ground. Ayame stood up and fixed her sleeping yukata. She knew that her time was limited so she had to leave now.  
  
Without a moment to waste Ayame jumped out the window and landed on the grass. A few quick calculations told her which way was west and without a second thought she was off running. She wasn't going nearly as fast as she would have liked, but the more distance she put between her and Karisou the better. She continued to run the rest of the day until she was too exhausted to go on. She found some shelter by some rocks and made herself comfortable there. She didn't fully drift off to sleep that night. She was asleep but not so much to where she didn't know what was going on. All her senses were alert and ready and at every sound her ears would tune in to distinguish the cause.  
  
When morning came, Ayame was up and already heading west at a fast walk. Her muscles were a bit sore from running the previous day, so she decided to speedily walk instead. The thought that Karisou could be right at her heels was enough to make her quicken her pace, but no such threat came that day. For the next few days Ayame would continuously walk all day then rest only at night. Finally on the fifth day, she made it into the western lands. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*At Sesshoumaru's home*  
  
Megumi was once again pestering Sesshoumaru. She could be found chattering away and constanly clinging onto his arm. Sesshoumaru's patience was growing thin. Megumi on the other hand was having a great time. Although Karisou's threat still remained burned in her mind. She had recently recieved an urgent letter from him stating that Ayame had escaped and that she was to be on the lookout. She could sense that Sesshoumaru was about to snap so she quickly hugged him and said her goodbyes. She didn't want to risk blowing her chances. Megumi left the house and started walking down the road. About an hour and a half later she was far from Sesshoumaru's house. She then stopped dead where she was. Not to far from her she could sense a demon coming her way. She smelled lavender in the air and right away she knew that it must be Ayame. Megumi began to panic, she needed to think of something quick. And then it hit her. She moved her kimono so that her neck was exposed. She then took two of her claws and made two marks that closely resembled that of bite marks. She smirked to herself as she watched the small wounds scar. She replaced her kimono just in time to see Ayame walking up the road.  
  
Megumi herself began to walk to meet up with Ayame. Ayame saw the demoness coming towards her. She stopped a few feet away from her.  
  
"You should go back Ayame." Megumi said.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Ayame demanded.  
  
Megumi walked a bit closer to her. "My name is not important, but you should know that I am Sesshoumaru's new mate. He no longer loves you so why don't you go on back to Karisou, at least he still feels something for you."  
  
Ayame was shocked. Sesshoumaru's knew mate? How could that be? She sniffed the air and found that Sesshoumaru's scent clung to this demoness. However, she refused to believe that Sesshoumaru would do something like this.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Oh you don't? Well then how do you explain this?" Megumi then proceeded to pull on the collar of her kimono to show Ayame the two scars.  
  
Ayame's heart clenched painfully when she saw those two little marks. She looked into Megumi's eyes. There she saw confidence and determintation. Was she wrong about Sesshoumaru? Did he really find some one else to love so quickly?  
  
"You see, I really am his mate. Now as I said before, you should leave and not disturb us." With that Megumi started to walk back down the road towards Sesshoumaru's house.  
  
All Ayame could do was stand there. She just couldn't believe it. Tears began to surface and her emotions took control of her. She ran off the road and to her right, into the trees. She kept running and crying at the same time. Tears falling from her eyes and tree branches swiping past her face, scratching her cheeks. She kept running until she found a cave with a small stream next to it. Ayame sat at the edge of the stream and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot, there were tear stains on her cheeks along with small scratches that were spilling forth little droplets of blood. Ayame splashed her face with water. The cool water sending a chill through her body. She stared at her reflection and just thought. The sun began to drop and she then went and found refuge in the cave. All night she thought over her situation and wehn morning finally came she decided to do some spying. She was going to find out if this was the truth or not.  
  
Woohoo another chapter finished! I told you Megumi was going to cause some problems. Sorry if this seems like a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed the Karisou bashing in this though. I'd say he definately deserved it. That sicko! Anyways that's about it so now you know what you gotta do. Yup that's right, review! Also sorry if you guys wanted Sesshoumaru and Ayame to be back together already, but please be patient because they will. I just have a really good plot in my head right now and that doesn't call for them immediately being together, sowwy. Okay well please review and until the nect chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	20. Ghostly Figure

I have returned and I've brought chapter twenty with me!! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've had a bit of writer's block you see. Ugh, but at least now I've gotten over it, at least for this chapter. I'm still having a bit of trouble thinking of how I want to end this story. Don't worry though it's not going to happen anytime soon.....I think. Anyways, not much else to say except enjoy!  
  
Natasha Z.: Hahaha, I'm, glad you liked the Karisou bashing. He got what was coming to him. Sorry about the Megumi thing, but well that's the way it goes. Don't worry though I have something planned for her, so don't think that she's getting off easy. Thanx for the review and enjoy this chapter!  
  
fluffyscatdemon: Yay! I'm glad you liked that chapter! I feel so bad for keeping Ayame and Sesshoumaru apart though. Oh well, I guess I'll have to make a really good meeting scene for them. Anyways I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last one and thanks for the review!  
  
feudalfairyfan4ever: o_O;.....wow... I never knew Karisou was that hated. Hehe just...don't hurt me please!! He has gone into hiding somewhere else and I don't know where. Ahh, but your army guys should know, after all they have tracking devices. When you find him though don't go too hard on him hahaha. Although, he did steal my money, so nevermind about being nice! Kick the crap outta him mwuhahaha!!! *Ahem!* Well, thanks so much for the review and have fun with Karisou!  
  
Disclaimer: *Aries is sleeping in her bed, cuddling her Sesshy plushie when someone quietly opens the door and sneaks in. The shadowed figure gets to the side of the bed and softly snarls at the sight. The person then pries the plushie out of Aries's arms and leaves the room. Aries wakes up the next morning and screams. The screaming draws the attention of the cast of InuYasha.* "What the hell is going on in here?" *InuYasha demands.* "S...s...someone has stolen my Sesshoumaru plushie!!!" *Aries begins to break down. Sesshoumaru walks into the room with some papers in his hand.* "Hey I found these in the mailbox. They're for you." *He hands the papers to Aries. She reads them then screams again and faints. InuYasha picks up the papers and looks at them. One is a picture of the plushie being held over a trash can by an arm that stangely resembles Sesshoumaru's, due to the stripes. The other paper is a letter that says if Aries ever wants her plushie back she must admit that she doesn't own Sesshoumaru or anyone else from InuYasha and to leave Sesshoumaru alone.*  
  
Chapter Twenty: Ghostly Figure  
  
The sun was shining, a breeze was blowing through the trees, birds were chirping. It was a perfect day, except for the fact that Ayame was driving herself crazy with worry and stress from thinking about Sesshoumaru and that supposed new mate of his. She was walking at a rather fast pace, her long and determined strides bringing her ever closer to her destination. Ayame just couldn't get her mind off of that demoness she had met the other day. She wasn't sure if she had been telling the truth or not, but she was going to find out, she wasn't sure how yet though. Maybe she would just walk right up to the front of the house and demand that Sesshoumaru tell her the truth. Or perhaps not, that would cause too much trouble if he really did have a new mate, and besides she wasn't sure if she would really want to hear Sesshoumaru tell her that he had found someone new. No, it was better to just observe from afar.  
  
Half the day had already passed by and Ayame was just now near the border of the house. She walked up a hill and when she reached the top she had a perfect view of the whole estate. She could see the entire house, the gardens, and even some of the land beyond. This is where she would do her spying. Ayame gazed about the gardens. She spotted Rin, who was as usual running around picking flowers. Ayame smiled, a sad smile, at the little childs antics. She watched as Rin stopped picking flowers and started to run back towards the house. Ayame followed her with her eyes and then she spotted him. Sesshoumaru was just standing there, his beautiful, long, silvery hair blowing in the breeze. This was the first time Ayame had seen him in over a month and she had to restrain herself when the sudden urge to run down there and hug him overwhelmed her. Ayame smiled again as she watched Rin run up and embrace Sesshoumaru's leg. She watched as Sesshoumaru affectionately patted the top of the little girl's head. He then looked up and over towards where Ayame was. Afraid that he might spot her, Ayame slowly lowered herself behind some bushes. He looked away and Ayame released the breath she had been holding.  
  
Ayame moved the bushes a bit so that she could see better and what she saw, was not a welcome sight. There was that blonde haired demoness. She was holding onto Sesshoumaru's arm and smiling up at him. He however, did not return the smile and Ayame wondered at this. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Ayame descended the hill and began to move closer. She made her way down to the edge of the trees. She could hear Sesshoumaru and the demoness conversing, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Ayame moved a bit closer and she tried desperately to tune her ears toward the talking. She was just about to move a bit closer when she suddenly realized that Rin was right in front of her. Ayame didn't know what to do. She slowly reached for the little girl, but stopped when Rin decided to scream at the top of her lungs and run away. Ayame placed her hands on top of her ears and then not wanting to be caught, she too ran away. She ran back up to the top of the hill and sat down in some thick foliage. She removed her hands from her ears. All she could hear though was a loud ringing noise.  
  
'What was that all about?' Ayame wondered.  
  
Down at the house, Sesshoumaru was trying to get Rin to stop screaming and crying and tell him what had happened.  
  
"What is it Rin? What did you see?" Sesshoumaru inquired, while stroking her hair.  
  
"I saw....a...g..g..ghost!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"You saw a what?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was very confused right now.  
  
"A ghost!"  
  
"And what did this ghost look like Rin? Did it try to hurt you?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slight bit of anger in his voice, because if the ghost did try to hurt her, he would send it to hell where it belonged.  
  
Rin shook her head no. "It looked like....okaasan." She said in a wavering voice.  
  
This got Sesshoumaru's attention. "You mean...it looked like Ayame?" He asked Rin, some urgency now entering his voice. When Rin didn't answer him right away he knelt down to her level and gently grabbed hold of her shoulders. He began to lightly shake her. "Rin, did this ghost...did she look like Ayame?"  
  
Rin nodded her head yes. Sesshoumaru quickly stood up.  
  
"Show me where you saw this ghost Rin."  
  
Rin nodded her head again and they both set off towards the spot near the edge of the trees.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, wait for me!" Megumi shouted as she ran to catch up. Things weren't looking good for her. She thought that for sure Ayame would have left when she tricked her into thinking that she was Sesshoumaru's mate. Or that at least Karisou would have found her and taken her back.  
  
"That's where she was." Said Rin, while pointing to a spot next to a tall tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the spot. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He could smell lavender. It was all around him and he reveled in its sweet scent. The fact that the scent was here was a bit confusing though. Usually ghosts do not have a scent, seeing as how they lack a body. But here, the scent was everywhere, but how could that be? After all it was impossible for Ayame to be alive, wasn't it? He had seen her die with his own eyes, he had even burried her. So how was it that this area was so rich with the smell of lavenders? Sesshoumaru turned towards Rin. He noticed that she had calmed down and was fiddling with the flowers in her hand. She was holding a bundle of delicate purple, or rather lavender flowers. Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. Of course. It all made sense now. Rin had picked some lavenders and since she had been over here the scent was there too. Sesshoumaru slightly shook his head. He couldn't believe that he had actually thought that Ayame was alive. Although, Rin had said that she saw Ayame. Maybe she had just imagined it. He didn't know what to think anymore, all he knew was that when he had smelt the lavender, he really had wished that it had been Ayame, and that she was alive and well.  
  
Megumi stepped forward to get a better look. "False alarm?" She asked in an innocent voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru just gave her a cold glare and ushered Rin back towards the house. Megumi didn't follow right away. She lingered around the spot where Ayame was sighted. She could smell lavender too. She moved the bush near the tree and found some footprints. Megumi quickly stepped back and scanned the hillside. She couldn't see anything, but she knew that Ayame had indeed been there. Megumi then headed back towards the house as well. She needed to write a letter to Karisou telling him that Ayame was hanging around and that he should come and get her while she kept Sesshoumaru distracted. She would tell the messanger to send it as soon as possible and hopefully soon, Karisou would have recieved the letter and have already taken care of the problem.  
  
Ayame watched from atop the hill, as Sesshoumaru, Rin, and the demoness went inside. Ayame sighed to herself. That had been a close one. How could she have not seen that Rin was right there? She guessed that it was probably because she was so focused on hearing what Sesshoumaru was talking about. She hadn't heard much. She had only made out one word and that word was actually a name. It was Megumi. At first Ayame didn't think anything of it, but when she had reached the top of the hill after the whole ordeal, she began to think about it and that's when she remembered. Megumi was the name of the demoness that was working with Karisou. Ayame smiled because she also realized that she wasn't Sesshoumaru's mate because she had said herself that Sesshoumaru was not paying attention to her and was not interested. Ayame decided that she would make her move that night. She was going to get to see Sesshoumaru again, to hold him in her arms, and she couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A few hours after sunset*  
  
Ayame was once again walking down the hill. She decided to go over to the lake that was surrounded by sakura trees because Sesshoumaru's window looked out over that part of the garden. Ayame was standing at the edge of the trees again. She could see Sesshoumaru's window clearly. Not only that, but she could Sesshoumaru too. He was standing on the balcony and he looked so sad. Ayame's chest ached at the way his features appeared to be so sad and cold. Oh well, she was about to change that. Ayame was just about to step out from behind the trees, when there was suddenly some movement behind her and she could feel the sharp, cold edge of a blade being pressed roughly against her throat. She was just about to shout to Sesshoumaru when a voice spoke.  
  
"Don't even think about screaming. You do and I swear that not even a sound will escape your lips before I cut your throat open."  
  
Ayame recognized that voice instantly. It was Karisou and he sounded furious. So he had found her. Ayame obediantly closed her mouth, not wanting to upset Karisou any further and cause him to slit her throat.  
  
"Very good. Now, it wasn't very nice of you to hit me and run off, now was it? That's okay. I guess I could find it in my heart to forgive you. That is, if you come back with me."  
  
"I don't want to go back with you. I want to be with Sess..." Ayame was cut off when Karisou painfully pressed the blade on her throat and it started to smash her windpipe.  
  
"You have no choice. You will come back with me, you will be my mate, and you will forget about Sesshoumaru."  
  
With that said, Karisou removed the blade from being pressed against Ayame's throat and hit her hard over the head with the handle. Ayame's vision blurred from the hit and she sank to her knees. She was going to pass out and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her body fell over and layed unconscious on the ground. Karisou sheathed his sword and picked up Ayame's body. He watched, disgusted, as Sesshoumaru disappeared from the balcony as he went into his room. Without another moment to waste, Karisou began to head back to the eastern lands at a run, with an unconscious Ayame in his arms.  
  
Yay! Another chapter done. I know some of you will be frustrated that Ayame finally got to the western lands only to be taken back, but please trust me they will get together. Just bare with me cause believe me I want them to be back together already just as much as you do! However, I have this plot in my head and well this is how it goes. If you really must get some of your anger out just let me know and I'll send Karisou over to your house so you can beat him up as much as you want. Anyways please read and review! And until the next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Aries 


	21. Together Again

Wow it sure has been a long time since I have updated! Please forgive me about that but things have been so crazy at school lately since the end of the school year is drawing near. Okay well this is going to be the last chapter in this story. So for sure they will get back together in this one. Yay! Don't worry though even though this story is ending, I'm not going to stop writing fanfiction. In fact I think the next story I put up on the site will be for the anime Saiyuki! So keep an eye out for it, it will most likely be called A Light in the Dark. Okay well since you've waited so long for this chapter I won't keep you any longer, so without further ado, I present the last chapter of Crimson Love, enjoy!!  
  
Natasha Z: I hope this chapter will be to your liking since you've waited so patiently. Hey don't worry about wanting to kill Megumi and Karisou cause everyone else wants to also! They will get what's coming to them in this chapter though. Congrats on getting so many good grades! Anyways, thanx for the review and thanx for being so patient till this chapter came out! Enjoy!  
  
meheeners: Yay!! You're back!! Sorry that you didn't enjoy your trip to Boston. Yeah it does feel good to arrive home after being away for so long. Hahahaha when i read the line about Pippin I was like, uhhhh okay.... But that's pretty funny now that I think about it. Kinda disturbing in a way though. Thinks about Pippin giggling and shivers. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy this last chapter!  
  
feudalfairyfan4ever: Well I know how to end the story, but I just didn't know how I wanted to make them get back together, that's what I meant. Sorry for the confusion. Having fun torturing Karisou? Hahaha, don't worry him and Megumi get what's coming to them in this chapter. Mwuhahaha, finally they will pay. Okay well thanks for the review and have fun reading this!!  
  
fluffyscatdemon: Hahaha i loved your comment about killing Karisou and then bringing him back with the Tenseiga and then killing him again. Hmmm perhaps I could put that in the story. On second thought maybe not cause he doesn't deserve to come back to life, even if he would just be dieing again. Plus it's more dramatic if he just dies once. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!  
  
migele: Awww sorry, please don't hate me. I know it's torture waiting for them to get back together, but it makes it more suspenseful right? Yeah, don't worry Sess will kill him before he has a chance to do anything, or will he...? Mwuhahaha I'm so evil cough. Sweat drops Uhhh sorry I don't know what that was about. Hehehe, anyways sorry for frustrating you and thanks for the review! Now enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay sorry not much of a disclaimer here, but I figured that since you all have been waiting for a long time for this chapter to come out that I wouldn't waste anymore of your time. Anyways, you know how it goes, I don't own InuYasha or any other character within it. Oh and Sesshoumaru rules!!! On with the story!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Together Again  
  
Ayame slowly came back to consciousness. Her head was throbbing and it was incredibly painful. She opened her eyes and waited for them to slowly adjust to the dim lighting. Once she could see clearly she made out that she was in some sort of a dungeon cell. The walls were made of dark stones and moisture gleamed upon them from the small amount of light that came from a nearby flickering candle. Ayame turned her head to the side and hissed in pain when her head protested this movement. She raised one of her hands to her head and noticed that when she did so, a metallic clinking noise was produced. The cause of this noise was the fact that her arms had shackles around them.  
  
'Ugh, this is just great.' Ayame thought sarcastically.  
  
She tested the strength of the chains by pulling against them. It was no use, they weren't budging. She had been so close to being with Sesshoumaru again and this just had to happen. Anger began to well up inside of her. It burned through her veins as she thought of every way possible for her to kill Karisou. Just as she was thinking this, the source of her hatred just happened to waltz through the cell's door and make his way over towards her. Ayame glared daggers at Karisou, who seemed unaffected by this. When he was perhaps only a few feet away, Ayame swiped her fist at him, but with no avail. The chains restricted her movement. When that attempt failed she tried to kick out at him, but this also failed to work because her legs were shackled also.  
  
Karisou smirked at her petty attempts to strike at him. "As you can see your powerless to attack me. I'm afriad I have learned from my previous mistake and have taken the appropriate measures to prevent it from happening again. And hopefully you too will learn your lesson. I figure that if you aren't going to cooperate willingly, I'm going to have to force you into cooperating." Ayame didn't answer him, she just kept glaring at him with hatred burning in her eyes. "You see I figure that eveytime you perform a negative action towards me, like those two little stunts you pulled just a few moments ago, I'll counter your negative actions with ones of my own. So, since you have already performed two, I too will perform two."  
  
Karisou approached Ayame and knelt down to her level. She didn't know what to expect so when Karisou took his claw and quickly cut her arm and cheek, her eyes went wide. She stared at Karisou in disbelief as she felt the cuts begin to bleed and the warm blood traveled down her flesh from where the cuts had been created. She blinked. All she could do was look at Karisou, and then the anger built up in her again. She desperately tried to attack Karisou, she wasn't thinking, her mind was just focused on her anger and Karisou's smirking face. Again and again she swiped at him, three, four, five, times, and each time she struck out at him, he would retaliate. Ayame stopped her attacks. Her chest was heaving and she had many cuts all along her arms, legs, and face.  
  
Karisou sighed, "Perhaps this is going to take longer then I thought it would. I guess I'll have to take away your meals as well. That is until you learn and no longer try to kill me. It's your decision." With that Karisou stood up.  
  
He was just about to leave when Megumi entered the chamber. She saw Ayame on the floor, panting and with bleeding cuts all over her body. Ayame glared at her and Megumi cleared her throat in nervousness and bowed when Karisou turned around to regard her.  
  
"Please forgive me Karisou. I tried to get Ayame to return to you and I even sent you a letter informing you were she was. I did everything within my power to try and get her to leave the western lands." Megumi spoke while still bowing. She looked up when Karisou began to speak to her.  
  
Karisou had taken out the piece of paper that was Megumi's letter. He had a menacing look on his face and Megumi started to slowly back away from him as he slowly approached her. "Yes, I recieved you letter Megumi. In fact I got it just a few hours ago. You do realize that if I hadn't left right when I had regained consciousness and caught her, then she would be back with Sesshoumaru already. You have failed Megumi and I do not tolerate failure. You do remember what I told you I'd do if you failed, right?"  
  
Megumi nodded her head. "Please Karisou, forgive me. Please give me another chance. I won't fail you this time, I promise you." She begged.  
  
Karisou growled and scratched Megumi's cheek. "I'm sick of your promises Megumi!" He yelled and quickly regained his composure as Megumi's eyes began to water. Karisou heaved a sigh of frustration. "Very well, Megumi, I will give you one more chance. Remember if you fail this time, I will kill you. Now get out of my sight."  
  
"Thank you Karisou." Megumi uttered and hastily made her way out of the chamber.  
  
Karisou turned around and stared at Ayame who held his stare. "I'll be seeing you later." He told her and left, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Outside, Megumi was running back towards the western lands, a scowl upon her face. That had been the last straw. Karisou had gone too far and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore. When she had entered the chamber and saw Ayame all cut up on the ground she had actually felt some pity for her. Megumi wasn't going to put up with Karisou anymore. She had had enough of his threats and of him always inflicting some sort of injury upon her. Megumi decided that she was going to go to Sesshoumaru and tell him everything. She would tell him about her deal with Karisou and how Ayame was still alive. After that she would beg Sesshoumaru for forgiveness and hopefully he would not kill her. Hopefully he would kill Karisou and she would be free from him.  
  
Four days later, in the western lands  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his study going over some papers. Recently he had been spending most of his time in his study, isolating himself from everyone else. He would spend hours at a time just reading his scrolls. It helped to get his mind off of things, especially Ayame. Sesshoumaru had just finished reading the scroll that layed upon the table in front of him, when there was a knock on the door. He rolled the scroll up and looked towards the door.  
  
"Come in Jaken." He said.  
  
Jaken slid open the door and entered the room. He bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, InuYasha and the others are here to see you." He reported.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up. "Very well, thank you Jaken." With that he walked out of the study and made his way towards the garden where he could sense that his half brother and the others were at.  
  
Upon entering the garden he could see Rin, Shippo, and Kirara playing tag. InuYasha and the others were standing together under the shade of a nearby tree. Shesshoumaru headed over to them. The group heard him approaching and they turned around to greet him.  
  
"Yo." InuYasha greeted Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded his greeting. "What brings you here InuYasha?" He asked.  
  
"Just wanted to see how things were going." He answered.  
  
"Things are fine." Sesshoumaru lied.  
  
His lie didn't fool anyone, however, and InuYasha confronted him on this. "Really, that's not what we heard."  
  
"And what have you heard?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone indifferent.  
  
"Rin tells us that you have been locking yourself up in your study for hours even days at a time." He informed Sesshoumaru. "And she also says that a few days ago she spotted Ayame over there in the trees." He added while pointing to where Rin had told them Ayame had appeared.  
  
"That's none of your business." Sesshoumaru replied in an icy voice.  
  
"Oh but it is, because she was our friend too." InuYasha said. "So what's the deal? Is she alive? Because if she is then we need to go look for her."  
  
"How can she be!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "You saw with your very own eyes that she died. You saw me bury her. So tell me InuYasha how can she be alive?" InuYasha didn't have an answer. "That's what I thought." Sesshoumaru spoke and then turned around and went back inside to his study, leaving a stunned InuYasha behind.  
  
The next day  
  
Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were outside watching Rin, Shippo, and Kirara running around playing. There was suddenly a shout coming from inside of the house.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Megumi shouted as she ran outside, Jaken following her.  
  
"Please forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama, I tried to stop her." Jaken apologized.  
  
Megumi ran over to where Sesshoumaru was. She stopped when she reached him. She took a moment to catch her breath. InuYasha and the others just stared at her, wondering who she was.  
  
"What do you want Megumi?" Sesshoumaru asked, he was getting impatient.  
  
Megumi looked up at him. She then looked down because she didn't want to see his face when she told him everything. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, please forgive me, but I just have to tell you this."  
  
"What is it?" Sesshoumaru inquired.  
  
"Please let me say everything before you do anything. I came here to tell you that Ayame is still alive. She is being held captive by Karisou. You see Karisou and I had a deal. He would keep Ayame and I was to stay with you and keep you distracted so that you wouldn't find out that she was alive. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I really am." Megumi told him and she still couldn't look up at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru was stunned. So it really had been Ayame that Rin saw the other day, it hadn't been a ghost. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Karisou was holding Ayame captive and this made his eyes bleed red. Without another moment to wait Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken.  
  
"Watch over Rin. I'm going to go get her." He told Jaken who nodded his head in compliance and with that he started to run in the direction of the eastern lands.  
  
"Wait we're coming too!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
Kagome hopped onto InuYasha's back as Sango and Miroku got onto a transformed Kirara's back.  
  
"Stay here with Rin, Shippo." Kagome shouted as InuYasha began to chase after Sesshoumaru with Sango and Miroku following and Megumi following behind them.  
  
One day later, in the eastern lands  
  
Karisou was pacing back and forth in his room. His scout had told him that Sesshoumaru had been spotted heading this way. He had five people with him and one of those people was Megumi. Karisou growled in anger. He was going to kill Megumi for this. Karisou stormed out of his room and made his way down towards Ayame's cell just as he sensed their presences coming towards his location.  
  
Outside Sesshoumaru and the others stopped when they reached Karisou's house. He apparently knew that they were coming because he had his army of demons waiting outside for them. Sesshoumaru and the others quickly headed towards the ready demons and began to cut through them. When Sesshoumaru had made a path he took Megumi and headed inside while the others fought off the rest of the demons outside.  
  
"Show me were she is." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
Megumi nodded her head and she began to guide him to the dungeon. When she had reached the door a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her throat. Karisou had Megumi by the neck. His eyes were blood red as he stared at her.  
  
"What a foolish thing you have done Megumi." Karisou growled at her and without waiting for an answer he cut her throat and tossed her dieing body over at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the body fall to the ground. He then looked up at Karisou, his eyes also red from anger. There was no talking as the two sized each other up. After a few seconds Karisou ran at Sesshoumaru, who dodged his attack and appeared behind him. Karisou spun around and swiped at Sesshoumaru. He was able to cut across Sesshoumaru's arm. It was time to stop fooling around. Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword, Tokijin, and came at Karisou. He swung his sword at Karisou and he was able to duck and dodge it. Again and again Sesshoumaru would swing at him but each time, Karisou would dodge it. Sesshoumaru was growing tired of this so he gathered up all of his strength and speed and swung one final blow at Karisou. This one Karisou couldn't dodge. The sword went through his stomach and out the other side. Sesshoumaru then yanked the sword sideways so that it ripped through Karisou. Karisou fell to the floor. He was dead before he even connected with the ground. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and turned towards the door that was behind him.  
  
He turned the knob but found that it was locked. Frustrated with all of these obstacles, Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of the door and ripped it out of its frame. He threw it aside and entered the chamber. Over in the corner he could see a form slumped against the wall. He strided over towards it and knelt down when he had reached it. He could see that it was Ayame. Sesshoumaru's chest clenched painfully as he gazed upon her battered and bruised body. He gently shook her to wake her up, but she wouldn't. He spotted a cup of water near her. He picked it up and sniffed it. Sesshoumaru growled and threw the cup against the wall. She had been sedated. He saw the shackles about her arms and legs. Sesshoumaru grabbed onto the part of the shackle that went around her wrist and forcefully pulled. The metal bent and became big enough for him to free her arm. He next repeated this process until finally she was free. Sesshoumaru picked up her sleeping form and headed back outside.  
  
InuYasha and the others had just finished killing the last demon as Sesshoumaru came back outside with Ayame in his arms. The group just stared at him. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ayame actually was alive. They watched as Sesshoumaru walked past them, heading back towards the western lands. The others followed suit and also headed back.  
  
In the western lands  
  
Ayame opened her eyes. She found herself staring up at a very familiar ceiling. She sat up and looked around her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that she was home. It was nice and sunny outside and a cool breeze was blowing through the room through the open window. Ayame picked up the scent of Sesshoumaru upon the wind. Ayame stood up and fixed the sleeping yukata she was wearing. She carefully walked over to the balcony and looked around. She could see Sesshoumaru, Rin, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara outside in the garden. Ayame quickly turned around and ran towards the door. She slid it open and began to run towards the garden. When she reached it she stood there, just staring.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as a refreshing breeze blew past him. His eyes shot open, though, when he smelled the distinct scent of lavenders mingled in with wind.  
  
"Ayame." He spoke and turned around.  
  
The others heard what he said and they too turned around. There they saw Ayame standing near the entrance to the house. She was just staring at them. They saw a few tears roll over her eyelids and travel down her cheeks. Ayame then began to run towards Sesshoumaru. When she reached him she immediately hugged him tightly. She began to sob against his chest as Sesshoumaru encircled her with his arms and held her close. Ayame couldn't believe it, she was actually back with Sesshoumaru. She was so happy that she couldn't help but to cry. Sesshoumaru gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Ayame blinked away her tears and stared back into his golden eyes. She could see the intense amount of relief and love in his eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." Ayame whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled down at her. He then inched his face closer to hers until his lips pressed against hers. He kissed her deeply, trying to convey all of his feelings for her through that passionate moment. He didn't even care that InuYasha and the others were watching. He had missed her so much and he had dreamed of being with her again every day and night that he was alone. And now finally, here she was, within his arms, and he couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her. To let her know everything was okay and that he was there for her. Sesshoumaru reluctantly broke the kiss. He stared down into Ayame's crystal-blue eyes.  
  
"You will never have to worry about that again because I will always be with you. I will never leave you. I will stay with you until the day that I die." He whispered, so that only she could hear his words.  
  
Ayame smiled up at him and then she layed her head against his chest and hugged him again. She could hear the others walking over towards them. She pulled away from Sesshoumaru and looked over at her friends.  
  
"Hey guys." She said while smiling at them. She then proceeded to hug each and everyone of them.  
  
"Okaasan!!" Rin yelled and ran up and embraced Ayame.  
  
"Hello Rin. It's so good to see you again." Ayame spoke to Rin and embraced her in return. Everything was back to normal and Ayame never wanted this moment to end.  
  
Four months later  
  
Ayame was sporting a rather large belly. She and Sesshoumaru were outside with Rin. InuYasha and the others were also present. Sango and Miroku had been wed the month before and InuYasha and Kagome had also become an item. Ayame smiled at the sight of the children playing. She placed a hand on her belly and leaned into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru put an arm around her shoulder and placed his other hand over her hand that was on her stomach.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked her.  
  
"Just fine." She answered him and smiled up at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed her. Ayame reveled in the moment. He took his hand that was on her shoulder and began to take his claws and gently scrape them down her back, causing shivers to run through Ayame's body.  
  
"Hey go get a room you two!" InuYasha shouted at them. Ayame blushed and looked away.  
  
Rin ran up to Ayame and grabbed her hand. "Come look at the pretty flowers I found." She said and pulled Ayame away.  
  
Rin had been showing Ayame the flowers for about twenty minutes now. Ayame carefully stood up from the kneeling postion she was in. She stretched her back and froze when her stomach began to hurt. She sucked in a sharp breath. Sesshoumaru saw her in distress and hurridly went over to his mate.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, a bit panicked.  
  
Ayame grit her teeth. "It's time." She said through the contractions that she was having.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly scooped her up and hurried inside. The others followed. Sesshoumaru shouted at some servants to get some towels and warm water. Sesshoumaru placed Ayame down on the futon. Some servants came in with what he had asked for. He was then pushed outside by Kagome and Sango and they closed the door.  
  
A few hours had gone by. Seshoumaru, InuYasha, and Miroku were in the main entrance to the house. Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth, the spiting image of a worried father.  
  
"Will you calm down." InuYasha told him. "You're starting to make me nervous."  
  
Sesshoumaru just glared at him. They all looked up when there was a piercing scream full of pain from upstairs. Inside the room Kagome, Sango, Keiko, and another servant were with Ayame.  
  
"This is all his fault! I'm going to kill him!" Ayame threatened Sesshoumaru through gritted teeth.  
  
Kagome and Sango both laughed. "Well first I think you should concentrate on your breathing and pushing." Sango suggested.  
  
Ayame nodded her head. She began to push and there came the crying of a little child followed by a second one. Ayame relaxed. She sat up in bed reached out for her children as they were handed to her, wrapped up tightly in warm blankets. She cradled them and smiled as they stopped crying and opened their eyes to peer up at her. Kagome sighed at the picture before her. She and the others left the room to go and retrieve Sesshoumaru. They walked downstairs where Sesshoumaru had stopped pacing and was sitting down.  
  
"Congradulations Sesshoumaru, you're now a father. She just had a boy and a girl. You can go and see her now." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and headed towards his and Ayame's room. Inside he saw Ayame with two bundles in her arms. He went over and sat next to her. Ayame smiled over at him. She had completely forgotten that she wanted to kill him. She handed over one of the bundles to Sesshoumaru. He smiled down at the little boy in his arms. He had black hair and blue eyes like Ayame, but he had Sesshoumaru's color markings.  
  
"Takeshi." Sesshoumaru said to the little child who was smiling and grabbing onto his hair.  
  
"And this one is your daughter, Yuki." Ayame said to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ayame took Takeshi and handed Sesshoumaru Yuki. He gazed down at her and was stunned to find that it was like he was almost looking into a mirror. Yuki had white hair and golden eyes just like Sesshoumaru, but she had the same color markings as Ayame. Sesshoumaru looked at Ayame who was staring at him, watching his reactions.  
  
"They're beautiful." He said and leaned over to kiss Ayame.  
  
It was hard for Ayame to think that just a few months ago she had been reunited with Sesshoumaru and now here she was, with her mate and her two newly born children. At this moment Ayame couldn't be any happier. She knew from here on things would be okay and that everything was going to get better as time went on, and she gladly welcomed it.  
  
YAY!!! The story is done!! I hope you all liked it! It has been a blast writing this story and I hope that when I get my Saiyuki story up on the site you'll all check it out, that is if you want to. Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are the reason I wrote this story. Thanx for sticking with me to the end and telling me what you thought! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! So for now, I'll be seeing ya!!  
  
Aries 


End file.
